


Gebrochen (Dritte Story der Serie)

by TheDarkOne



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Fear, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/TheDarkOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush, TJ und Young weisen nach einer Shuttlemission Gedächtnislücken und teilweise schwerwiegende Verletzungen auf. Melody hat einen Weg gefunden, Rushs Gedächtnis wiederherzustellen, doch vorher verschwindet sie spurlos. Rush versucht es daraufhin mit Elis Hilfe und erfährt die grausame Wahrheit...<br/>Zum Verständnis einiger Charaktere und Entwicklungen / Inhalte empfehle ich, vorher "Hamonie in Moll" zu lesen, da diese Story anschließt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir! Colonel Young! Sie müssen verlangsamen!"   
Scott schrie schon fast in sein Funkgerät hinein während er mit einigen anderen Leuten auf dem Aussichtsdeck der Destiny stand, die immer noch im Raum schwebte. Er starrte auf das Shuttle, das sich in einem viel zu hohen Tempo der Andockstation näherte. Colonel Young hatte darauf bestanden diese Mission zu begleiten. Er wolle ein wenig 'frische Luft atmen', hatte er seinem Lt. gesagt. So war der Col. zusammen mit TJ und Dr. Rush aufgebrochen um nach einigen Pflanzen zu suchen, die für TJs geschrumpfte Medizinvorräte vielleicht nützlich sein konnten. Rush mit seinen Kenntnissen in Chemie und Biologie war nur eine logische Wahl als Begleitung gewesen. Scott hatte eher den leisen Verdacht gehabt, daß Young nur deshalb auf diese Mission gehen wollte, damit er Rush im Auge behalten konnte. Er war wegen der fremden Intelligenz, die der Wissenschaftler vor einigen Monaten ohne seine Erlaubnis in die Systeme der Destiny geladen hatte, immer noch wütend und wollte wohl sicher gehen, daß so etwas ähnliches nicht noch einmal passierte. Die anderen Wissenschaftler und der Großteil des militärischen Personals waren durch das Stargate gegangen um ihre Nahrungsvorräte mal wieder aufzustocken. Sie hatten schon etliches an Früchten, Gemüse, erlegtem Wild, Nüssen und Beeren auf das Schiff gebracht und die Rückkehr des Shuttle-Teams stand an. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Kaum waren sie in Funkreichweite erklang Youngs Stimme ziemlich undeutlich aus Scotts Gerät. Der Lt. hatte daraufhin versucht TJ oder Rush zu erreichen in der Hoffnung, daß nur das Funkgerät des Col. einen Defekt hatte, doch die beiden meldeten sich nicht. Jetzt raste das Shuttle mit einem viel zu hohen Tempo auf das Schiff zu und Scott sah sie schon zerschellen.   
"Colonel Young! Zünden Sie den Umkehrschub! Sofort!", schrie er jetzt wirklich in sein Gerät und tatsächlich schien es gewirkt zu haben. Scott sah die Bremsdüsen aufflackern. Das Shuttle wurde langsamer und stieß schließlich mit einem gewaltigen Rumms gegen die Andockrampe.  
"Colonel! Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?", rief er, doch jetzt blieb eine Antwort aus.  
"Verdammt!", fluchte er und funkte dann Greer an.   
"Greer! Schnappen Sie sich ein paar Männer und kommen Sie umgehend zur Andockrampe. Der Colonel meldet sich nicht mehr." Er hatte kaum Greers Namen genannt, da war er auch schon selber losgelaufen, dicht gefolgt von Chloe und Eli, die ebenfalls auf dem Aussichtsdeck gestanden hatten und den Beinah-Crash des Shuttles verfolgt hatten.  
"Wir sind gleich da, Sir", kam Greers Antwort und Scott legte noch einen Zahn zu. Eine knappe Minute später kam er ebenfalls dort an und sah, daß die Türen immer noch geschlossen waren.  
"Greer, warum sind die Türen nicht offen?", fragte er außer Atem und hämmerte auf den Button ein. Doch die Tür blieb zu.  
"Keine Ahnung, Sir, die Türen scheinen blockiert zu sein."  
"Lassen Sie mich sehen!", rief Eli, der inzwischen auch angekommen und völlig außer Atem war. Hastig entfernte er ein Paneel und schaute sich die Schaltkreise an, doch er konnte keinen Defekt feststellen. Schnell holte er sein Funkgerät hervor und sprach hinein.  
"Ist irgendwer auf der Brücke oder im Kontrollraum?"  
"Park hier, ich bin auf der Brücke. Was gibt es?", kam zu Elis Erleichterung die Stimme der Wissenschaftlerin aus seinem Funkgerät.  
"Können Sie sehen, warum die Türen zum Shuttle nicht aufgehen?", fragte Eli hastig.  
Park antwortete für einen Moment nicht und Eli wußte, daß sie gerade die Anzeigen checkte.  
"Da scheint ein Leck im Shuttle zu sein, ein Gas hat sich ausgebreitet, was die Destiny als potentielle Bedrohung einstuft."  
"Mist, gehen Sie weg da!", rief Eli aufgeregt und schubste einen Soldaten ein wenig zur Seite, als er ein weiteres Paneel von der Wand riß, vor dem der Mann gestanden hatte.   
"Was machen Sie, Mr. Wallace?", fragte Greer skeptisch.  
"Die Lüftung in der Schleuse aktivieren in der Hoffnung, sie saugt das Gas ab und die Türen gehen auf."  
Er hatte seine Erklärung kaum beendet, als irgendein System hörbar ansprang und ein Zischen zu hören war hinter der Tür. Wenige Sekunden später glitt sie beiseite und Scott stürmte in das Shuttle.   
Zuerst sah er TJ, die auf der Bank an der hinteren Tür lag. Sie war bewußtlos und sah irgendwie zerzaust aus. Ihre Haare hatten sich aus dem Dutt gelöst und hingen wirr herunter und ihre Kleidung war an einigen Stellen aufgerissen. Doch das nahm Scott nur flüchtig wahr.   
"Lt. James", wandte er sich an die junge Frau, die hinter ihm ins Shuttle trat, "kümmern Sie sich um TJ!"  
"Ja, Sir", erwiderte sie sofort und kniete sich neben die Sanitäterin.  
Scotts Blick glitt zum Cockpit und vom Commandosessel hing ein Arm seitlich herunter.  
"Colonel Young?", fragte er zögerlich, denn der Arm gehörte eindeutig zu ihm. Er trat vor den Sessel und sah, daß sein CO ebenfalls das Bewußtsein verloren hatte.   
"Hier ist Dr. Rush!", kam Chloes Stimme und Matt wußte, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sie klang geschockt. Er vergewisserte sich kurz, daß der Puls von Young regelmäßig und kräftig war, dann sah er in die Richtung, aus der Chloes Stimme gekommen war. Rush lag an der Shuttlewand auf dem Boden, seine Kleidung ebenfalls zerrissen und er blutete aus mehreren kleineren und größeren Wunden.   
"Chloe?", fragte Matt beherzt und kam einen Schritt näher. Dann sah er, was Chloe scheinbar hatte so entsetzt klingen lassen. Seine ganze Hose war mit Blut vollgesogen. Vor allem im Bereich seines Unterleibs.   
"Oh Gott!", hörte er jetzt Eli hauchen, der die Paneele wieder befestigt hatte und nun ebenfalls ins Shuttle gekommen war. Er war hinter Chloe stehengeblieben und blickte auf Rush, der sich nicht rührte.  
"Scott an Wray", sagte der Lt. in sein Funkgerät ohne seinen Bick von Rush abzuwenden.  
"Was gibt es Lt.?"  
"Schnappen Sie sich sofort zwei Leute und gehen Sie zu den Kommunikationssteinen. Wir brauchen dringend drei Ärzte an Bord."  
Camile hielt sich nicht weiter mit Fragen auf, sagte nur "Unterwegs", und Scott meinte zu Eli: "Eli, wir brauchen Deinen Kino-Schlitten. Los!"  
"Bin schon weg", meinte der junge Mann, löste seinen Blick von Rush und spurtete los.  
Chloe hatte inzwischen nach dem Puls des Schotten getastet und meinte zu Matt: "Er lebt noch, aber das viele Blut… oh Gott!"  
"Das wird schon wieder", meinte Scott nicht wirklich zuversichtlich und sah dann zu James herüber.  
"Vanessa? Was ist mit TJ?", fragte er und trat neben sie.  
"So weit ich augenscheinlich feststellen konnte ist sie nur bewußtlos."  
Matt atmete erleichtert ein. Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht, dachte er. Dann kam ihm der Colonel wieder in den Sinn und er trat zu ihm.   
"Colonel Young?", fragte er und patschte ihm leicht auf die Wangen um zu sehen, ob er ihn wach bekommen würde. Zu seiner Erleichterung klappte es. Young stöhnte und öffnete dann langsam die Augen.  
"Wo… wo bin ich?", nuschelte er noch etwas und Scott zog die Augenbrauen besorgt zusammen. "Zurück auf der Destiny, sind Sie verletzt?"  
"Nein, ich denke nicht." Er bewegte sich vorsichtig und Scott half ihm hoch. Nachdem sein CO stand blickte er sich um und er sah TJ auf der Bank liegen.  
"TJ!", rief er aus und hastete noch etwas benommen zu ihr.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er James, die immer noch bei der Sanitäterin hockte.   
"Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, daß Sie uns das sagen könnten, Colonel", antwortete Scott an ihrer Stelle.   
Sein Blick glitt auf die andere Seite des Shuttles und Young folgte ihm.   
"Rush auch?", fragte er dann, als er den Wissenschaftler erkannte.  
"Er hat viel Blut verloren, Sir", informierte ihn Scott. "Was ist passiert, Colonel?"  
Young schüttelte leicht den Kopf und meinte dann: "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ich weiß nur noch, daß wir auf dem Planeten landeten und TJ und Rush einige Pflanzen untersucht haben. Ich bin derweil auf ein Plateau geklettert um mir eine Übersicht über unsere Umgebung zu verschaffen und danach… ich war im Shuttle, und habe Ihre Stimme gehört."  
Young schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf als hoffte er, die Erinnerungen würden so wiederkommen.  
"Sie kamen zu schnell rein und Sie klangen ziemlich weggetreten, Sir", erzählte Scott.  
In dem Moment wurden sie unterbrochen, denn Eli kam endlich herein, den Kino-Schlitten vor sich herschiebend.  
"Na endlich, los, helft mir, Dr. Rush vorsichtig drauf zu legen", sagte Scott sofort und gemeinsam mit Chloe, Eli und Greer hoben sie den Wissenschaftler auf den Schlitten.  
"Greer, können Sie TJ tragen? Ich fürchte, Rush braucht den Schlitten dringender als sie."  
"Kein Problem, Sir", meinte der Sergeant und hob die Sanitäterin behutsam hoch. James nahm Tamaras Ausrüstung und mit Col. Young im Schlepptau, neben dem ein anderer Soldat herlief, machten sie sich alle auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Sie wurden schon erwartet. Dr. Park, die die Brücke scheinbar sofort nach Eli's Ruf verlassen hatte, hatte schon Betten vorbereitet und drei Ärzte des SGC standen in Gestalt von Camile Wray und zwei anderen Wissenschaftlern bereit.  
Während Greer TJ auf einer Liege ablegte und ein Arzt sofort herankam um sie zu untersuchen, hoben Scott, Eli und die beiden anderen Ärzte Rush auf eine Liege.  
"Wir brauchen zwei Leute, die assistieren können", meinte einer der Ärzte und Chloe und Lt. Jamens boten sich sofort an.  
"Gut, waschen und desinfizieren Sie sich die Händen, schnappen Sie sich Handschuhe und besorgen Sie etwas, womit wir die Wunden auswaschen können. Haben Sie keinen Arzt an Bord?"  
"Sie liegt dort drüben", meinte Scott und deutete auf TJ.  
"Verstehe. Nun gut, dann müssen wir sehen, was wir da haben. Alle anderen verlassen jetzt bitte den Raum."  
Young stand etwas unschlüssig da, was Scott auffiel. "Colonel Young war ebenfalls im Shuttle und bewußtlos", informierte er dann das Team.  
Ein Arzt schaute ihn prüfend and und meinte dann: "Setzten Sie sich auf eine freie Liege, wir kümmern uns gleich um Sie."  
Young nickte nur, erleichtert, weil er vor Ort bleiben konnte und gleich Informationen erhalten würde.  
Scott sammelte derweil seine Leute ein und ging Richtung Ausgang. "Wir sind vor der Tür, falls Sie etwas brauchen."  
"Danke", kam die Antwort von der Camile-Ärztin und dann waren die Türen zu.   
Die Männer schauten sich an und Eli fragte: "Was zur Hölle ist da passiert?"   
Scott zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung, Eli, Colonel Young erinnert sich nicht. Oder noch nicht. Aber wir werden es herausbekommen."  
"Eli! Eli!", ertönte plötzlich eine aufgeregte Stimme hinter ihm. Eli drehte sich um und sah Melody auf ihn zurennen. Sie war ebenfalls auf der Brücke gewesen und hatte mitbekommen, was Dr. Park und Eli gesprochen hatten.   
"Was ist mit Dr. Rush und TJ?", fragte sie atemlos und besorgt, doch Eli konnte ihr noch keine Antwort darauf geben.  
"Sie werden gerade untersucht, Melody, mehr weiß ich auch noch nicht."  
Der jungen Frau stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben und Scott meinte mitfühlend: "Sobald ich etwas weiß, sage ich Ihnen Bescheid. Eli, vielleicht nimmst Du Miss Hansen mit in die Messe? Und der Rest von Ihnen, zurück an die Arbeit. Ich bleibe hier."  
Er konnte sehen, daß niemand der Anwesenden beigeistert war, aber es nützte auch nichts, wenn alle hier rumstehen würden.  
"Komm Melody", meinte Eli und nahm sie bei der Hand, doch sie löste sich sofort wieder von ihm.  
"Ich möchte hier bleiben", meinte sie trotzig und Matt sagte sanft: "Wir haben drei SGC Ärzte kommen lassen, glauben Sie mir, die drei sind in den besten Händen. Aber es wird sicher eine Zeit dauern. Also gehen Sie, essen und trinken Sie etwas und beruhigen Sie sich. Ich verspreche, daß ich Sie sofort informiere."  
"Mel, er hat Recht", meinte Eli, ihren Spitznamen nutzend.  
Melody seufzte, fügte sich dann aber. "Also gut." Unzufrieden ging sie neben Eli her und dann war Scott allein.

Die beiden Ärzte, die sich um Rush kümmerten, hatten ihn inzwischen mit Chloes Hilfe gewaschen und ihm die blutgetränkte Hose entfernt. Chloe hatte sich an dem Punkt taktvoll abgewandt und war zum Colonel getreten um nach ihm zu sehen.   
Vorsichtig entfernten sie jetzt auch Rushs Boxershort und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sahen, woher das viele Blut gekommen war. Sie blickten sich nur stumm an und bevor einer der beiden Ärzte nach hinten ging um Nadel und Faden zu suchen, drehten sie den geschundenen Mann noch auf den Bauch. Rush hatte einen langen Riß ausgehend von seinem Aftereingang zu seiner Schenkelmitte. Anscheinend hatte ihn jemand ziemlich brutal vergewaltigt. Der Riß würde genäht werden müssen und vorher gründlich gereinigt. Dagegen waren seine anderen Verletzungen nur gering, haupsächlich Schürfwunden and den Knien, Händen und Ellenbogen und ein Schnitt an seiner Schläfe. Das einzige, das ihnen noch besonders auffiel waren jeweils Fesselmerkmale an seinen Handgelenken, die teilweise aufgerieben waren und Würgemale an seinem Hals.  
"Dr. Brightman!", rief einer der Kollegen die Ärztin herüber, die sich um TJ kümmerte.  
"Was gibt es?", fragte sie und kam näher.   
Ihr Kollege zeigte ihr Rushs Verletzung und meinte dann im Flüsterton: "Sie sollten bei der anderen Patientin vielleicht auch einmal nachsehen."  
Dr. Brightman nickte verstehend und tat dann genau das. Während die beiden anderen Ärzte versuchten Rush wieder zusammenzuflicken, meinte Dr. Brightman zu Lt. James: "Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, daß die Trennwände beide Patienten abschirmen." Ihr Blick glitt dabei flüchtig über Col. Young, dessen Augen an TJ klebten. Sie wagte es gar nicht erst, irgendwelche voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen, aber wenigstens konnte sie seine Sicht blockieren. Young blickte etwas mißmutig, als seine Sicht eingeschränkt wurde, doch er rührte sich nicht. Lt. James schob die Trennwände auch bei Dr. Rush in eine bessere Position und ging dann wieder zu TJ zurück. Dr. Brightman hatte TJs Hose und den Slip bereits entfernt und Vanessa konnte nicht anders, als sich kurz die Hand vor den Mund zu halten um einen Aufschrei zu underdrücken. Auch die junge Frau wies im Unterleib eindeutige Verletzungen auf.  
"Lt.", holte Brightmans Stimme sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. "Bitte holen Sie mir das Endoskop, das sie gebastelt haben."  
"Ja, Ma'am", sagte Vanessa und eilte nach hinten, um die kleine Kamera zu holen, die Eli für die OP für Dr. Rush damals gebaut hatte. Sie brachte den Monitor gleich mit und als die Bildübertragung aktiviert war, untersuchte Dr. Brightman vorsichtig TJs Unterleib.

Young saß derweil auf seiner Liege und blickte immer wieder besorgt zu der Trennwand, hinter der Tamara lag.  
"Chloe, was ist los mit ihr?", fragte er leise.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Colonel, aber Dr. Rush mußten wir von dem ganzen Blut säubern, sicher werden sie TJ auch nur genauer untersuchen. Sie sollten sich darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Kann ich derweil für Sie etwas tun? Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas Wasser?"  
"Nein, danke", sagte er leicht abwesend.   
Nach einer ganzen Weile kam dann endlich Dr. Brightman zu ihm herüber und der Col. fragte sofort: "Wie geht es Lt. Johansen?"  
Die Ärztin ließ sich nichts anmerken und meinte nur: "Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie braucht etwas Ruhe. Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie irgendwo Verletzungen oder Schmerzen?"  
Young schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte sie im Plauderton, während sie vom Col. die Vitalwerte nahm.  
"Nein, ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wie wir in das Shuttle gekommen sind", meinte dieser gerade.  
"Was ist das Letzte, an das Sie sich erinnern?", forschte die Ärztin weiter.  
Young kniff die Augen kurz zusammen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war, als er das Plateau erklommen hatte, doch er konnte ihr auch nur das sagen, was er Scott bereits erzählt hatte.  
Die Ärztin nahm es mit einem kurzen Nicken zur Kenntnis und meinte dann: "Sie scheinen als Einziger nichts abbekommen zu haben."  
"Aber?", hakte Young nach, denn er spürte, daß sie ihm irgendetwas verschwieg. Sie sah ihn prüfend an, wandte sich dann aber zuerst an Chloe. "Miss Armstrong, bitte helfen Sie doch Lt. James gerade."  
Auch Chloe schaute sie jetzt fragend an, tat aber, worum sie gebeten hatte.  
Als die junge Frau weg war verschränkte Dr. Brightman die Arme vor der Brust und sah den Col. durchdringend an.  
"Was ist los, Dr.?", fragte dieser jetzt eine Spur ungehalten und die Ärztin beschloß, ein Frontalangriff wäre wohl das Beste.  
"Sowohl ihre Sanitäterin als auch Dr. Rush weisen Spuren einer ziemlich brutalen Vergewaltigung auf. Können Sie mir dazu irgendetwas sagen?"  
Sämtliche Farbe war aus Youngs Gesicht gewichen und er starrte Dr. Brightman schockiert an.   
"Bitte was?", fragte er und wollte im selben Moment aufstehen, um zu TJ zu gelagen. Er konnte es nicht glauben und wollte es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Doch die Ärztin hielt ihn zurück.  
"Sie dürfen jetzt nicht zu ihr. Sie wird gerade behandelt. Col. Young, haben Sie irgendetwas damit zu tun?", fragte sie unbeeindruckt.  
Youngs Augen wurden zu Dolchen, doch er beherrschte sich. "Natürlich nicht!", sagte er in einem scharfen Ton.  
"Sie sagten mir doch gerade, daß Sie sich nicht erinnern", warf Dr. Brightman ein.   
Young wirkte getroffen und meinte dann: "Kann ich auch nicht, aber ich würde doch nie… hören Sie, ich müßte doch etwas bemerkt haben wenn ich…"  
Dr. Brightman seufzte leise. "Also gut, Colonel. Mit Ihnen ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Gehen Sie in Ihr Quartier und ruhen Sie sich etwas aus."  
Nach einem Moment stand Young auf und die Ärztin führte ihn hinter den Sichtschutzen entlang zur Tür.   
"Colonel!", sagte Scott überrascht.   
"Lt.", wandte sich die Ärztin an ihn, "bitte begleiten Sie Col. Young in sein Quartier, er soll sich ausruhen. Danach melden Sie sich wieder bei mir."  
"Ja Ma'am", erwiderte Scott und beide Männer machten sich auf den Weg. 

"Col.? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Scott unterwegs, als Young ungewöhnlich still und zurückhaltend war.  
Young überlegte für eine Sekunde, ob er seinem Lt. erzählen sollte, was er gerade erfahren hatte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Daher sagte er nur: "Ja, Lt."  
Scott fragte nicht weiter nach denn er spürte, daß Young irgendetwas beschäftigte, was er wohl nicht diskutieren wollte.  
Als sie kurz darauf bei seinem Quartier ankamen ging Young schnell hinein, sagte nur kurz "Sie können wegtreten, Lt.", und schloß die Tür.  
Scott schaute etwas verwirrt drein, machte sich jedoch wieder auf den Rückweg.  
Young setzte sich auf seine Couch und die Anschuldigung von Dr. Brightman hallte in seinem Kopf wider. Er würde so etwas doch niemals tun! Himmel, er hatte mit TJ zwar kurzzeitig eine Affäre gehabt, aber das war schon lange vorüber. Und Rush? Er hatte zwar einmal in jüngeren Jahren mit einem Mann Sex gehabt, mehr, um es einfach mal auszuprobieren, aber er würde Rush nicht mal mit einer Kohlenzange anfassen wollen. Nein, undenkbar. Aber warum war er unversehrt geblieben?  
Viel eher war es doch, daß Rush TJ das angetan hatte. Ja, so mußte es sein. Es mußte Rush gewesen sein und vermutlich hatte er dafür nur seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Aber durch ihn? Und wenn es wirklich so gewesen war, was hatte er dann mit dem Schotten angestellt?   
Nein, diese Gedanken waren absurd und Young durchlief ein Schaudern. Der Gedanke allein widerte ihn schon an, doch sollte er herausfinden, daß Rush TJ auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte…  
Nun, wenn sie aufwachen würde, dann würde sie schon Licht in das Dunkle bringen. Bis dahin würde er warten. 

Scott war unterdessen wieder vor der Krankenstation eingetroffen. Er zögerte kurz, ob er hineingehen sollte oder nicht, doch Dr. Brightman hatte gesagt, er solle sich danach bei ihr melden. Also trat er ein.  
Allerdings blieb er an der Tür stehen und wartete. Nach ein paar Minuten kam die Ärztin hinter dem Sichtschutz hervor, sah ihn und trat gleich auf ihn zu.  
"Lt., ich möchte, daß Sie eine Wache vor der Krankenstation postieren", kam sie gleich zur Sache.  
"Ma'am?", fragte Scott überrascht nach.  
"Ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis betritt niemand diese Räumlichkeiten. Von etwaigen Notfällen einmal abgesehen."  
"Ja Ma'am", sagte Scott, doch seine Sorge überwog. Was war nur passiert, daß man hier eine Wache brauchte?   
"Was ist passiert, Doktor?", wagte Scott zu fragen und Dr. Brightman wog ihre Antwort sehr sorgfältig ab.  
"Das wissen wir noch nicht genau. Aber es könnte möglich sein, daß Dr. Rush und Lt. Johansen… angegriffen wurden", formulierte sie es.   
Scott zählte sofort eins und eins zusammen, wobei er keine Ahnung vom Ausmaß hatte. "Sie denken, es war Col. Young?", fragte er perplex.  
"Ich denke gar nichts, Lt. Bis diese Angelegenheit allerdings geklärt ist, bin ich für die Sicherheit meiner Patienten verantwortlich. Aller meiner Patienten", fügte sie noch hinzu und Scott schloß daraus, daß das Young wohl mit einschloß. Er nickte nur. "Es wird niemand rein oder rauskommen ohne Ihre Erlaubnis", sicherte er ihr zu und trat dann wieder nach draußen.  
Dr. Brightman seufzte einmal und rieb sich über die Stirn. Dann ging sie wieder zu ihrer Patientin. Für TJ konnte sie nicht viel tun außer sie zu säubern und ihr ein Schmerzmittel zu verabreichen. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie wieder zu sich kommen würde doch dann würden sie hoffentlich erfahren, was passiert war.  
Chloe, die inzwischen auch mitbekommen hatte, was passiert war, hatte für TJ neue Unterwäsche besorgt und man sah ihr deutlich an, wie mitgenommen sie war. Doch sie blieb stark und gemeinsam mit Lt. James wusch sie die junge Sanitäterin, desinfizierte hier und da einige kleinere Kratzer und Schnittverletzungen und zog ihr schließlich saubere Sachen an.  
Dr. Brightman schaute derweil bei Dr. Rush nach. Der Riß war inzwischen versorgt worden und die Arztin beschloß, bei ihm auch das Endoskop anzuwenden um nach inneren Verletzungen zu sehen. Sie säuberte es gewissenhaft, desinfizierte es und führte es ganz vorsichtig bei Rush ein.   
"Massive Blutungen im Eintrittsbereich, aber die Darmwand ist zum Glück soweit intakt, daß es abheilen wird", kommentierte sie, was sie auf dem Monitor sehen konnte.   
Ganz langsam und vorsichtig zog sie das Endoskop wieder aus ihm heraus und meinte dann: "Er wird noch eine Weile ziemliche Schmerzen haben. Mehr Sorgen macht mir im Moment eine mögliche Infektion. Wer immer ihm das angetan hat, wir wissen nicht wie oder mit was."   
"Solange Lt. Johansen selber noch Patientin ist, sollte einer von uns an Bord bleiben", schlug ihr Kollege vor und Dr. Brightman nickte.   
"Ist Dr. Rush soweit versorgt?", fragte sie dann.   
"Einige Schürfwunden müssen noch verbunden werden", sagte ein anderer Arzt.   
"Tun Sie das, und legen Sie gleich einen Zugang für eine Infusion. Ich werde derweil überprüfen, was uns hier an Medkiamenten zur Verfügung steht. Miss Armstrong und Lt. James", wandte sich Dr. Brightman nun an die beiden Frauen, "sind Sie mit den Medizin-Vorräten an Bord vertraut?"

Während Dr. Brightman von Chloe und Vanessa eine Übersicht bekam, säuberten und verbanden die beiden anderen Ärzte noch Rushs restliche Wunden und drehten ihn langsam wieder auf den Rücken. Rush stöhnte kurz auf, kam aber nicht zu Bewußtsein. Sie ließen seinen Unterleib frei, schoben unter die genähte Wunde nur ein Gazestoff und deckten ihn dann zu. Je mehr Luft an die Wunde kommen konnte, desto besser.  
Wenig später waren dann beide Patienten versorgt. Chloe saß bei TJ am Bett und wachte über sie und Rush hatte der Arzt an einen Tropf angeschlossen.   
Dr. Brightman hatte unterdessen Lt. Scott hereingebeten und ihn informiert, daß sie vorerst an Bord bleiben würde um sich um die beiden zu kümmern. Scott nickte und begleitete dann persönlich die beiden anderen Ärzte zum Raum mit den Kommunikationssteinen zurück, nachdem er eine Wache für die Krankenstation herbeordert und klare Anweisungen gegeben hatte.   
TJ und Dr. Rush waren beide stabil und den Umständen entsprechend ging es ihnen gut. Dr. Brightman bat Chloe auf beide ein Auge zu haben, während sie noch einmal nach Colonel Young sehen wollte.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli hatte Melody zur Messe gebracht und sie genötigt, wenigstens etwas zu trinken. Das tat sie allerdings erst, nachdem Eli ihr haarklein berichtet hatte, was er im Shuttle gesehen hatte. Er sah, daß ihre Finger sich unaufhörlich öffneten und schlossen (scheinbar bemerkte sie es gar nicht) und ihr Blick war leer. Sie saßen jetzt gerade eine halbe Stunde hier, doch Melody kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Angespannt wartete sie darauf, daß Lt. Scott sich bei Eli melden würde, wie versprochen, aber es blieb ruhig. Immer wieder kamen ihr Elis Schilderungen des vielen Blutes von Rush in den Sinn und ihr wurde fast schlecht vor Sorge. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stand auf.  
"Melody, wo willst Du hin?", rief Eli hinter ihr her, als sie Richtung Ausgang lief und folgte ihr schnell.  
"Ich kann nicht mehr untätig rumsitzen, Eli", meinte sie. "Ich werde noch verrückt."  
"Matt hat versprochen, daß er sich meldet, wenn er etwas weiß. Du kannst eh nicht hinein! Melody!" Eli hastete hinter ihr her und als er sie eingeholt hatte, hielt er ihre Hand fest. Zornig wandte sich das Mädchen zu ihm um.  
"Laß mich los, Eli!", fauchte sie und der junge Mann ließ sie los, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, weil er sie noch niemals wütend erlebt hatte. Doch er erholte sich schnell wieder und gerade als Melody sich wieder umwandte, griff er noch einmal nach ihrer Hand.  
"Warte doch, bitte", sagte er sanft und tatsächlich blieb sie stehen. "Du kannst jetzt nicht reingehen", wiederholte er noch einmal und spürte, daß sie wirklich zögerte. "Es bringt doch nichts, komm wieder mit zur Messe oder wir könnten auf unser kleines Aussichtsdeck gehen", schlug er vor.   
"Eli, nachdem, was Du mir erzählt hast könnte Nicholas sterben!", rief sie jetzt fast panisch und in ihren Augen begann es verräterisch zu glänzen. "Ich kann hier nicht einfach rumsitzen und warten, ich kann nicht!"  
"Du kannst aber nicht hinein, Mel", sagte Eli schon fast verzweifelt. "Bitte, versuch Dich zu beruhigen."  
"Beruhigen? Warst Du auch so ruhig nachdem Simeon Ginn erwürgt hat? Konntest Du da auch ruhig bleiben?", fuhr sie ihn an und bereute ihre Worte sofort. Sämtliche Farbe war aus Elis Gesicht gewichen und er ließ sie los, schaute nach unten.  
Melodys Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Schuld und zitternd sagte sie: "Ich… es tut mir leid, Eli, das wollte ich nicht. Aber… ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn."  
Sie wollte eine Hand auf seinen Arm legen, aber er wich zurück. Es war gerade zwei Monate her, daß Simeon Dr. Perry in Ginns Körper und somit auch Ginn getötet hatte, die mit ihr getauscht hatte und Melody wußte, daß Eli und Ginn gerade erst zusammengekommen waren.  
"Eli…", Tränen traten ihr jetzt in die Augen. "Es tut mir so leid." Um Entschuldigung flehend blickte sie ihn an und schließlich schluckte Eli nur, rang sich ein winziges Lächeln ab und meinte nur: "Schon okay, ich verstehe Dich ja. Aber das ändert nichts daran, daß Du nicht hinein kannst. Manchmal… muß man einfach nur hilflos zusehen und hoffen, daß ein Wunder geschieht", sagte er leise.  
In einer impulsiven Geste trat Melody an ihn heran und umarmte ihn. Etwas, das sie bisher noch nie getan hatte zumal sie Körperkontakt mit anderen mied.   
Eli war überrascht, doch schließlich erwiderte er die Geste, in dem er sie kurz drückte und dann sanft von sich wegschob. Das Mädchen strich sich verlegen eine Haarstähne aus dem Gesicht und trat zwei Schritte zurück. Eli war ein wenig verwirrt. Es war jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr her, daß er sie durch Zufall kennengelernt hatte und gleich am Anfang schon entwickelte er eine kleine Schwäche für sie. Doch sie hatte ihm nie Hoffnungen gemacht und schweren Herzens hatte er es akzeptiert. Doch dann war Ginn aufgetaucht und sie schien ihn zu mögen. Eli wußte nicht, ob er sich nur geschmeichelt fühlte, es nur als seine einzige Chance sah, eine Freundin abzubekommen, oder ob er wirklich etwas für sie empfand, aber je länger er Zeit mit Ginn verbrachte, desto mehr fühlte er sich von ihr angezogen. Er war glücklich. Bis Simeon sie ihm genommen hatte. Und gleichzeitig damit auch Dr. Rush Mandy. Nach Ginns Tod hatte sich Melody mehr um ihn gekümmert, ebenso Chloe, doch er hielt seine Gefühle verschlossen. Sein Verhalten hatte sich verändert, zum schlechteren. Er machte Fehler, schwänzte Schichten, übersah wichtige Daten oder Energiewerte. Schließlich hatte sogar Dr. Rush davon wohl genug gehabt und nachdem er Volker von der Brücke geschickt hatte, hatte er ihm einen, für Eli recht fragwürdigen und schmerzhaften, Vortrag gehalten. Mit der Zeit wurde es erträglich, doch Ginn fehlte ihm einfach. Melody schien es zu spüren und daraufhin öfters einfach nur in seiner Nähe zu sein. Seine anfängliche Schwärmerei für das Mädchen machte sich wieder bei ihm bemerkbar aber dieses mal war er sich ziemlich sicher, daß es nur ein Ersatz für Ginn gewesen wäre. So distanzierte er sich von ihr und Melody schien es zu akzeptieren. Daß sie ihn nun freundschaftlich umarmt hatte brachte seine Gefühle erneut in Wallung und für einen Moment hatte er wieder Hoffnung.  
"Eli?", riß ihre Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte in ihr traurig wirkendes Gesicht.  
"Komm", meinte er nur und wandte sich in Richtung Aussichtsdeck. Melody folgte ihm.  
Die Aussicht auf die Sterne hatte tatsächlich eine beruhigende Wirkung auf beide und irgendwann meldete sich dann endlich Matt über Elis Funkgerät.  
Viel Informationen gab es allerdings nicht, er konnte nur sagen, daß es TJ und Rush den Umständen entsprechend gut ging und der Colonel keinerlei Verletzungen erlitten hatte. Doch auf Elis Frage hin, was passiert war, konnte Matt auch keine Antwort geben.   
"Sind sie schon wach? Können wir sie besuchen?", fragte Melody neben Eli ins Funkgerät und Scott mußte leider verneinen.  
"Dr. Brightman hat vorläufig ein Besuchsverbot verhängt und soviel ich weiß, sind beide noch bewußtlos."  
"Danke für die Info, Matt", meinte Eli noch, bevor er die Übertragung beendete.  
Melody war zwar erleichtert, daß Nicholas und TJ am Leben waren, dennoch machte sie sich furchtbare Sorgen. Sie beschloß, daß es wohl das beste wäre, sich mit Arbeit abzulenken und meinte zu Eli: "Ich denke, ich werde wieder auf die Brücke gehen. Ich muß irgendetwas tun."  
"Ich komm gleich nach", meinte Eli nur und Melody fragte nicht weiter, sondern ließ ihn allein.

Dr. Brightman befand sich wieder auf dem Weg zurück zur Krankenstation. Ihr kurzer Besuch bei Colonel Young hatte nichts Neues gebracht und die ganze Sache gab ihr Rätsel auf. Der CO schien wirklich kein Motiv für eine solche Tat zu haben und Dr. Brightman war geneigt, ihm zu glauben. Zumal er sich gerade um Lt. Johansen auffallend Sorgen machte. Nach Dr. Rush hatte er zwar auch gefragt, aber gleichzeitig hatte er ihr seinen Verdacht mitgeteilt, daß vielleicht der Wissenschaftler der Schuldige war. Das allerdings hielt die Ärztin für noch weiter hergeholt. Sie müßten wohl abwarten, bis beide Patienten wieder wach waren und erzählen konnten, was passiert war.   
Als sie die Krankenstation wieder betrat stellte sie fest, daß Lt. Johansen wieder bei Bewußtsein war. Chloe unterhielt sich leise mit ihr und Dr. Brightman winkte sie kurz zu sich.  
"Schau TJ, Dr. Brightman ist hier, ich komme gleich wieder", meinte die junge Frau gerade zu der Saniäterin und kam zur Ärztin heran.   
"Seit wann ist sie wach?", fragte sie leise.  
"Erst seit ein paar Minuten. Sie ist noch ein wenig benommen und wollte wissen, was passiert ist. Ich habe ihr gesagt, das würden Sie ihr am besten erklären."  
Dr. Brightman klopfte Chloe auf die Schulter. "Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht. Würden Sie bitte nach Dr. Rush sehen während ich mit Lt. Johansen spreche?", bat sie und Chloe nickte und setzte sich zu Rush ans Bett.  
"Lt. Johansen, ich bin Dr. Brightman", begrüßte sie ihre Patientin. "Wie fühlen Sie sich? Haben Sie Schmerzen?"  
"Es geht, abgesehen von meinem Kopf habe ich nur ein Ziehen im Unterleib", antwortete TJ.  
"Lt., können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist? Was ist das Letzte, an das Sie sich erinnern?", fragte die Ärztin, bevor sie ihr mitteilen würde, was es mit ihren Verletzungen auf sich hatte.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau…", meinte TJ müde und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen als sie nachdachte.  
"Dr. Rush und ich waren gerade beim Pflanzen sammeln und danach… weiß ich nichts mehr. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist Chloes Gesicht, als ich gerade aufgewacht bin. Was ist denn passiert? Und warum bin ich auf der Krankenstation?"  
"Sie können sich auch an nichts mehr erinnern?", fragte Dr. Brightman überrascht und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
"Nein, und was heißt auch? Wo sind Everett und Dr. Rush überhaupt?" Langsam wich der Nebel aus ihren Gedanken und immer mehr Fragen türmten sich in ihr auf.   
Dr. Brightman bemerkte es wohl, denn sie faßte für TJ die Ereignisse kurz zusammen. Als sie auf ihre Verletzung zu sprechen kam, zögerte sie etwas.  
"Lt., ich muß Sie das jetzt fragen. Wann hatten Sie das letzte mal Geschlechtsverkehr?"  
TJs Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte die Ärztin völlig überrascht an.  
"Wann ich… wieso? Was…", und dann änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig und sie wußte, was hinter der Frage steckte. Das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib, diese Frage… TJ wurde für einen Moment schlecht und ein Eisklumpen schien in ihrem Magen zu sein.  
"Ich… das war noch auf der Erde", sagte sie schließlich leise. Dr. Brightman nickte verstehend und sagte dann vorsichtig: "Wir haben Verletzungen an Ihrem Unterleib festgestellt, es scheint, daß Sie vergewaltigt wurden."  
TJ war sprachlos und völlig geschockt. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken umher, warum konnte sie sich aber nicht erinnern? Das nächste, das ihr in den Sinn kam war, daß sie nur mit zwei Männern dort war, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß einer der beiden…  
"Wo sind Everett und Dr. Rush?", wollte sie dann wissen und ihre Stimme klang erstickt.   
Dr. Brightman ahnte natürlich, auf was ihre Frage hinauszielte und erklärte: "Colonel Young ist in seinem Quartier und es geht ihm soweit gut. Aber er kann sich ebenfalls an nichts erinnern und… er wirkte sehr besorgt, als er davon gehört hat. Dr. Rush dagegen… nun, ihm wurde dasselbe angetan wie Ihnen. Er ist immer noch bewußtlos und hat eine ernste Verletzung davongetragen. Sind Sie sicher, daß sie allein auf dem Planeten waren?", hakte Dr. Brightman noch einmal nach.  
TJ nickte nur. "Ja, es war ein unbewohnter Planet und im Shuttle waren nur wir drei." Sie ballte ihre Finger zu einer Faust, hielt sie dann vor den Mund und biß, scheinbar ohne daß sie es groß merkte, auf eine Hautfalte an ihrem Zeigfinger.   
"Lt.", wandte sie Dr. Brightman noch einmal an sie, "Dr. Rush ist noch nicht erwacht, aber wenn das der Fall ist, dann kann er uns vielleicht sagen, was passiert ist. Ich sehe selber, daß es nicht viele Erklärungen gibt, aber Sie sollten trotzdem nicht vorschnell urteilen. Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, daß einer ihrer Kollegen…" Sie brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn TJ fiel ihr ins Wort.  
"Nein, das wäre wirklich undenkbar", meinte sie nur und ihr Blick glitt irgendwo in die Ferne.  
"Versuchen Sie noch ein wenig zu schlafen", schlug die Ärztin ihr vor und wußte genau, daß sie im Moment viel zu aufgewühlt war nach diesem Schock.  
"Falls etwas sein sollte, ich bin ganz in der Nähe." Dr. Brightman tätschelte ihr einmal den Arm und ließ sie dann allein.  
TJ kaute immer noch unbewußt an ihrer Hautfalte. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, was sie eben erfahren hatte. Wenn das überhaupt wirklich stimmte, was ihr gesagt wurde. Doch sie spürte selber, daß kein Irrtum vorlag, warum hätte sie sonst diese Schmerzen? Aber wer konnte ihr so etwas antun? Dr. Rush auf keinen Fall, warum hätte er das tun sollen? Und Everett? Nun ja, sie hatten ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen, mit hinreichenden Konsequenzen sogar, aber das war noch auf der Erde und ihre Affäre war schon seit langer Zeit zu Ende. Selbst als er erfahren hatte, daß TJ ein Kind von ihm erwartete, hatte er zwar die Verantwortung tragen wollen aber niemals versucht, mit ihr wieder etwas anzufangen. Dann hatte sie das Kind verloren bei dem Übergriff der Luzianer-Allianz und seitdem hatte keiner der beiden auch nur eine Andeutung gemacht.   
Bis auf das eine Mal in Everetts Büro, fiel es TJ wieder ein. Der Moment, als sie über Dr. Rush geredet hatten, als er sie küssen wollte. Doch auch das war schon wieder ein halbes Jahr her und Everett würde niemals ohne ihr Einverständnis mit ihr schlafen. Nein, es konnte einfach keiner der beiden gewesen sein. Aber was war dann passiert? TJs Gehirn weigerte sich schlichtweg überhaupt einen der beiden in Betracht zu ziehen und suchte stattdessen nach einer anderen Erklärung. Doch es wollte ihr keine einfallen. Aber es mußte irgendwie mit dem Planeten zusammenhängen, warum konnte sich weder Everett noch sie an etwas erinnern? Es blieb jetzt nur noch zu hoffen, daß Dr. Rush erklären konnte, was passiert war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, sah aber nur auf die Trennwand.   
Seufzend bemerkte sie, daß sie die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Finger gekaut hatte, der jetzt einige Bißspuren aufwies und nahm die Hand wieder herunter. Sie wünschte sich fast, daß Dr. Brightman ihr das Alien-Gift verabreicht hätte, damit sie einfach schlafen würde. Die Gedanken waren quälend und in ihrem Hals bildete sich langsam ein Kloß.   
"Chloe!", rief sie schließlich leise und das Mädchen war nur Sekunden später bei ihr.  
"TJ?", fragte sie nur und drückte ihre Hand. Tamara erwiderte die Geste und Chloe spürte, daß sie einfach nur jemanden bei sich haben wollte. Sie setzte sich neben sie und während Tamara mit ihren Tränen kämpfte, streichelte Chloe beruhigend über ihre Hand.

Nach einer Weile, erschöpft von den unterdrückten Tränen und beruhigt durch Chloes Anwesenheit, war TJ doch noch eingeschlafen. Dr. Brightman hatte sich ebenfalls ablösen lassen und die Krankenstation lag im Dämmerlicht. Der diensthabende Arzt, diesmal in der Gestalt eines anderen Wissenschaftlers, stand gerade im hinteren Bereich und machte sich mit der Medikamentenliste vertraut, als er ein leises Stöhnen hörte. Schnell packte er die Liste beiseite und trat zu Rush heran, der das Geräusch verursacht hatte. Er war gerade am Aufwachen.  
"Was… ooouch…", stöhnte er, als er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Unterleib spürte.  
"Ganz ruhig, versuchen Sie sich nicht zu bewegen", sagte der Arzt schnell und überprüfte gleich seine Vitalfunktionen.  
Rush blickte sich irritiert um bis er begriff, daß er auf der Krankenstation der Destiny lag.  
"Was ist passiert? Warum bin ich hier?", fragte er und verzog das Gesicht vor Pein.  
"An was erinnern Sie sich zuletzt?", fragte der Arzt, während er Rushs Puls maß. Dr. Brightman hatte ihn natürlich über die Gedächtnislücken der anderen beiden Patienten informiert und er wollte wissen, ob es bei Dr. Rush genauso war.  
Rush blickte ihn immer noch irritiert an. "Wer sind Sie?", fragte er dann.  
"Dr. Willis, SGC. Nicht verwandt oder verschwägert mit Bruce Willis, obwohl ich auch eine Glatze habe, zumindest mein richtiger Körper ", sagte er trocken. "Sie wurden auf dem Planeten verletzt", fügte er noch erklärend hinzu. "An was erinnern Sie sich?"  
Rush brauchte einen Moment um seine Verwirrtheit beiseite zu schieben und über das nachzudenken, was er zuletzt mitbekommen hatte.  
"Lt. Johansen und ich waren dabei Pflanzen zu sammeln und dann...", er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. "Dann war da ein Schatten vor mir und ich lag auf dem Boden…", gedankenverloren tastet er nach seiner Schläfe, genau dorthin, wo er den Schnitt auch hatte.  
"Und weiter?", hakte Dr. Willis interessiert nach.  
Rush schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Danach ist alles weg."  
Der Arzt schürzte die Lippen. "Dasselbe haben ihre Kollegen berichtet. Filmriß. Keiner weiß, was passiert ist oder wie sie ins Shuttle kamen."  
"Was ist mit mir passiert?", fragte Rush jetzt deutlich erregt und stöhnte noch einmal auf, als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.   
"Ich sagte doch, bleiben Sie ruhig."  
"Wo ist meine Hose?!" In seiner Stimme klang jetzt eine leichte Panik mit und Dr. Willis hielt es für besser, ihm alles zu erklären.  
"Sie waren ziemlich schlimm verletzt, als Sie aus dem Shuttle geholt wurden", fing er an und legte dabei eine Hand auf Rushs Schulter, um ihn auf der Liege zu halten. "Wir haben einen Dammriß bei Ihnen festgestellt und Sie mußten genäht werden", erklärte er vorsichtig und gab Rush einen Moment, um die Information umzusetzen.   
"Wie kann ich einen Dammriß haben?", fragte er auch gleich perplex und geschockt.   
"Nun, wie es aussieht wurden Sie… nun ja, jemand hat Sie anscheinend ziemlich grob… vergewaltigt."  
Rush blickte ihn sekundenlang mit leicht geöffnetem Mund einfach nur an, dann glitt sein Blick auf seine verbundenen Handgelenke und sagte nur: "Was?"  
Dr. Willis seufzte. "Wir wissen nicht, was passiert ist, aber Tatsache ist, daß Sie und auch Lt. Johansen typische Vergewaltigungsverletzungen aufweisen. Sie können sich wirklich an nichts erinnern?"  
"Nein!", rief er aus. Dann fiel ihm auf, daß der Arzt Col. Young nicht erwähnt hatte. Eigentlich wollte er den Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende spinnen, das war zu absurd, dennoch fragte er nach.   
"Was ist mit Col. Young? Wurde er auch… verletzt?", formulierte er es dann.  
"Nein, ihm fehlt nichts. Er ist bereits in seinem Quartier. Dr. Rush, versuchen Sie noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Sie müssen möglichst ruhig liegenbleiben damit die Wunde verheilen kann."  
Rush wirkte äußerlich recht gefaßt, doch in seinem Inneren tobte das Chaos. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war, doch er konnte es nicht. Dann war da noch der unfaßbare Gedanke, daß es nur Young gewesen sein konnte, der ihm das angetan hatte. Nur er kam in Frage, aber selbst Rush konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Young über TJ herfallen würde. Es war einfach alles absurd! Und warum sollte er das getan haben? Oder hatten sie etwas auf dem Planeten übersehen? Waren sie vielleicht doch nicht alleine? Er mußte es irgendwie schaffen seine Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen… andererseits wollte er lieber gar nicht daran denken, was mit ihm passiert war. Es war so undenkbar, demütigend und verletzend, er kam sich schmutzig vor und er spürte, daß seine Hände leicht zitterten. Dann erst realisierte er auch seine anderen Verletzungen an den Armen. Er schob den Verband über einem Handgelenk ein wenig nach oben und sah rote Striemen, die um das ganze Gelenk herumgingen. Anscheinend hatte man ihn gefesselt. Und seine Ellenbogen? Hatte er auf dem Boden knien müssen damit…   
Nick wurde plötzlich übel und ein Würgereiz überkam ihn. Durch die plötzliche Bewegung zur Seite durchzuckte ihn ein furchtbarer Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen und er spuckte Galle. Mehr kam nicht heraus, denn gegessen hatte er das letzte Mal schon vor über einem Tag. Dr. Willis kam sofort herbei, eine Metallschale in der Hand und hielt sie Rush unter den Kopf, mit der anderen stützte er ihn.   
"Ganz ruhig, versuchen Sie ruhig zu atmen", kam seine Stimme und nachdem Nicholas noch einmal gewürgt hatte, ging es ihm etwas besser. Dr. Willis stellte die Schale beiseite und ließ Rushs Oberkörper langsam wieder herunter.   
"Geht es wieder?", fragte er den schnell atmenden Schotten.  
Rush brachte ein Nicken zustande.   
"Ich weiß, daß es Ihnen schwerfallen wird, Dr. Rush, aber versuchen Sie ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich hole Ihnen noch etwas Wasser." Damit verschwand der Arzt, nahm gleich die Schale mit um sie zu säubern und kam kurz darauf mit einem Becher Wasser und einem Lappen zusätzlich zurück. Schnell wischte er den Boden sauber und stellte vorsichtshalber die Metallschale neben Rush ab.  
Der Wissenschaftler nippte unterdessen an dem Wasser, seine Hände zitterten dabei noch immer. Er versuchte, die unangenehmen Gedanken zu verdrängen und konzentrierte sich auf eine Gleichung, die er noch zu lösen hatte. Vorher stellte er noch den Becher zur Seite und schloß dann die Augen.   
Dr. Willis warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, er konnte sich nicht annähernd vorstellen, wie es dem Wissenschaftler jetzt zumute sein müßte. Seufzend ging er wieder nach hinten und ließ ihn allein.


	3. Chapter 3

Young warf sich auf seinem Bett unruhig hin und her. In seinem Traum wurde er gerade von zwei Aliens verfolgt, die aber immer im Schatten blieben. Er konnte lediglich schemenhafte Umrisse ihrer Gestalt ab und an erhaschen und erschrocken stellte er eine ziemlich große Ähnlichkeit mit den Nakai fest. Er lief immer schneller, doch sie holten auf. Schließlich wurde er an den Knöcheln gepackt und schlitterte bäuchlings über die Steine. Im Rutschen schaffte er es irgendwie sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und sah seinen Angreifer näher kommen. Harte, viel zu dünne, knöchrige Finger krallten sich plötzlich um seine Kehle und drückten zu. Er versuchte mit beiden Händen die fremde Hand zu lösen, doch er hatte keine Chance. Sein Kopf wurde zur Seite gedreht und er sah zwei Gestalten in ein paar Metern Entfernung dort liegen. TJ und Rush. Beide rührten sich nicht mehr und Young wußte, daß sie tot waren. Klickernde Laute drangen auf ihn ein und der Druck um seine Kehle nahm zu. Verzweifelt strampelte er wie eine auf dem Rücken liegende Schildkröte, seine Augen begannen hervorzuquellen und Funken explodierten vor seinen Augen.   
Schweißgebadet schreckte der Colonel in seinem Bett hoch, sein Herz raste und er hyperventilierte.  
 _Ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum_ , sagt er sich und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, in denen er auf seinem Bettrand saß, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Er streifte sich seine Hose und ein Hemd über, zog die Schuhe an und ging dann zu Brodys Destille.   
Es war mitten in der Nacht und er war allein dort. Er fand eine angefangene Flasche, griff sich einen Becher und stürzte ihn sofort herunter, als er etwas eingegossen hatte. Der zweite Becher folgte schnell. Zusammengesunken saß er an der Theke, seine linke Hand stützte seinen Kopf, in der rechten hielt er den nächsten Drink.  
"Colonel Young?", kam eine überraschte und leise Stimme neben ihm aus der Dunkelheit.   
Er drehte sich um und sah Miss Hansen auf ihn zukommen.  
"Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte sie weiter, als der Colonel wieder wegsah und den nächsten Becher herunterkippte.  
"Sicher", erwiderte er nur und schenkte sich nach.  
"Und TJ und Dr. Rush?", hakte Melody nach. Der CO schien angetrunken zu sein, was sie vorsichtig werden ließ zumal sie wußte, daß er auf Rush normalerweise nicht unbedingt gut zu sprechen war.  
Young zuckte mit den Achseln und kippte nach. "Tamara…", er pausierte kurz, nachdem er diesen Namen in einer sehr merkwürdigen, sanften Art ausgesprochen hatte, der Melody die Stirn runzeln ließ und hielt den Schnapsbecher in Augenhöhe bevor er ihn erneut leerte, "wurde verletzt. Vermutlich von Rush." Bereits nach dem 4. Becher war er sich sicher, daß Rush schuldig war. Nach dem 5. Becher glaubte er noch mehr daran.   
"Was?", fragte Melody mit erstickter Stimme. "Was ist denn passiert mit ihr?"  
Young hielt einen weiteren Drink in der Hand und schaute gedankenverloren in die klare Flüssigkeit bevor er schon leicht nuschelnd sagte: "Da Dr. Perry ihm nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht für seine… Phantasien, hat er die Nächstbeste genommen! Aber da hat er die Falsche angerührt!", zischte er und kippte den nächsten Schnaps herunter.  
Melody legte schockiert ihr Hand auf ihre Brust und riß die Augen auf.   
_Nein, das kann nicht sein, Nicholas würde niemals… er hat Dr. Perry geliebt!_ , ging es ihr nur durch den Kopf und glaubte nicht eine Sekunde daran. Doch warum erzählte der Col. so etwas? Der Alkohol alleine konnte es nicht sein, daher fragte sie: "Sind Sie sicher, daß er es war? Haben Sie es gesehen? Hat TJ es Ihnen gesagt?"  
Young hatte leichte Schwierigkeiten sich umzudrehen, ohne vom Stuhl zu kippen, und als er es geschafft hatte durchbohrten seine Augen ihre. Doch davon ließ sich Melody nicht beeindrucken, allerdings wahrte sie Abstand.  
"Er hat es irgendwie geschafft unsere Erinnerungen zu manipulieren, dieser verdammte Mistkerl!"  
"Sie erinnern sich nicht? Keiner von Ihnen?", hakte das Mädchen nach.  
"Nein! Aber eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht für das, was mit Tamara geschehen ist!", rief er wütend und Melody machte einen Schritt zurück.  
"Hören Sie, Col., vielleicht können wir Ihre Erinnerungen wieder ans Licht bringen. Es war sicher nicht Rush, er würde nie..", Melody konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, denn wütend darüber, daß sie Rush verteidigte war Everett aufgesprungen, schwankte kurz und packte sie dann bei den Oberarmen.   
Eine Alkoholfahne ließ Melody fast würgen, als sein Gesicht näher an ihres kam und sie blickte zur Seite.  
Die Hände um ihre Arme wurden immer mehr zu Schraubstöcken und der Col. schüttelte sich jetzt während er sie anschrie: "Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein! Er ist immer derjenige, der Ärger bringt. Ich hätte ihn damals niemals…"  
"Melody! Col. Young!", wurden sie von einer Stimme unterbrochen, die zu Eli gehörte. Young hielt inne und drehte sich zu dem jungen Mann herum.   
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Eli argwöhnisch und sein Blick fiel auf Youngs Hände, die Melody noch immer gepackt hatten. Die junge Frau hatte schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzogen, sagte aber nichts.  
Young ließ sie plötzlich wieder los, warf Melody noch einmal einen finsteren Blick zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Die Flasche mit dem restlichen Fusel nahm er mit.  
Als Young weg war rieb das Mädchen sich die Arme an den Stellen, an denen der Col. zugepackt hatte. Sie war schockiert, daß er so ausgerastet war und machte sich umso mehr Sorgen um Nick.  
"Mel, bist Du in Ordnung? Was war denn das gerade?", fragte Eli und kam zu ihr herüber.  
"Geht schon, zum Glück bist Du reingekommen, sonst…", sie wagte es nicht den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen.   
"Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte er nach.   
"Nicht so wichtig, aber hör zu, es scheint, daß alle drei nicht mehr wissen, was auf dem Planeten geschehen ist. Zumindest hat der Col. das gesagt. Gibt es einen Weg ihre Erinnerungen wieder ans Licht zu bringen?"  
"Ich wüßte nicht wie", meinte Eli achselzuckend.  
"Eli, das ist wichtig. Wir müssen herausfinden, was passiert ist, sonst fürchte ich, wird der Col. jemandem noch etwas antun."  
Eli verstand nicht mal die Hälfte, was Melody meinte, aber er wußte, daß sie sich niemals ohne Grund solche Sorgen machen würde.   
"Okay, okay", lenkte er dann ein, "wir sollten die Datenbank der Destiny durchsuchen, vielleicht finden wir dort etwas."  
Melody wartete gar nicht erst auf weiteres sondern hastete zur Brücke. Eli folgte ihr.

Col. Young war auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation um mit Rush abzurechnen. Inzwischen hatte der Alkohol seine Sinne völlig benebelt und das Geradeauslaufen gelang ihm auch nicht mehr. Er taumelte die Gänge entlang, sich jeweils rechts und links abstützend und blieb schließlich vor der letzten Ecke stehen, bevor er die Tür zur Krankenstation erreichen würde. Er leerte mit einem kräftigen Zug die Flasche und warf sie dann einfach auf den Boden. Als er um die Ecke taumelte sah er dort einen Wachtposten stehen.  
Als dieser den Col. sah, machte er einen recht schockierten Eindruck, salutierte aber.  
"Colonel!"  
Young beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter und wollte die Krankenstation betreten, doch der Wachtposten stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
"Es tut mir leid, Colonel, Dr. Brightman hat keinen Besuch erlaubt."  
"Is' mir… egal was Dr. …Dr. Brightman sagt, ich bin immer noch Ihr…Vor-…Vorgesetzter. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich …sofort durch oder ich werfe… werfe Sie eigenhändig von dem verdammten Schiff!"  
Der diensthabende Soldat wußte für einen Moment nicht wirklich, was er machen sollte, doch seinen Befehl hatte er von Lt. Scott bekommen und soviel er wußte, war der Col. selber noch gar nicht dienstfähig gewesen. Außerdem sprach sein aktueller Zustand Bände. Der Mann riß sich zusammen, spannte seine Muskeln an und sagte dann: "Sir, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich habe meine Befehle."  
Young glaubte nicht richtig zu hören und trat näher, wobei er sich allerdings an der Wand abstützen mußte, sonst wäre er gefallen.  
"Sie gehen jetzt …. sofort aus dem Weg, sonst…"  
"Colonel?", wurde er von einer Stimme hinter ihm unterbrochen. "Gibt es ein Problem?" Es war Scott, der nicht schlafen konnte, aufgewühlt von Chloes Bericht, und es vorzog, statt sich im Bett herumzuwälzen und vielleicht damit Chloe zu stören, die dringend Schlaf brauchte, lieber eine Joggingrunde einzulegen. Die Stimme des Col. klang merkwürdig unstet und er wollte nachsehen, was los war. Als er seinen CO völlig angetrunken vor sich sah hob er überrascht die Augenbrauen und blickte zu dem Wachposten. Der schien sehr erleichtert zu sein, als der Lt. aufgetaucht war und erklärte: "Der Col. wollte auf die Krankenstation, aber…"  
"Col.", meinte Scott sanft, der die Gefahr erkannt hatte, "Sie können jetzt nicht da rein. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und TJ schläft. Sie stören den Heilungspozeß, wenn Sie sie jetzt wecken."  
Er wählte mit voller Absicht Worte, von denen er hoffte, selbst in diesem Zustand an seine Vernunft zu appellieren, mußte aber feststellen, daß er damit nur mäßig Erfolg hatte.  
"Ich willnich ….willnich zu TJ, ich will zu Rush", zischte der Mann und wollte sich an der Wache vorbeischieben.  
Scott nickte der Wache kurz zu und beide packten Youngs Arme um ihn aufzuhalten. Das brachte Young natürlich auf 180 und er fing an, herumzuschreien und versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu lösen.  
Kurz darauf ging die Tür von der Krankenstation auf und Dr. Willis trat heraus. "Was ist hier los?", fragte er, als er die drei Männer erblickte.  
"Der Colonel wollte TJ besuchen, wir machen ihm gerade klar, daß es gerade ein ungünstiger Moment ist", versuchte Scott die Lage etwas runterzuspielen.  
Young hatte sich derweil etwas beruhigt, weil er sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen konnte. Dr. Willis trat etwas näher, roch den Alkohol und meinte dann: "Colonel, Sie sollten besser in Ihr Quartier gehen und schlafen. Lt. Johansen geht es gut und sie schläft. Und wenn ich Sie in 20 Sekunden hier immer noch sehen sollte, dann werde ich Sie unfreiwillig schlafen schicken, haben Sie das verstanden?" Dr. Willis hatte ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er das sagte und Scott meinte: "Ich bringe ihn persönlich zurück. Danke, Doktor."  
"Jederzeit." Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und Scott sagte leise in Youngs Ohr: "Sir, bei allem Respekt, aber Sie sind total betrunken. Ich bringe Sie jetzt in Ihr Quartier wo Sie bleiben werden, ist das klar?"  
Irgendwas in Scotts Stimme ließ den Col. resignieren und er nickte.   
"Gut, ich werde Sie jetzt loslassen und dann gehen wir."  
Scott lockerte seinen Griff und nickte dem Wachposten zu, der Young jetzt ebenfalls losließ. Zum Glück hatte diese kleine Handgreiflichkeit scheinbar Young etwas zu Sinnen gebracht und er blieb friedlich. Wortlos ließ er sich von Scott am Arm nehmen und folgte ihm in sein Quartier, wo er auf sein Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.  
Matt blickte ihn an und wußte nicht, was er denken sollte. Nur eins war sicher, der Colonel geriet immer mehr aus der Bahn und er machte sich Sorgen, daß er irgendwann etwas tat, was er hinterher bereuen würde. Nun, er würde wohl mit ihm sprechen müssen, auch wenn er der Kommandant war. Er zog dem betrunkenen Mann noch die Stiefel aus, lockerte die Gürtelschnalle und verließ dann den Raum.

Melody war hellwach durch den Zwischefall mit Col. Young. Eli dagegen war nach guten zwei Stunden in seinem Sessel eingeschlafen und Melody mußte leicht schmunzeln, als er anfing leise zu schnarchen. Sie rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter und der junge Mann schreckte hoch.  
"Was… ich bin wach, ich bin wach…", sagte er und brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren.   
"Eli, geh schlafen", meinte das Mädchen sanft. "Tut mir leid, daß ich Dich so überfallen habe."  
"Nein, nein, das ist schon okay", meinte er, rieb sich einmal über die Augen und tippte dann auf ein paar Buttons.  
"Eli… geh", meinte Melody noch einmal, diesmal hatte sie die Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und lächelte ihn an.  
Er blickte sie für einen Moment verunsichert an und mußte dann gähnen.  
"Ist das wirklich okay?", fragte er dann, als sie lachen mußte.  
"Sicher. Wir können morgen weitermachen."  
"Dann… gute Nacht", sagte er etwas zögerlich, stand auf und verließ dann die Brücke, wobei er sich noch einmal nach ihr umdrehte.  
Sie hatte sich bereits wieder ihrer Konsole gewidmet und suchte weiter.  
Das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür sagte ihr, daß sie allein war.  
"Gwen!", sagte sie in die Stille hinein und hoffte, die KI würde sie hören. Sekunden später stand ihre Schwester vor ihr, ein warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
"Hallo Melody", begrüßte sie sie.  
"Gwen, ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen", kam die junge Frau sofort zur Sache. Sie berichtete knapp, was vorgefallen war, verschwieg aber den Vorfall mit Col. Young.  
"Gibt es einen Weg die Erinnerungen wieder ans Licht zu bringen? Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Nicholas. Young denkt, er war es, der…", sie verstummte und Gwen nickte nur.   
"Wenn Dr. Rush den Stuhl benutzen würde, dann wäre ich in der Lage in seine Gedanken einzudringen, wie ich es schon einmal tun konnte. Vielleicht könnte ich die Blockade überwinden."  
"Ich wußte, daß Du uns helfen kannst. Ich werde morgen als erstes mit Nicholas sprechen", sagte Melody erfreut, doch Gwendolyn bremste sie etwas.  
"Melody, Du solltest vielleicht vorher daran denken, daß er diese Erinnerungen gar nicht wiederhaben möchte."  
"Ich weiß genau, daß er es nicht war und er weiß, daß er so etwas nie tun würde", meinte sie resolut.  
"Das mag sein, aber hast Du Dir schon mal überlegt, was mit ihm eigentlich passiert ist?"  
Melody blickte sie nachdenklich an. "Glaubst Du etwa, er wurde von Young verletzt, weil er sich an ihm für TJ rächen wollte? Das würde aber bedeuten, daß er es doch war… das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn!"  
"Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, ich sage nur, daß Du erst einmal herausfinden solltest, welcher Art die Verletzungen von Dr. Rush sind. Wenn er Lt. Johansen nicht angerührt hat und seine Hose voller Blut war, besteht dann nicht die Möglichkeit, daß auch er auf eine ähnliche Weise wie der Lt. verletzt wurde?"  
Das Mädchen blickte die KI betroffen an, daran hatte sie wirklich nicht gedacht. Ihr ging es nur darum Col. Young beweisen zu können, daß Rush unschuldig war. Was es allerdings für den Wissenschaftler bedeuten würde, sich zu erinnern und zu wissen, was ihm angetan wurde… vielleicht angetan…  
Nein, sie würde nicht spekulieren, allein der Gedanke, den die KI ihr gerade gegeben hatte machte sie ganz krank. Bestimmt war es nur eine Beinverletzung. Doch irgendwie spürte sie, daß die KI Recht hatte.  
"Ich… ich werde ihn fragen", meinte sie dann nur.   
"Wäre es nicht besser, wenn es Col. Young versuchen würde?", schlug Gwen vor.  
Sofort schüttelte Melody den Kopf. "Nein, er ist weder auf mich noch auf Dich gut zu sprechen. Ich werde ihn mit so etwas lieber nicht behelligen." Gedankenverloren rieb sie sich die Arme an den Stellen, an denen der Col. sie gepackt hatte.  
"Also gut, Du weißt, was Du zu tun hast." Damit war Gwen wieder verschwunden und Melody blieb nachdenklich eine Weile sitzen. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber noch eine Zeit warten, bis es Nicholas besser ging? Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie gar nicht lange warten, woher sollte sie wissen, was Young vorhatte. So wie er drauf war traute sie ihm alles zu.   
Sie beschloß ihm am Morgen einfach einen Besuch abzustatten und zu sehen, wie sein Befinden war.  
Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen machte sie sich wenig später auf den Weg in ihr Quartier. 

Col. Young erwachte mit ziemlichen Kopfschmerzen und er stöhnte auf, als er sich aufsetzte. Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, daß er in der Destille gesessen hatte. So viel hatte er doch gar nicht getrunken? Aber wie war er in sein Bett gekommen?  
Er zog es vor eine Weile einfach sitzen zu bleiben und hielt sich den Kopf, bis ein Klopfen ertönte.  
"Herein", sagte er und war selber befremdet über den Klang seiner Stimme, die im Moment nicht wie seine klang.  
Die Türen glitten auf und gaben Lt. Scott frei.  
"Guten Morgen, Sir", sagte er mit einer neutralen Miene und trat ein.  
"Lt.", erwiderte Young nur und fragte dann: "Haben Sie ein wichtiges Anliegen?"  
Der junge Mann musterte seinen CO und meinte dann: "Ich denke schon, Sir."  
Young seufzte unmerklich, er hatte für Gespräche noch keinen Kopf. Dennoch bot er ihm einen Platz an. "Setzten Sie sich."  
"Danke, Sir, ich stehe lieber", erwiderte Matt.  
"Also, was gibt es so wichtiges?"  
"Nun Sir, ich denke, wir sollten uns über die gestrige Nacht unterhalten", fing Scott zögerlich an und Young runzelte die Stirn.  
"Die gestrige Nacht? Ist etwas passiert?"  
"Sir, mit Verlaub, aber Sie waren betrunken und wollten sich gewaltsam Zutritt zur Krankenstation verschaffen, wissen Sie das nicht mehr?"  
Young blickte ihn entgeistert an und dann kamen allmählich einige Erinnerungsfragmente zurück. Er erinnerte sich wieder, was mit TJ passiert war und daran, daß er Rush dafür die Schuld gegeben hatte.   
"Ja, ich war wohl etwas übereifrig, Lt. Keine Sorge, das kommt nicht noch einmal vor. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?" Youngs Tonfall war so eisig geworden, daß Scott sofort begriff, daß der Col. keine weiteren Worte über dieses Thema dulden würde. Matt zögerte kurz, ob er es doch riskieren sollte, aber auch Youngs Augen sagte ihm, daß er es lieber lassen sollte.  
"Nein, Sir, ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob es Ihnen gut geht."  
"Das tut es, Lt., danke. Sie können wegtreten."  
"Ja, Sir." Der junge Lt. drehte sich um und ließ den CO allein.  
Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und atmete einmal tief aus und wieder ein. Das war nicht gerade so gelaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Doch was konnte er tun? Bei Camile Wray wollte er auf keinen Fall dieses doch recht delikate Thema anschneiden, sie würde sofort Kontakt zur IOA aufnehmen und vermutlich versuchen, den Colonel zu diskreditieren damit sie die Leitung übernehmen konnte.  
Seine einzige Chance sah er in TJ. Wenn jemand zum Colonel durchdringen konnte, dann sie, aber das mußte wohl noch warten. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Messe um sein Frühstück zu holen und dann würde er die Wachschicht vor der Krankenstation übernehmen. Er hoffte nur, daß Young nicht noch einmal versuchen würde sich unerlaubt Zutritt zu verschaffen.


	4. Chapter 4

Melody hatte auf das Frühstück verzichtet. Angesichts des Gespräches, was vor ihr lag, war ihr gar nicht nach Essen zumute. Mit klopfendem Herzen kam sie vor der Krankenstation an und wurde von der Wache prompt aufgehalten.  
"Bitte, es ist wichtig", versuchte sie den Soldaten zu überzeugen sie einzulassen. "Ich muß dringend mit Dr. Rush reden."  
"Tut mir leid, Ma'am, aber ich habe meine Befehle", sagte der Mann pflichtbewußt und das Mädchen seufzte.   
"Hören Sie, ich bin nicht gekommen um hier einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abzustatten oder Kaffee zu trinken, ich muß mit Dr. Rush über eine Möglichkeit sprechen, wie er seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangen kann und wir somit herausbekommen, was auf dem Planeten passiert ist. Das sollte auch im Interesse von Lt. Johansen und Col. Young sein!" Sie hatte sehr eindringlich gesprochen und spürte, daß sie den Wachtmann wenigstens zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte, aber er wollte sie immer noch nicht durchlassen.   
"Hören Sie, muß ich erst ein Messer suchen und mir eine Schnittverletzung beibringen damit Sie mich durchlassen?", fragte sie jetzt herausfordernd und die Wache schien zu merken, daß es ihr tatsächlich ernst und wichtig war. Daher sagte er: "Also gut, ich werde den Arzt fragen, ob Sie hinein dürfen. Warten Sie hier."  
"Danke", sagte das Mädchen erleichtert und als sich die Türen öffneten konnte sie einen Blick hinein erhaschen, sah aber nur Trennwände. Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und Melody trat ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis die Türen sich wieder öffneten und der Wachtposten meinte: "Der Doktor erwartet Sie."  
"Danke", sagte sie noch einmal und trat ein. Sie blickte sich kurz um und sah dann Dr. Boone (zumindest glaubte sie, daß er so hieß) sie zu sich heranwinken.  
"Und Sie sind?", fragte er sie.  
"Melody Hansen", erwiderte sie und schüttelte die ihr dargebotene Hand.   
"Miss Hansen, ich bin Dr. Willis. Ich habe gehört Sie hätten eine Möglichkeit die Erinnerungen unserer Patienten wiederherzustellen? Warum sind Sie damit nicht gleich zu Col. Young gegangen?"  
Die junge Frau seufzte leise und erklärte dann möglichst schnell: "Der Colonel ist im Moment nicht sonderlich gut auf mich zu sprechen, denke ich, und ich gehe davon aus, daß er meiner Idee sowieso nicht zustimmen würde. Und", machte sie hastig weiter weil sie sah, daß Dr. Willis schon den Mund aufmachte um sicher gleich nachzuhaken, warum das so sei, "ich muß zuerst mit Dr. Rush sprechen, ob es möglich ist und ich brauche speziell ihn für das Verfahren, da seine Gehirnmuster bereits gespeichert sind." Melody hatte eine sehr saloppe Umschreibung gewählt und hoffte nur, das würde als Erklärung reichen. Der Arzt schürzte die Lippen und überlegte.  
"Ist Dr. Rush wach? Kann ich mit ihm sprechen?", fragte Melody in seine Denkpause hinein.  
"Nein, er schläft noch. Aber diese Sache wäre es vielleicht wert, ihn zu wecken." Der Arzt zögerte merklich und die junge Frau schaute ihn fragend an.   
"Soll ich später wiederkommen?", bot sie dann an.   
"Miss Hansen", begann Dr. Willis immer noch zögerlich, "ich weiß nicht ob Sie überhaupt wissen, welche Verletzungen Dr. Rush davongetragen hat."  
Melody blickte unbehaglich drein und meinte: "Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich weiß, daß Col. Young ihn verdächtigt, TJ…", ihr blieb das Wort im Hals stecken, doch Dr. Willis hatte verstanden. Er seufzte und meinte dann: "Sagen wir, es war keine normale Verletzung, die Dr. Rush erlitten hat. Hören Sie, Lt. Johansen und ihm wurde Gewalt auf eine sehr brutale und verabscheuungswürdige Weise angetan. Behalten Sie das immer im Hinterkopf. Ich erlaube Ihnen auch nur den Kontakt weil wir wirklich herausfinden müssen, was passiert ist. Wenn Sie das können, Miss Hansen, und dazu Dr. Rush brauchen, dann fragen Sie ihn. Behutsam."  
"Ja, Doktor. Danke." Die junge Frau blickte betroffen nach unten. Dann hatte Gwen also Recht gehabt mit ihrer Vermutung. Ihre Sorgen um Nicholas nahmen um ein vielfaches zu und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als sie daran dachte.   
"Warten Sie bitte kurz draußen." Dr. Willis wartete, bis Melody die Krankenstation verlassen hatte und trat dann um den Sichtschutz herum zu Dr. Rush.  
"Dr. Rush?", fragte er halblaut und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Der Schotte öffnete verschlafen die Augen.  
"Dr. Rush, sind Sie in der Lage Besuch zu empfangen? Eine Miss Hansen bat mit Ihnen sprechen zu dürfen. Es geht wohl darum, Ihre Erinnerungen wiederzubekommen."  
Rush brauchte einen Moment um wach zu werden und zu erfassen, was der Arzt gerade gesagt hatte.   
Erinnerungen… wollte er sich überhaupt erinnern? Doch, er mußte es. Er mußte wissen, was passiert war. Allerdings war er äußerst beschämt darüber, was mit ihm passiert war und er wußte nicht, ob er schon bereit war, sich damit näher zu befassen.   
"Dr. Rush? Ich kann sie auch wegschicken, wenn Sie sich noch nicht in der Lage sehen…", meinte Dr. Willis, doch Rush fragte nur: "Weiß sie, was passiert ist?"  
"Nun, sie weiß von Col. Young, was mit Lt. Johansen geschehen ist und vermutlich ahnt sie etwas", sagte der Arzt vorsichtig. Rush seufzte und seine Gesichtsmuskulatur mahlte.  
"Schicken Sie sie rein", meinte er dann.   
Dr. Willis nickte und ging zur Tür, um die Besucherin hereinzubitten.  
Rush ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, entspannte sie wieder und zog sie dann nochmal zusammen bis die junge Frau langsam in seinen Bereich trat.  
"Dr. Rush", begrüßte sie ihn leise und zurückhaltend.  
"Sie haben etwas gefunden um unsere Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen?", kam er gleich zur Sache.  
Melody schluckte und trat einen Schritt näher.  
"Ich hoffe es", meinte sie und verstand Nicholas Spielregeln, daß sich dieses Gespräch ausschließlich auf ihre Idee und in keinster Weise auf seinen Zustand hinauslaufen würde. Sie akzeptierte es.  
Kurz erklärte sie, was sie sich mit der KI überlegt hatte und Nicholas schien keine Einwände zu haben.   
"Eine Erinnerungsblockade zu durchbrechen könnte evt. etwas unangenehm werden", erklärte Melody noch.  
"Das ist es wohl wert", meinte Nicholas trocken und Melody spürte, daß das Gespräch damit für ihn beendet war.   
"Ich… werde dann gehen und sobald Sie aufstehen dürfen, wird alles bereit sein."  
Rush nickte nur und schloß dann die Augen. Ein weiteres Zeichen, daß er jetzt allein sein wollte. Melody spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals, was hatte man ihm nur angetan? Das war nicht fair. Schnell drehte sie sich um und trat dann noch einmal zu Dr. Willis weil sie das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, ihn vor Col. Young zu warnen.  
"Doktor, Sie sollten ein Auge auf Col. Young haben", meinte sie leise zu ihm, als sie ein wenig entfernt standen.  
"So?", fragte der Arzt interessiert.  
"Nun, gestern Nacht war der Col. ziemlich angetrunken und ich fürchte, er macht Dr. Rush für das verantwortlich, was mit Lt. Johansen passiert ist. Bitte sorgen Sie nur dafür, daß er Dr. Rush nicht zu nahe kommt, solange wir nicht beweisen können, daß er unschuldig ist. Ich mache mir Sorgen."  
Dr. Willis zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und musterte die junge Frau eindringlich. Doch er nahm ihre Warnung ernst, da er den Col. selber erlebt hatte.  
"Keine Sorge, Miss Hansen, es steht nicht umsonst eine Wache vor der Tür."  
Melody nickte schließlich. "Danke, daß ich mit ihm sprechen konnte. Würden Sie mir bitte Bescheid geben, wenn Dr. Rush entlassen wird?"  
"Natürlich. Aber rechnen Sie die nächsten Tage lieber noch nicht damit. Seine Wunde muß erst verheilen."  
"Danke", sagte sie leise und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. 

Die Ärzte, die sich in Schichten abwechselten, behielten Tamara und Rush die ganze Woche auf der Krankenstation. Colonel Young bat mehrmals um die Erlaubnis, TJ besuchen zu dürfen, doch weder einer der Ärzte noch Tamara selber gestattete es ihm. Zwar hatte sich der Col. nach seinem nächtlichen Ausraster merklich zusammengerissen und war seinen üblichen Routinen nachgegangen, nachdem Dr. Brightman ihm die Dienstaufnahme wieder erlaubt hatte, dennoch hielten die Ärzte es für besser ihn nicht auf die Krankenstation zu lassen. TJ zog es vor, vorerst allein zu sein oder tolerierte zumindest Chloes Anwesenheit. Mit der Zeit ließen die Schmerzen nach und auch ihr Gemütszustand wurde etwas besser. Sie blieb zwar grüblerisch, aber dadurch, daß sie keinerlei Erinnerungen an den Vorfall hatte und es ihr wieder besser ging, wude der Gedanke daran fast zu einem bösen Traum, der langsam verblaßte.  
Dr. Rush schien es ähnlich zu gehen, zumindest machte er diesen Eindruck. Es dauerte bei ihm zwar länger, bis die Wundränder zusammenwuchsen, aber er beklagte sich nicht und fragte ständig, wann er wieder arbeiten konnte.   
Camile Wray hatte sich gleich zu Anfang angeboten, den beiden eine Counseling session zu geben, doch beide hatten das Angebot sofort abgelehnt. Bei Dr. Rush hatte sie das eigentlich auch erwartet, nicht so bei Tamara. Da sie selber am Anfang die psychologischen Gespräche geführt hatte, nachdem alle auf der Destiny gestrandet waren, hatte Camile eigentlich angenommen, sie würde mit ihr reden. Sie fragte Chloe über TJs Befinden aus, doch die junge Frau konnte auch nur sagen, daß TJ in sich gekehrt war, über belanglose Themen sprach wenn sie denn redete, meistens jedoch schwieg.  
Sie beschloß daher, TJ noch einmal aufzusuchen, wenn diese sich in ihrem Quartier befande. Hinter verschlossenen Türen würde es ihr vielleicht leichter fallen. Was Dr. Rush betraf fühlte sie sich hin- und hergerissen. Seit der versuchten Schiffsübernahme hatten die beiden zwar ein paar tiefere Einblicke in den jeweils anderen genommen, aber Camile würde niemals soweit gehen und sagen, sie würde Dr. Rush kennen oder er würde sich ihr anvertrauen. Eigentlich hatte sie nur zwei Möglichkeiten – einen männlichen Kollegen zu ihm zu schicken oder ihn in Ruhe lassen.   
Sie sprach mit Dr. Willis darüber und beide kamen zur Übereinkunft, daß sie Rush anbieten würden einen Psychologen in Anspruch nehmen zu können. Doch wie zu erwarten lehnte Rush schon im Ansatz des Vorschlages ab und schickte Dr. Willis wütend weg bevor dieser noch seinen Satz beenden konnte.   
Sowohl er als auch Camile bereitete diese heftige Reaktion Sorgen, doch sie konnten ihn schlecht zwingen. Daher beschlossen sie, ihn weiterhin genau zu beobachten. 

Einen Tag, bevor beide Patienten in ihre Quartiere entlassen werden würden, erinnerte sich Dr. Willis an sein Versprechen Miss Hansen gegenüber, sie zu informieren. Außerdem wollte er natürlich wissen, ob es gelingen würde. Daher ließ er sie noch einmal zur Krankenstation kommen.  
Melody traf nur ein paar Minuten später ein und fragte sogleich, ob etwas passiert sei, doch der Arzt beruhigte sie.  
"Keine Sorge, Miss Hansen, ich wollte Ihnen nur wie versprochen Bescheid geben, daß wir Dr. Rush morgen in sein Quartier entlassen. Vielleicht möchten Sie mit ihm noch einmal kurz reden?"  
"Ja", sagte sie erleichtert und auch erfreut, denn sie hatte den Wissenschaftler immerhin fast eine ganze Woche nicht mehr gesehen.   
Dr. Willis machte eine Geste, daß sie zu ihm gehen durfte und das Mädchen trat langsam näher. Die meisten Sichtschutze waren mittlerweile entfernt worden und beide Patienten lagen im hinteren Teil, wo sie ein wenig Privatsphäre hatten.   
"Dr. Rush?", kündigte sich Melody schon ein paar Schritte entfernt an.  
"Ist mit der Destiny alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sogleich.  
"Sie hält noch zusammen, aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Sollen wir immer noch versuchen Ihre Erinnerungsblockade zu lösen?", fragte sie sacht.  
Rushs Blick fiel auf seine Handgeleke, die inzwischen wieder verheilt waren und nickte dann.  
"Ja, das sollten wir wohl", murmelte er.  
"Fühlen Sie sich dazu schon in der Lage? Ich könnte für morgen bereits alles vorbereiten."  
Rush nickte erneut. "Ja, das wäre mal eine Abwechslung zu dem langweiligen Rumliegen hier." In seinen Worten lag die übliche Ironie, die er bei solchen Sachen gern an den Tag legte, doch Melody wußte genau, daß er damit nur seine Unbehaglichkeit überspielen wollte.  
"Gut, dann kommen Sie doch einfach morgen früh ins Repositorium. Bis dahin sollte alles bereit sein."  
Rush nickte nur und Melody drehte sich schnell um und ging noch einmal zu Dr. Willis.  
"Morgen versuchen wir es", meinte sie leise zu ihm.   
"Bitte informieren Sie mich, sobald das Experiment beendet ist. Übrigens hat Miss Wray vorhin Colonel Young über Ihr Vorhaben informiert. Begeistert war er nicht, daß Sie das einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden haben, das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Allerdings hat Miss Wray wohl mit Engelszungen auf ihn eingeredet und er hat es im Nachhinein gestattet."  
Melody seufzte hörbar. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt, daß der Col. sich einmischen wollte.   
"Das hab ich wohl in dem ganzen Trubel völlig vergessen", meinte sie ironisch und Dr. Willis musterte sie scharf.  
"Miss Hansen, ich bin zwar nur ein Stabsarzt im SGC, aber soviel ich weiß, gelten selbst hier auf der Destiny gewisse Protokolle, die man nicht nach Lust und Laune über den Haufen werfen kann. Und auch wenn Sie Probleme mit Colonel Young haben, er ist hier immer noch der CO, also gebe ich Ihnen jetzt eine gut gemeinten Rat – entscheiden Sie nie wieder so etwas über den Kopf des Col. hinweg, das bringt Ihnen nur eine Menge Ärger ein. Sie sollten Miss Wray später danken, daß sie die Wogen geglättet hat."  
Melody war angesichts dieser verbalen Ohrfeige rot angelaufen und fühlte sich entsetzlich schuldig und war wütend. Natürlich hatte der Doktor Recht, sie hätte den Col. informieren müssen, aber sie hatte verdammt noch mal triftige Gründe dafür, es nicht zu tun. Sie hatte bisher niemandem erzählt, wie Young sie gepackt und geschüttelt hatte und für einen kurzen Moment war sie versucht, sich damit zu verteidigen.   
Nur bringt das nichts, dachte sie zornig und atmete einmal tief ein um sich zu beruhigen.   
"Es tut mir leid", brachte sie halbwegs ehrlich hervor. "Natürlich haben Sie Recht, das wird sicher nicht noch einmal passieren."  
"Es ist nur Ihrem eigenen Interesse", versuchte der Arzt seine etwas scharfen Worte von vorher zu mildern.  
"Ich werde dann alles vorbereiten und sobald wir wissen, ob es geklappt hat, informieren wir Sie."  
"Danke. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Hansen."  
"Auf Wiedersehen", murmelte sie mehr und verließ fluchtartig die Krankenstation.


	5. Chapter 5

Young stakste in seinem Büro auf und ab. Gerade war Camile gegangen und er hatte sie davon überzeugen können, daß er zwar verärgert war über Miss Hansens Eigenmächtigkeit, aber sie und Rush gewähren lassen würde. Die Wahrheit war jedoch, daß er eine Wut verspürte, die er gar nicht gewohnt war. Zumindest nicht wegen so etwas. Wie oft hatte Rush schon eigenmächtig gehandelt und er hatte sich zwar geärgert, aber nachdem er dem Schotten die Meinung gesagt hatte und sich beide die Hörner aneinander abgestoßen hatten war die Sache erledigt, bis zum nächsten Mal. Dieses Mal spürte er solchen Zorn, daß er die junge Frau, würde sie vor ihm stehen, am liebsten windelweich prügeln würde. Wie konnte sie nur Rush schützen, nachdem, was er getan hatte…  
Der Colonel ließ einen wütenden Schrei ertönen und fegte mit einer einzigen Armbewegung seinen kompletten Schreibtisch leer. Er fühlte sich danach nur minimal besser und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Als er das Chaos sah, das er angerichtet hatte, kam er allmählich wieder etwas runter.   
_Was ist bloß los mit mir?_ , ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Er blieb eine ganze Weile sitzen und als er sich wirklich so weit beruhigt hatte, daß er meinte, seine Wut kontrollieren zu können, räumte er die Sachen wieder auf und beschloß, ein wenig durch das Schiff zu laufen. 

Melody begab sich, nachdem sie die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, zuerst in ihr Quartier um alle notwendigen Einstellungen und Programme zu schreiben, verfeinern oder beenden, die sie benötigen würde. Nachdem sie auch noch eingeschlafen war und ihr somit ein paar Stunden Arbeitszeit abhanden gekommen waren, machte sie sich in der Nachtschicht noch auf den Weg zum Repositorium um alles vorzubereiten. Sie brauchte länger, als sie dachte und war erst in den frühen Morgenstunden soweit, daß alles fertig war. Sie war gerade dabei die letzten Einstellungen zu überprüfen, als sich die Türen hinter ihr zischend öffneten. Zuerst dachte sie, es wäre Dr. Rush, der den Begriff 'früh' sehr genau genommen hatte, doch als sie sich umdrehte verging ihr das Lächeln, das sie für den Schotten aufgesetzt hatte. Stattdessen weiteten sich ihre Augen aus purer Angst und im nächsten Moment spürte sie einen heftigen Schlag in ihr Gesicht. Sie prallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Seitenlehne des Stuhls und dann wurde alles dunkel.

Dr. Rush konnte es gar nicht erwarten, endlich aus der Krankenstation herauszukommen. Sobald die Taggleiche angebrochen war, zitierte er Dr. Brightman an sein Bett, die als Ablöse für Dr. Willis wieder in Camiles Körper geschlüpft war, und bat darum, gehen zu dürfen.  
"Dr. Rush, nicht so schnell", sagte die Ärztin etwas genervt von seiner Hast. "Zuerst möchte ich mir noch einmal Ihre Wunde ansehen."  
Rush kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute unbehaglich. Er haßte das, was jetzt kommen würde. Doch wenn er hier jemals raus wollte, mußte er das wohl über sich ergehen lassen.  
"Wenn es unbedingt sein muß", knurrte er.  
"Ja, das muß es", erwiderte Dr. Brightman ruhig und schob eine Trennwand in Position, die ihn zur Tür hin abschirmen würde, sollte jemand unerwartet hereinkommen.   
Er drehte sich währenddessen auf den Bauch und ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste, als die Arztin die Decke entfernte und dann vorsichtig seine Hose herunterschob, die er seit zwei Tagen wieder tragen durfte. Er spürte, wie das Blut ihm in die Wangen schoß, denn obwohl er wußte, daß es sich nicht um Camile sondern eine SGC Ärztin handelte, die gerade seine intimste Gegend untersuchte, fühlte er sich verletzlich, entblößt, beschämt und war wütend auf den Verursacher. Er zuckte zusammen, als er Dr. Brightmans sanfte Berührung an einer Stelle fühlte, an die nicht einmal Gloria gekommen war.  
"Die Haut ist gut zusammengewachsen, allerdings werden Sie in der nächsten Zeit noch einige Hürden nehmen müssen. Sie sollten anfangen einige Dehnübungen zu machen um das Narbengewebe geschmeidig und länger zu machen. Vermeiden Sie langes Sitzen und benutzen Sie auf jeden Fall ein weiches Kissen als Unterlage. Wissen Sie schon, wie lange diese Prozedur mit dem Antikerstuhl dauern wird?"  
"Nein, aber in 5 Minuten wird das sicher nicht erledigt sein", erwiderte er barsch um seine Verlegenheit zu kaschieren.  
Dr. Brightman seufzte. Für sie war das sicher auch kein Vergnügen im Intimbereich ihres Patienten herumzustochern, doch sie war Ärztin und für sie war nur interessant, wie die Wunde verheilt war.  
"Wollen Sie nicht doch lieber ein paar Tage warten, bis sie länger sitzen können?", schlug sie vor.  
"Ich dachte, wir wären uns darüber einig wie wichtig es ist herauszufinden, was passiert ist?", konterte der Schotte schnippisch.  
"Nun, Sie müssen mit den Schmerzen hinterher leben. Sie dürfen gehen. Aber wenn Sie im Repositorium fertig sind, dann gehen Sie in Ihr Quartier."  
"Natürlich", murmelte Rush, dem völlig egal war, was Dr. Brightman ihm gerade gesagt hatte, und stand vorsichtig auf. Seine Wunde zog unangenehm und schmerzhaft, doch er biß sich auf die Lippen und brauchte dann noch eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder angezogen hatte. Die Ärztin half ihm dabei.   
"Danke", murmelte der Wissenschaftler leise und machte dann ein paar vorsichtige Schritte Richtung Tür. Solange er langsam lief und seine Schrittlänge nicht zu groß war, ging es eigentlich.   
"Dr. Rush!", rief Dr. Brightman ihm noch hinterher, als er gerade an der Tür angekommen war, "ich erwarte, daß Sie mich informieren, sobald Sie fertig sind."  
Rush nickte nur und machte sich dann direkt auf dem Weg ins Repositorium.  
Als er dort ankam war er erstaunt, daß niemand da war. Allerdings stand der Laptop von Melody geöffnet auf der Konsole, mit einem laufenden Programm.  
"Miss Hansen?", fragte er in den Raum hinein, doch alles blieb still. Er trat ein und checkte ihre Eingaben. Sie war wohl fertig damit.   
Vielleicht ist sie noch einmal in ihr Quartier gegangen, überlegte er und zog sein Funkgerät hervor.   
"Miss Hansen? Hier ist Dr. Rush", sagte er hinein und drehte sich überrascht um, als er seine Stimme hinter der Konsole hörte. Verwundert schaute er nach und sah auf dem Boden das Funkgerät von Melody liegen. Zögernd hob er es auf und schaute sich dann noch einmal mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen und gerunzelter Stirn um. Sein Blick fiel auf den Stuhl und die Armlehne, an der irgendein Fleck zu sein schien. Er ging hinüber und strich mit den Fingern drüber. Er hinterließ eine rötliche Färbung und er wußte, daß es Blut war. Aller Wahscheinlickeit nach von Melody. Doch was war hier passiert? Und wo war das Mädchen?  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Col. Young informieren sollte, denn nachdem, was er in der Krankenstation hören konnte, als er vorgab zu schlafen, schien der Col. zu denken, er wäre der Schuldige. Er hatte sich auch denken können, warum man eine Wache vor der Tür postiert hatte. Daher konnte und wollte er den Col. nicht informieren und funkte somit Eli stattdessen an.  
Dieser erschien auch fünf Minuten später.  
"Dr. Rush! Geht es Ihnen wieder gut?", fragte er erfreut, doch Rush winkte ab.  
"Haben Sie Miss Hansen gesehen?", fragte er, ohne ihm eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben.  
Eli war verwundert und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Nein, seit gestern noch nicht. Rufen Sie sie doch einfach über Funk?", schlug er vor, doch Rush erklärte: "Ihr Funkgerät liegt hinter der Konsole dort", und deutete auf das Pult, auf dem auch der Laptop stand. "Außerdem ist ihr Computer noch hier und an der Armlehne ist Blut. Also, wo ist Miss Hansen?"  
Eli wurde blaß. "Was? Blut? Sind Sie sicher, daß es von ihr ist?", hakte er nach.  
"Ziemlich sicher. Wir wollten uns hier treffen um meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Nun liegt ihr Funkgerät hier, ihr Laptop ist offen, ein Programm ist noch aktiv und bisher gibt es keinen Bericht über einen Unfall in diesem Raum. Und sie ist verschwunden."  
"Ich sehe in Ihrem Quartier nach", sagte Eli sofort und wollte schon loslaufen, doch Rush hielt ihn noch kurz auf.   
"Sagen Sie mir umgehend Bescheid, wenn Sie sie gefunden haben sollten. Sollten Sie sie nicht finden, dann wäre es das beste den Col. zu informieren, damit er Suchmannschaften bildet. Das Schiff hat sie jedenfalls nicht verlassen."  
"Alles klar", sagte Eli und rannte los.  
Rush seufzte leise. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht, jemand mußte etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun haben. Zumindest glaubte Rush nicht, daß sie, wenn sie wirklich nur gestolpert wäre, in ihr Quartier gehen und alles hier zurücklassen würde. Und genau dieses Wissen bereitete ihm große Sorgen.  
Derweil er auf Elis Rückmeldung wartete, sah er sich das Programm auf dem Laptop an und arbeitete sich in die von Melody eingegebenen Einstellungen ein. Soweit er nach einiger Zeit sehen konnte, war sie fertig geworden. Theoretisch konnte es losgehen. In dem Moment drang Elis Stimme aus dem Funkgerät.  
"Dr. Rush? Ich habe sie nicht finden können, auch nicht in der Messe oder dem Kontrollraum. Niemand hat sie gesehen, ich habe jeden gefragt, der mir über den Weg gelaufen ist."  
"Dann informieren Sie jetzt am besten den Col., wir müssen das Schiff nach ihr durchsuchen", antwortete Rush.  
"Okay, ich melde mich dann." Er schloß den Funkkanal und Rush blickte für einen Moment gedankenverloren auf das Gerät. Schließlich klappte er den Laptop zu, griff sich Melodys Funkgerät und nahm beides mit in sein Quartier. Er würde abwarten, was Col. Young planen würde.  
Allzu lange mußte er auch gar nicht warten, denn der Col. hatte wohl sofort, nachdem Eli ihm die Situation erklärt hatte, seine Leute losgeschickt und sich dann höchstpersönlich auf den Weg zu Rush gemacht.  
"Herein", sagte Rush, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er saß auf seinem Bett, zuckte dann merklich zusammen und versuchte instinktiv ein wenig nach hinten zu rutschen, als die Türen Col. Young freigaben.  
Young hatte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und blieb vor der Türschwelle stehen. Rush konnte deutlich sehen, wie angespannt er war, seine Kiefermuskeln mahlten und er scheinbar seine ganze Willensstärke brauchte, um passiv zu bleiben. Rush blieb sitzen, möglichst defensiv um ihm keinen Grund für einen Ausraster zu geben. Schweigend wartete er, bis der Col. etwas sagen würde.  
"Mr. Wallace hat mich über Miss Hansens Verschwinden in Kenntnis gesetzt", begann er schließlich.   
"Wir werden sie finden. Und Sie kommen mir besser nicht in die Quere dabei", knirschte er.  
"Colonel Young, ich versichere Ihnen, daß ich Lt. Johansen nicht angerührt habe", versuchte es Rush noch einmal, doch Young zischte nur: "Nicht…" Er atmete einmal tief ein um sich zu beruhigen und fuhr dann fort: "Ich bin nur hier um Ihnen mitzuteilen, daß Sie bis auf weiteres auf Ihr Quartier beschränkt sind."  
"Colonel, lassen Sie mich es mit dem Stuhl versuchen, dann wissen wir, was passiert ist. Miss Hansen hat alles vorbereitet und ich kann gleich…"  
"Rush!", schrie Young ihn nun an und Nicholas zuckte zusammen, was ihm einen stechenden Schmerz zwischen seinen Beinen bescherte. Er keuchte kurz auf und sah, daß es Young offenbar gefiel, daß er Schmerzen hatte. Er beherrschte sich gerade noch, seine Fäuste zu ballen und nickte dann nur.  
Young sagte nichts weiter, drehte sich um und verschwand. Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und Nick atmete einmal tief durch. Er gedachte nicht, sich eine Beschränkung auferlegen zu lassen. Eigentlich hatte er schon längst entschieden, daß er einen Versuch wagen würde seine Gedächtnisblockade zu durchbrechen und er wußte auch genau, wer ihm dabei helfen würde. Doch er würde noch etwas warten, zumindest bis er sicher sein konnte, daß Young ihm nicht begegnen würde. Mühevoll und von stechenden Schmerzen begleitet krabbelte er vom Bett herunter und verriegelte vorsichtshalber seine Tür. Man konnte ja nie wissen…  
Er hielt sich den ganzen Tag zurück und wurde über Funk von Eli über den Stand der Dinge unterrichtet. Sie hatten stundenlang das Schiff durchsucht, sogar in die gesperrten Bereiche waren sie vorgedrungen, doch das Mädchen blieb verschwunden.  
Am Nachmittag bekam Dr. Rush Besuch von Dr. Willis, der ihm auch gleich neues Wasser und Nahrung aus der Messe brachte. Er schaute sich noch einmal die Wunde an und zeigte dem Schotten ein paar Übungen, damit er die Haut dehnte und die Narbe geschmeidig werden würde. Begierig sich so schnell wie möglich wieder ohne ziehende Schmerzen bewegen zu können, verbrachte er den restlichen Tag damit, die Übungen möglichst oft auszuführen.  
Am späten Abend klopfte es dann erneut an seiner Tür.   
"Herein", sagte Rush gleich, denn er rechnete nicht damit, daß Young ihn noch einmal aufsuchen würde. Und damit lag er richtig. Diesmal stand Eli vor seiner Tür.  
"Mr. Wallace, kommen Sie rein."  
Der junge Mann gehorchte und nahm nach einem Wink des Wissenschaftlers auf der Bettkante platz.  
"Wir haben wirklich alles durchsucht", begann Eli gleich. "In der kleinsten Abstellkammer und sogar hinter einigen Leitungen, wo es Nischen oder Gänge gab. Nichts. Sie ist einfach nicht zu finden."  
Der Junge wirkte sehr bekümmert, doch dagegen konnte Rush jetzt auch nichts tun. Er war sich inzwischen sicher, daß das Verschwinden von Melody mit dem Versuch zusammenhing, seine Erinnerungen wiederzuerlangen. Daher meinte er: "Eli, Sie müssen mir jetzt helfen. Wenn ich herausfinden kann, was auf dem Planeten geschehen ist, dann werden wir sicher auch Miss Hansen finden."  
"Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte der junge Mann stirnrunzelnd.   
Rush seufzte. "Es wäre wirklich ein unglaublicher Zufall, daß Miss Hansens Vorhaben und ihr Verschwinden nicht zusammen hängen würden. Irgendjemand wollte scheinbar verhindern, daß ich mich an etwas erinnern kann."  
"Und wer sollte etwas dagegen haben?", fragte Eli nach, denn er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, daß es jemand von der Crew war.  
"Col. Young", sagte Rush nur und Eli riß die Augen auf. Ein ungläubiges Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle und er meinte: "Das ist doch lächerlich! Der Colonel läßt nach Melody alles absuchen. Und warum sollte er verhindern wollen, daß Sie sich erinnern? Es käme doch ihm selber auch zugute, wenn er wüßte, was passiert ist."  
"Nicht, wenn er der Angreifer war", argumentierte der Schotte.  
Jetzt sah ihn Eli an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. "Dok, ich weiß, daß Sie und der Col. nicht die besten Freunde sind, aber so etwas würde er nicht tun."  
Rushs Miene wurde finster und sehr ernst und Elis ungläubiges Lächeln verblaßte, als er seinen Chef sah.   
"Sie sollten darauf nicht Ihr Leben verwetten, Mr. Wallace", meinte Rush nur.  
Schließlich hat mich der Col. schon öfters bewußtlos geprügelt, und mich sogar zum Sterben auf dem Planeten zurückgelassen, dachte Rush verbittert, der besser als jeder andere wußte, wozu dieser Mann fähig war. Obwohl er ihm diese neue Abscheulichkeit durchaus zutraute, so wußte er aber auch, daß Young TJ niemals ein Haar krümmen würde. Also mußte es einen Grund geben und den wollte Rush unbedingt wissen. Jetzt mehr denn je.  
Eli sah ihn derweil immer noch völlig entgeistert an als könne er nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er ließ ein ungläubiges Schnauben entfahren und meinte dann: "Kommen Sie, Dok, das meinen Sie jetzt nicht ernst, oder?"   
"Mr. Wallace, haben Sie mich je Witze reißen sehen?", fragte Rush todernst zurück.  
Elis Lippen öffneten sich ein wenig und seine Augen weiteten sich. Dem jungen Mann wurde klar, daß es Rush wirklich ernst damit war. Er befeuchtete sich mit der Zunge die plötzlich spröde gewordenen Lippen und nickte dann. "Okay, was soll ich tun?"  
"Das Programm von Miss Hansen überwachen während ich mich auf den Stuhl setze", sagte der Wissenschaftler und begann dann, vorsichtig aus dem Bett zu kriechen. Eli stand auf und sah etwas hilflos zu dem Wissenschafter, als dieser einen zischenden Laut machte und das Gesicht verzog.  
"Soll ich Sie stützen?", bot Eli an, doch Rush verneinte.   
Sie brauchten eine ganze Weile länger als üblich, bis sie das Repositorium erreichten und Rush ließ sich vorsichtig auf den Stuhl nieder.   
"Okay, ich sehe hier ein Programm, das nur noch aktiviert werden muß. Ist es das?", sagte Eli, nachdem er den Laptop von Melody angeschlossen hatte und sich kurz in die Daten eingelesen hatte.  
"Ja, starten Sie es."  
"Okay", meinte der Junge kurz und tippte auf einen Button. Sofort schlossen sich die Metallbügel über Rushs Hand- und Fußgelenke und die beiden Bolzen bohrten sich in seine Schläfen. Eli überprüfte kurz Rushs Puls, doch dieser war stark und regelmäßig.   
"So weit, so gut", murmelte er vor sich hin und stellte sich dann wieder hinter die Konsole um die Anzeigen zu überwachen.

Nicholas spürte einen Druck im Kopf, kurz nachdem er mit der Destiny verbunden war.   
_Hallo Dr. Rush, es freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen_ , hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm bekannt vorkam.  
"Sie sind die KI", stellte er sofort fest. "Das war also Miss Hansens Plan, sie hat Sie um Hilfe gebeten."  
 _In der Tat, hat sie Ihnen das nicht gesagt?_ Die Stimme klang nun verwundert.  
"Andeutungsweise. Vermutlich hätte sie es aber, wenn sie nicht verschwunden wäre", erklärte Nicholas kurz.  
 _Was heißt 'verschwunden'?_ , hakte sie sofort nach.   
Rush erklärte, was er im Repositorium vorgefunden hatte und die KI wirkte sehr besorgt.  
 _Ihr muß etwas passiert sein, vermutlich hängt es mit ihrem Vorhaben zusammen._  
"Davon können wir ausgehen. Also, können Sie die Blockade überwinden?", fragte Rush ungeduldig.  
 _Das werden wir gleich sehen. Versuchen Sie sich an das zu erinnern, was Sie zuletzt auf dem Planeten gesehen haben und seien Sie darauf vorbereitet, daß es vielleicht etwas schmerzhaft werden könnte._  
"Gut", sagte der Schotte nur und beschwor die Bilder herauf, die ihn und TJ auf dem Feld zeigten und den plötzlich herannahenden Schatten.  
 _Da ist sie_ , hörte er die KI. _Halten Sie daran fest!_  
Nicholas versuchte es. Er spürte einen erneuten Druck in seinem Kopf, der immer stärker wurde, fast, als würde er versuchen mit aller Kraft eine zähflüssige Masse mit einem viel zu langen Kochlöffel umzurühren.   
_Versuchen Sie sich daran zu erinnern, was danach geschah_ , hörte er erneut die KI und er tat es. Doch er kam nur bis zu dem Schatten. Allerdings wurde der immer deutlicher.   
Rush keuchte auf, als der Schatten sich verzerrte, wuchs, schrumpfte, näher kam, sich wieder entfernte und in die unmöglichsten Formen gezwungen wurde. Das, was dem Schatten wiederfuhr, passierte ihm ebenfalls, zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Der Wissenschaftler versuchte, seine Form zu wahren, doch er wurde durchgewalkt, bis er nicht mehr wußte, wo oben und unten war. Dazu kamen plötzlich stechende und reißende Schmerzen, die er in seinem ganzen Körper fühlte. Er schrie gequält auf, konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten, bis es ein nicht mehr aufhörendes Schreien wurde. Es war ein reines Martyrium und er wollte sterben, wollte, daß es endete, und plötzlich verfestigete sich der Schatten zu einer Person und gleichzeitig hörte auch Rushs Tortur auf. Mühevoll hob er seinen Kopf und sah auf, um zu sehen, wer ihn angegriffen hatte – es war Colonel Young, der über ihm stand und einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, den Rush nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Jenseits von Wahn und diabolisch grinsend blickte er auf sein Opfer nieder, bevor er sich auf ihn stürzte.


	6. Chapter 6

Rush wußte, daß es seine verschütteten Erinnerungen waren, aber er wollte sie nicht sehen. Nicht jetzt. Er war nicht vorbereitet. Doch in dem Moment, wo sie freigelassen wurden, bahnten sie sich ungehindert einen Weg in seinen Kopf.  
Young hatte ihn zu Boden gestoßen und ihn schon an der Kehle gepackt, da tauchte TJ neben ihm auf und rief entsetzt: "Everett! Laß ihn los!"  
Sie packte ihn von hinten an seiner Jacke und versuchte, ihn von ihm runterzuziehen. Young drehte sich zu ihr um ohne seinen Griff um Rushs Hals zu lockern und sagte nur mit einem Grinsen: "Dann Du zuerst."  
Ohne sich um TJs Versuche ihn wegzuziehen zu scheren, drückte er Rushs Hals so lange zu, bis der Wissenschaftler kraftlos wurde und die Augen schloß. Sofort ließ er ihn wieder los und Nick konnte endlich wieder atmen, allerdings war er halb bewußtlos. Er bekam jedoch mit, was neben ihm geschah. Young hatte sich TJ zugewandt, sie an beiden Armen gepackt und sie zu Boden gedrückt. Er saß auf ihren Beinen, hielt mit einer Hand beide Arme über ihren Kopf zusammen und mit der anderen Hand begann er, sie zu entkleiden.  
"Everett, was tust Du?!", schrie TJ hilflos, die sich nicht rühren konnte unter diesem Muskelberg.  
Rush versuchte, nach Young zu greifen, aber er konnte kaum seinen Arm heben.  
Unterdessen hatte Young ihre Jacke geöffnet und betrachtete ihren Oberkörper genüßlich, der jetzt nur noch von ihrem Top bedeckt wurde. Er langte an ihren Busen und knetete ihn nicht gerade zärtlich.  
"Everett, bitte…", hörte Rush TJs tränenerstickte Stimme, "hör auf, bitte!" Sie flehte ihn geradezu an, doch Young schien das nur noch mehr anzumachen.  
Er ließ ihre Arme wieder los, stand auf und blieb breitbeinig über ihr stehen, sah zu, wie Tamara angsterfüllt versuchte, von ihm wegzukriechen. Bevor sie jedoch nur einen Meter von ihm entfernt war, griff er erneut nach ihren Armen, zog sie hoch und drehte sie schwungvoll um, sodaß sie nun mit dem Rücken an seinem Oberkörper lehnte. Einen Arm legte er von hinten um ihren Hals und hielt sie somit im Würgegriff. So sehr sie sich auch versuchte zu wehren, der Colonel schien geradezu übermenschliche Kräfte entwickelt zu haben und sein Griff lockerte sich nicht einmal, als sie in ihrer Verzweiflung in seinen Arm biß. Er streifte ihr mit einer Hand die Jacke ab und dann glitt seine freie Hand vorn in ihren Hosenbund und glitt genüßlich über ihren Unterleib. TJ, die beide Hände an seinem Arm hatte, der um ihren Hals geschlungen war, versuchte mit aller Kraft ihn wegzudrücken, denn sie bekam nur noch schwer Luft. Doch Young interessierte das nicht, seine Kraft war wohldosiert und er zog nun ihr Top aus der Hose, ließ seine Hand unter das Shirt gleiten über ihren Bauch und schließlich wieder hoch zu ihrer Brust.  
Rush, der sich zunehmend erholte, gelang es aufzustehen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken packte er Young von hinten an den Haaren, krallte seine Finger in den Kragen seiner Jacke und zog so fest er konnte. Es nutze immerhin so viel, daß Young, überrascht, daß Rush wieder bei Kräften war, TJ losließ.  
"Laufen Sie!", rief Nicholas Tamara zu und die zögerte keine Sekunde.  
"Das war nicht sehr nett", sagte Young nur, griff hinter sich nach Rushs Hand in seinen Haaren und drückte sie mühelos so lange zu, bis Rush ihn nicht mehr festhalten konnte. Der Schotte wußte, ein Kampf war aussichtslos und er hoffnungslos unterlegen, also zögerte er nicht lange und rannte in die andere Richtung davon. Zumindest versuchte er es. Er war nicht mal 5 Meter weit gekommen, da wurden ihm seine Beine weggezogen und er knallte bäuchlings auf den Boden. Eine eiserne Faust packte ihn an seiner Jacke, dann wurde er umgedreht und Young verpaßte ihm einen Headbutt, der ihn komplett ausknockte.

Als Rush wieder langsam zu sich kam hörte er ein wimmerndes Geräusch. Zuerst wußte er nicht, wo er war, doch als er langsam die Augen öffnete, die Kopfschmerzen im nächsten Moment spürte und das Feld mit den vielen Pflanzen sah, fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und sah ein paar Meter neben ihm Col. Young auf irgendetwas drauf liegen. Er war nackt und stöhnte lustvoll auf, während die Quelle des Wimmerns unter ihm lokalisiert war. Rush rollte sich mühsam auf die Seite, sodaß er ein wenig mehr sehen konnte und ihm blieb die Luft weg für einen Moment. Young lag auf TJ, die schon halb das Bewußtsein verloren hatte. Er hatte sie ebenfalls vollständig entkleidet, lag auf ihr und an seinen rhythmischen Bewegungen mit seiner Hüfte erkannte Rush, daß er Tamara gerade vergewaltigte. Rush blinzelte mehrmals in der Hoffnung, sein Gehirn würde ihm einen Streich spielen, doch die Szene blieb. Und angesichts der Tatsache, daß Young wie von Sinnen schien und so heftig in Tamara stieß, mußte sie Höllenschmerzen leiden. Kein Wunder, daß sie halb weggetreten war. Rush wünschte nur, sie wäre jetzt lieber vollständig bewußtlos und würde nicht mitbekommen, was Young ihr gerade antat. Eine Wut packte ihn, wie selten zuvor und er wußte, daß er im Moment sogar bereit war, Young zu töten, sollte er es drauf anlegen. Mühevoll rappelte er sich auf und stolperte auf den Col. zu, der gerade seinen Höhepunkt zu haben schien, denn seine Bewegungen wurden unkontrolliert, er stöhnte laut auf und nach ein paar Sekunden sank sein Oberkörper auf Tamaras, wo er erschöpft liegen blieb. Die junge Frau hatte derweil aufgehört zu wimmern, lag nur ruhig da und bewegte sich nicht. Rush sah, daß sie allerdings normal atmete und dachte nur bei sich: _Endlich, so ist es wohl besser_.  
Er schnappte sich einen flachen Stein, der neben ihm auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, wog ihn für einen Moment in der Hand und lief dann die paar Schritte zu Young, der immer noch auf Tamara lag.  
So fest er konnte holte er aus, um ihm mit dem Stein an den Kopf zu schlagen, doch Young schien die Bewegung hinter sich gespürt zu haben, rollte sich in dem Moment von Tamara runter, als Rush zuschlug und Rush stolperte durch den Schwung ins Leere nach vorn.  
"Ich hätte wohl fester zuschlagen müssen, Sie sind viel zu schnell wieder aufgewacht, Doktor", sagte Young verächtlich und stand auf.  
Nicholas beschloß, eine andere Taktik zu versuchen in dem er mit Young sprach: "Col., irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Ihnen!" Er zeigte auf Tamara, die zwischen den Beinen blutete und meinte: "Das würden Sie ihn nie antun! Überlegen Sie, Col., ist irgendetwas mit Ihnen passiert, als Sie allein waren? Haben Sie irgendetwas gegessen oder Wasser getrunken, etwas angefaßt?" Rushs Stimme klang schon flehend und Young sagte nur: "Lassen Sie mich überlegen…", er tippte sich mit dem Finger ans Kinn, als ob er wirklich überlegen würde, die Augen halb geschlossen und dann schnippste er mit dem Finger, sah ihn an und meinte nur: "Nein, ich glaube nicht."  
Im nächsten Moment stürzte er sich auf den Wissenschaftler, warf ihn mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden und drückte ihm mit einem Knietritt in den Magen die Luft aus dem Bauch. Während Rush sich zusammenkrümmte und vor Schmerzen stöhnte, packte er ihn mühelos am Kragen und schleifte in ein paar Meter mit sich, bis er die Stelle erreichte, an der er seine Sachen abgelegt hatte.  
Rush konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen und die Zeit nutzte Young, um aus seinen Schuhen die Schnürsenkel zu entfernen. Er warf sie neben Rush auf den Boden, setzte sich auf den Wissenschaftler drauf und schaffte es, ihm seine Weste und die beiden Shirts auszuziehen. Nicholas, der im ersten Moment gar nicht realisierte, was Young tat, versuchte sich zu wehren in dem er mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn einhieb, doch plötzlich packte Young seine Hände, hielt sie knapp über den Handgelenken zusammen und fing an, ihn mit den Schnürsenkeln zu fesseln. Rush hatte das Gefühl, in einem Schraubstock gefangen zu sein.  
"Col., was tun Sie? Hören Sie auf!!", rief er flehentlich.  
"Aufhören? Ich habe doch noch gar nicht angefangen, Nick!" Er benutzte Rushs Kosenamen um ihn noch mehr zu demütigen. Er überprüfte noch einmal den Sitz der Fesseln und war zufrieden. Dann rutschte er von Rush herunter und betrachtete eingehend seinen nackten Oberkörper. Der Wissenschaftler war so zierlich und dünn, aber Young sah auch Muskeln unter seiner Haut mahlen. Das gefiel ihm.  
"Col., binden Sie mich sofort los!", fauchte Rush ihn nun an und begann von ihm wegzukriechen.  
Young griff nach seinem Gürtel und zog ihn daran einfach wieder zu sich heran.  
"So hitzköpfig", meinte er und beugte sich dann runter, um Rush zu küssen.  
Der Schotte riß panisch die Augen auf und zappelte wild herum, als er Youngs Lippen auf seinen fühlte, doch Young packte sein Kinn fest und hielt seinen Kopf somit still. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er seine Arme ruhig. Rush konnte sich nicht mehr wegdrehen, hatte keine Chance, ihm zu entgehen. Als er dann auch noch seitlich an seine Kiefer drückte und somit seinen Mund leicht öffnete, damit er mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund gelangen konnte, fing Nick an zu schreien, was allerdings nur ein erstickter Laut wurde, da der Col. ihm seine Zunge bis hinter in den Rachen schob.  
Endlich löste sich Young wieder von ihm, ließ sein Kinn los und Rush spuckte ihm postwendend ins Gesicht. Der Col. schaute ihn nur spöttisch an und wischte sich das Gesicht sauber. "So hitzköpfig", wiederholte er noch einmal. "Das hat Ihnen wohl gefallen", meinte er dann.  
Bevor Rush irgendetwas sagen konnte preßte Everett erneut seinen Kiefer zusammen und steckte Rush wieder seine Zunge in den Hals, so lange, bis er anfing zu zucken und seine letzten Kräfte mobilisierte, um wieder atmen zu können, denn Youngs Wange deckte Rushs Nase zu und durch den Mund bekam er auch keine Luft.  
Als Nicholas wieder drohte bewußtlos zu werden löste der Col. seinen Kuß und der halb benommene Wissenschaftler japste erneut nach Luft.  
Young nutzte seine Schwäche um ihm zuerst Schuhe und Strümpfe, dann seine Hosen mitsamt den Boxershots auszuziehen. Nicholas bekam durchaus mit, was mit ihm passierte, aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr um sich zu wehren. Er war jetzt ebenfalls komplett nackt und spürte Youngs Hand an seiner rechten Brustwarze. Er umkreiste sie erst zärtlich, dann kniff er hinein, was Rush aufschreien ließ. Dasselbe machte er mit der linken, bevor seine Hand nach unten glitt und er ihn schließlich mit einem einzigen Schwung auf den Bauch rollte.  
Nicholas versuchte sich ihm zu entziehen, doch es war bestenfalls ein kläglicher Versuch sich wegzudrehen, was Young natürlich sofort vereitelte. Seine Hand glitt nun zwischen seine Beine und Rush zuckte zusammen. Youngs Hand näherte sich einer Stelle, an der er nicht einmal dachte bisher berührt zu werden.  
"Colonel Young!", schrie er, als er gerade in ihn eindringen wollte. "Hören Sie auf!"  
Doch Young interessierte das nicht. Er schob seinen Finger an Rushs After und drang schließlich in ihn ein. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte Rush, als er des Col. Finger in sich spürte. Er versuchte, seine Schließmuskel zusammenzuziehen, doch Young war unterbittlich. Dann schob er einen zweiten Finger nach und begann, Rushs Eingang zu weiten. Die Schmerzen waren so groß, die ganze Situation so unerträglich und demütigend, daß Nicholas Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er wollte, daß es aufhörte!  
"Colonel, BITTE", flehte er ihn an, "hören Sie auf!"  
Young konnte deutlich hören, daß der Wissenschaftler schluchzte, doch das brachte ihm eher ein Gefühl der Freude und Befriedigung. Sein Zeige- und Mittelfinger waren bereits in Rush verschwunden und er spreizte sie genüßlich auseinander, wohl wissend, welche Schmerzen er ihm damit bereitete, und führte dann noch seinen Ringfinger in ihn ein. Er selber spürte, wie sein Penis sich wieder versteifte, so errregt war er.  
Rush, der ihm wenigstens nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte, vor Schmerz zu schreien, versuchte sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen mußte aber feststellen, daß er nicht in der Lage war sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren um sich abzulenken. Young dehnte ihn unbahrmherzig immer weiter und Nicholas schrie gellend auf. Er spürte deutlich, wie seine Haut riß und dann ein furchtbares Brennen, als Youngs Finger mit der Wunde in Kontakt kamen. In einem letzten, hilflosen Versuch nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und versuchte noch einmal, von ihm wegzukriechen, doch Young umklammerte seinen Unterleib mit seinem freien Arm und zog ihn mit einem so kräftigen Ruck zu sich sich heran, daß Rush nun kniete. Youngs Knie waren zwischen seinen Beinen, hielten seine Schenkel gespreizt und jetzt hatte er mit seiner anderen Hand nach seinem Penis gegriffen und begann ihn auch vorne zu massieren.  
Nicholas konnte nichts anderes tun als hilflos dazuknien, die gefesselten Hände als Stütze benutzend und den Kopf zwischen ihnen vergraben. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und Young hörte nicht auf, ihn zu weiten und somit weiter aufzureißen. Nach einer Weile hatte Rush nicht einmal mehr die Kraft um zu schreien, er kniete einfach nur da und schluchzte.  
Endlich zog der Col. seine Finger aus ihm heraus und Rush hoffte schon, er würde ihn wenigstens hinten in Ruhe lassen, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Young richtete sich jetzt etwas mehr auf und Nicholas konnte den halbsteifen Penis von ihm an seinen Pobacken fühlen.  
_Nein, bitte nicht das auch noch, bitte nicht_ , dachte er verzweifelt, doch schon spürte er wieder Youngs Finger an seinem After, wie er die Seiten auseinanderzog und kurz darauf stieß er seinen Penis in ihn.  
Rush schrie noch einmal auf, denn er dehnte ihn noch weiter als vorher.  
Young stöhnte lustvoll auf, sein Geschlecht in Rushs Arsch war einfach wunderbar. Eng, heiß und seine Eier wurden durch den herausgestreckten Hintern besser massiert, als bei TJ, bei der ihre Schenkel im Weg gewesen waren. Er stieß langsam aber so fest und tief es ging in Rush hinein und spürte, wie er immer härter wurde.  
Auch Rush spürte es und er wußte vor Schmerzen nicht mehr ein noch aus. Er wünschte sich dieselbe Erlösung wie TJ sie hatte, ohnmächtig werden und nichts mehr mitbekommen, doch die Schwärze wollte einfach nicht kommen.  
Young ließ sich Zeit, er hatte jetzt beide Hände an Nicholas' Hüften gelegt, und zog ihn seinem Rhythmus angepaßt im richtigen Moment noch zu sich heran. Schließlich wurde er immer schneller, seine Bewegungen unkontrolliert, bis er schließlich so fest wie möglich in Rush hineinstieß und mit einem lauten Stöhnen sich in ihm ergoß. Er hielt Rushs Hüften dicht an sich gepreßt, wollte den Moment so lange wie möglich genießen.  
Nicholas spürte, wie Young in ihm anschwoll und seine Bewegungen schneller wurden. Scham und Verlegenheit ließen seine Wangen erröten und er schluchzte noch heftiger. Dann spürte er, wie etwas warmes sich in ihm ausbreitete und er hoffte, daß das Martyrium jetzt endlich ein Ende fand.  
Young lehnte seinen Oberkörper erschöpft auf Rushs Rücken und seine beiden Hände tasteten nun nach seiner Männlichkeit, kneteten seine Eier und umfaßten seinen Penis, während er noch immer in ihm war. Nicholas wimmerte, hörte das denn gar nicht mehr auf? Er empfand nur noch Schmerzen, Youngs Gewicht drückte seine Arme in den Boden, die Handgelenke taten bei der kleinsten Bewegung weh, er hatte Kopfschmerzen von dem Headbutt und dem Beinah-ersticken, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Unterleib. Nicholas hatte schon einiges an Pein erlebt in seinem Leben, doch das hier übertraf alles.  
Endlich ließ Young schließlich ab von ihm, als er wohl merkte, daß er Rush keine Erektion bescheren konnte und zog auch endlich seinen immer noch halbsteifen Penis aus seinem After. Rush sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein, als Youngs Bewegung eine neue Schmerzwelle in ihm aussandte.  
"Aaaah, Sie waren einfach großartig, Doktor", meinte Young genüßlich und begnügte sich damit, auf Rushs Hintern zu starren, aus dem jetzt stetig Blut sickerte.  
Nicholas, dem wohl bewußt war, daß Young immer noch hinter ihm war und ihm einen Anblick bieten mußte, über den er nicht einmal nachdenken wollte, versuchte seine Schenkel wieder zusammenzubekommen um sich wenigstens hinlegen zu können. Die ersten Momente waren so schmerzhaft, daß er immer wieder innehalten mußte, aber schließlich hatte er es geschafft, blieb einfach auf dem Boden liegen.  
Young hatte ihn gewähren lassen und da er jetzt wohl befriedigt war ließ er TJ und Rush in Ruhe, zog sich wieder an und ließ beide einfach liegen. Rush sah, wie er Richtung Shuttle lief und eine neue Panikwelle durchströmte ihn – würde er jetzt abfliegen? Sie beide hier zurücklassen wie er es mit ihm schon einmal getan hatte?  
Ein paar bange Sekunden lang spähte Rush zum Shuttle, bereit zu sehen, daß es abheben würde, doch das tat es nicht. Stattdessen kam Young wieder heraus und lief auf sie beide wieder zu. Doch irgendetwas war anders. Sein Gesicht wirkte leer und starr, als ob er ein willenloser Roboter sei. Seine Bewegungen wirkten zu perfekt gleichmäßig.  
"Colonel?", brachte Rush leise und etwas ängstlich heraus. Seine sonst so starke Aura von Arroganz, Widerwillen, Überheblichkeit und Unnahbarkeit war völlig zerbröckelt in den letzten Minuten und er fühlte sich so verletzlich wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Außerdem war er immer noch gefesselt und nackt, während der Colonel wieder vollständig bekleidet über ihm stand. TJ war immer noch nicht bei Bewußtsein und jetzt schaute Young mechanisch zwischen beiden hin und her als müsse er überlegen, was er jetzt tun solle. Schließlich holte er sein Messer hervor und trat auf Rush zu. Dieser zuckte zusammen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen ohne dabei höllische Schmerzen zu erleiden. So konnte er nur beten, daß Young ihn jetzt nicht noch aufschlitzen würde. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als das Messer an sein Gesicht kam und spürte im nächsten Moment, daß er seine Arme wieder bewegen konnte. Der Col. hatte seine Fesseln durchtrennt und war wieder ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten. Als er dann auch noch seine Kleidung wieder zu ihm warf, war Nicholas doch verwirrt. Was war mit dem Colonel los? Erst benahm er sich wie ein Tier, das seine Beute verspeisen wollte, jetzt glich er einem stummen Diener.  
Er massierte sich die Handgelenke, die blutige Strimen auswiesen und als das Blut wieder einigermaßen zirkulierte zog er seine Boxershorts heran. Dabei schaute er in TJs Richtung und sah, daß Young jetzt wieder bei ihr war und für einen Moment hatte Nicholas Angst, er würde TJ erneut vergewaltigen. Aber dann sah er, daß der Colonel sie anzog. Erleichterung druchströmte Rush und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine eigene Aufgabe, sich anzuziehen.  
Nur die Boxershorts allein über seine Hüften zu bekommen glich einer Tortur und Nicholas stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen, als er die Hose hochzog. Er keuchte auf und biß sich auf die Lippen, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Mit der Jeans war es nicht viel besser und als er es auch noch geschafft hatte nach einer halben Ewigkeit, seine Shirts und die Weste wieder anzuziehen, versuchte er sich langsam in eine sitzende Position zu manövrieren um seine Socken und Schuhe wieder anzuziehen. Wie er erwartet hatte brachte ihm das erneut fast unerträgliche Schmerzen, doch langsam gewöhnte er sich daran. Er schaffte es schließlich, sogar aufzustehen. Jede Bewegung war wie ein Messerstoß zwischen seinen Beinen, er spürte, wie die Haut, die gerade oberflächlich verheilte wieder aufriß und er ging sehr langsam und vorsichtig zu TJ hinüber, die jetzt auch wieder ihre Uniform trug. Er kam auf zwei Meter an sie und den Col. heran, da zog dieser wieder sein Messer und hielt es Rush an die Kehle.  
Der Schotte schluckte und blieb sofort stehen.  
"Sie werden sie zum Shuttle tragen", stellte Young seine Forderung.  
"Col., ich bezweifle, daß ich das schaffe, ich bin verletzt", sagte er verzweifelt, doch Young drückte ihm das Messer noch dichter an die Kehle.  
"Jetzt, Rush." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und der Wissenschafter nickte, schaute dann auf TJ und seufzte.  
Irgendwie schaffte er es tatsächlich, sei beim dritten oder vierten Anlauf hochzuheben. Seine Arme zitterten unkontrolliert von den starken Schmerzwellen, die sein Körper aussandte, doch er fokussierte sich allein darauf, TJ sicher in das Shuttle zu bringen. Er spürte, wie das Blut an seinen Beinen hinunterlief, doch er ignorierte es. Als sie endlich das Shuttle erreicht hatten schaffte es Rush mit letzter Kraft, Tamara vorsichtig auf die Bank zu legen, bevor er neben ihr zusammenbrach. Sein Körper war am Ende und seine Kraft, die Pein noch weiter zu erdulden, erschöpft. Er hatte halb die Augen geschlossen, als plötzlich hinter Young, der unbeweglich über ihm stand, etwas blaues schimmerte und näher kam. Rush blinzelte und riß dann entsetzt die Augen auf, als er einen Nakai erkannte. Sofort überkamen ihn Erinnerungen an die Folter, die Tests, die sie mit ihm gemacht hatten und das Wasserbecken, in das er gesteckt worden war. Er versuchte, wegzukriechen, doch der Nakai packte ihn am Kragen und zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran. Nicholas hob abwehrend die Hände, doch der Nakai betrachtete ihn nur eingehend. Dann ließ er ihn wieder fallen und machte dasselbe mit TJ.  
Rush konnte die klickernden und schrillen Laute hören, die die Nakai als Sprache gebrauchten und fragte sich, mit wem das Alien kommunizierte. Die Antwort darauf bekam er rasch, denn ein zweiter Nakai kam jetzt hervor, in seinen knöchrigen Fingern ein Gerät haltend, das einem DHD ähnelte. Als er drauf tippte zuckte Young zusammen und erstarrte regelrecht.  
Der erste Nakai tippelte an den Colonel heran, musterte ihn sehr genau und klickerte etwas zu seinem Kollegen. Dieser drückte erneut auf das Gerät und Young zuckte noch einmal zusammen.  
_Sie haben ihn unter Kontrolle_ , begriff Rush und dachte gleich an den Sender, den sie ihm damals implantiert hatten. Etwas ähnliches mußten sie wohl mit Young gemacht haben, zumindest würde das sein Verhalten erklären. Er war nur das Werkzeug, vermutlich wollten die Nakai weitere Experimente mit den Menschen machen. Doch bevor Nicholas irgendetwas tun konnte, holte der zweite Nakai ein weiteres Gerät hervor, tippelte zu Rush hin und hielt es ihm an die Schläfe.  
Es war, als würden sie sein Gehirn raussaugen wollen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich plötzlich alles, er fühlte sich, als ob er durchgewalkt wurde und schließlich erlöste ihn Schwärze von den unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen, die das Gerät verursachte.


	7. Chapter 7

Rush spürte, wie die Bolzen sich wieder von seinen Schläfen lösten, hörte die Metallfesseln zurückschnappen und erinnerte sich wieder, wo er war.  
 _Das Repositorium. Die Destiny, Gott sei Dank_. Er konnte nur daran denken, daß er in Sicherheit war, hier gab es keine Nakai. Es waren nur seine verschütteten Erinnerungen gewesen, die allerdings schmerzhaft genug gewesen waren. Doch immerhin wußte er nun, was passiert war.  
Nick öffnete langsam die Augen und erwartete, Eli zu sehen, doch statt des jungen Mannes stand jemand anderes vor ihm und blickte ihn mit kalten, harten Augen und einem diabolischen Lächeln an.  
"Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen mir nicht in die Quere kommen, Doktor", zischte Col. Young.  
Rushs Mund öffnete sich, als er realisierte, was mit Young los war. Er stand immer noch unter der Kontrolle der Nakai, sie waren hier. Eis schien plötzlich durch seine Adern zu fließen und er suchte panisch nach einem Fluchtweg. Dabei fiel sein Blick nach links und er sah, daß Eli mit einer blutenden Kopfwunde auf dem Boden lag.  
"Eli!", rief Rush aus und wollte zu ihm hin, doch Young packte ihn an der Kehle.  
"Er war mir im Weg", erklärte Young und drückte zu. Rush krallte beide Hände in Youngs Hand, doch er konnte sie keinen Millimeter lösen. Erste Funken begannen in seinen Augenwinkeln zu tanzen und was er sagen wollte, brachte er nicht mehr heraus.  
"Ihr Pech, daß Sie Ihr Gedächtnis wiedererlangt haben, aber die Nakai haben schon eine nette Idee für Sie."  
Rushs Augen begannen hervorzuquellen und sein Gesicht lief langsam rot an.   
Die nächsten Worte des Colonels bekam er nur zur Hälfte mit bevor er das Bewußtsein verlor, aber es hatte irgendetwas mit Melody zu tun.

Young ließ Rush los, als er erreicht hatte, was er wollte. Dann nahm er beide Arme von Nick, zog seinen Oberkörper über seine Schulter und hievte ihn dann aus dem Stuhl hoch. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Eli, der immer noch blutend am Boden lag und verließ dann den Raum.   
Gesteuert von dem Verlangen nach intensiver, körperlicher Nähe, den der Chip der Nakai ihm suggerierte, und dem glücklichen Umstand, daß es gerade Rush war, den er aufhalten mußte um nicht aufzufliegen, lief er mit ihm über einige Umwege durch das Schiff, bis er zu einer Transportkapsel kam. Er lehnte Rush gegen die Wand, stieg mit hinein und kam wenig später in einer verlassenen Sektion des Schiffes an, die sie bisher noch nicht einmal erforscht hatten. An der Außenhülle hatten die Nakai ihr kleines Schiff angedockt, sich einen Zugang zum Schiff verschafft und eine kleine Sektion hier wieder begehbar gemacht. Von ihrem Schiff aus steuerten sie ihr trojanisches Pferd nach Belieben und hatten ihn bereits angewiesen, mit den Experimenten weiterzumachen. Allerdings hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, daß sie an ihr weibliches Versuchsobjekt nicht mehr herankommen würden. Dem Menschen (Young hieß er wohl, das hatten sie zumindest aus seinen Gedanken entnehmen können) gelang es nicht, zu ihr vorzudringen. Da sie ihm ebenfalls die Erinnerungen genommen hatten auf dem Planeten, hatten sie zunächst einfach beobachtet, wie sich die Menschen normalerweise verhielten. Von dem Wissenschaftler, den sie vor einiger Zeit an Bord hatten und der wundersamerweise sogar wieder mit dabei war, hatten sie viel über diese Spezies gelernt, aber er war entkommen bevor sie in einige Gebiete tiefer eindringen konnten. Das wollten sie nun nachholen. Das erste Experiment bestand darin herauszufinden, was es mit den unterschiedlichen Körpermerkmalen der männlichen und weiblichen Menschen auf sich hatte. Dazu hatten sie Young, der als erstes in sie hineingelaufen war, den Befehl gegeben, es ihnen zu zeigen. Nun wollten sie sehen, ob es auch mit verschiedenen Menschen klappte, oder ob sie gebunden waren an das erste Expemplar. Da sie an diese Tamara (den Namen von ihr hatten sie ebenfalls ausgelesen) nicht mehr herankamen, hatten sie praktischerweise eine andere Frau genommen, die sie fast enttarnt hätte. Young hatte sie vor mehreren Stunden bereits hergebracht. 

Young hievte sich Rush wieder über die Schulter und nach einigen Minuten, in der er eine sehr verwinkelte Strecke ablief, kam der Col. in seinem Versteck an. Das Mädchen lag noch immer dort, wo er es liegengelassen hatte und war entweder immer noch bewußtlos oder schlief. Vorsichtshalber hatte er sie an ein Rohr gekettet. Rush legte er nun neben ihr ab und stellte zufrieden fest, daß der Schotte scheinbar am Aufwachen war.  
Er freute sich schon richtig auf das, was als nächstes kam. Doch dazu brauchte er auch das Mädchen. Er ging neben ihr in die Knie und schüttelte sie dann. Scheinbar war sie nur erschöpft gewesen, vielleicht auch leicht dehydriert und dann eingeschlafen, denn sie wurde ebenfalls wach, als Young sie schüttelte.  
Als sie ihn sah, wich sie panisch zurück and riß die Augen auf. Sofort fiel ihr alles wieder ein und dann bemerkte sie, daß noch jemand neben ihr lag.  
"Dr. Rush!", rief sie besorgt und war im nächsten Moment erleichtert, als der Wissenschaftler die Augen aufschlug.  
"Melody…", krächzte er und hustete dann erst einmal. Seine Stimme würde bestimmt eine Weile brauchen, bis sie sich erholt hatte.  
"Das wurde auch Zeit", blaffte Young beide an und setzte sich auf eine Sitzgelegenheit drei Schritte entfernt von den beiden.  
"Col.", versuchte es Rush noch leicht benommen, "Sie werden manipuliert. Die Nakai… bitte… Sie müssen sich untersuchen lassen, sie haben Ihnen…", weiter kam er nicht, dann Young schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
"Sparen Sie sich das, Rush. Sie werden den Mund halten und das tun, was ich Ihnen sage, ist das klar?"  
Nicholas blickte ihn einfach nur an, er wagte es nicht, ihn zu provozieren, hatte er doch gerade erlebt, zu was er fähig war. Daher nickte er nur.  
"Lassen Sie uns frei, Colonel", kam nun die scharfe Stimme von Melody, die nichts ahnte und sich große Sorgen um Rush machte.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Youngs Lippen, als er ihre Sorgen bemerkte. Das war ja einfach perfekt.  
"Sie werden freikommen, sobald wir hier fertig sind. Die Nakai haben noch einige Tests, die sie an Ihnen durchführen möchten."  
Nick zuckte zusammen und dachte mit Schrecken an die Tests, die er durchlitten hatte. Er wollte das bestimmt nicht noch einmal erleben und er wollte auch Melody davor bewahren.  
"Und was für Tests wären das?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Keine Sorge, Doktor, diesmal wird es Ihnen nicht weh tun. Im Gegenteil, Sie werden es genießen", sagte Young lächelnd.  
Rush runzelte die Stirn und blickte den Col. fragend an.  
"Gratulation, Rush, Sie dürfen jetzt selber Ihre lang unterdrückten Gefühle ausleben", sagte er, "an ihr." Jetzt zeigte er auf Melody.  
"Ich verstehe nicht", meinte Rush, doch ihm schwante böses und er sah Melody an. Diese blickte völlig verwirrt und wußte nicht, was Young meinte.  
"Nun tun Sie doch nicht so schüchtern, Dok, ich sehe doch, daß Sie sie anziehend finden. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, verwöhnen Sie sie einmal richtig."  
Melody klappte der Unterkiefer herunter als sie begriff, was Young von beiden verlangte.  
"Das werde ich sicher nicht tun", fauchte der Wissenschaftler empört und war im Begriff aufzustehen. Doch schon war Young aufgestanden und rang den Schotten wieder zu Boden.   
"Es ist wohl besser, ich fange mit Ihnen an", zischte er und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich blanker Haß wider. "Sie haben eine Lektion mehr als verdient, Sie verdammter Bastard!"  
"Col. Young, bitte, Sie sind nicht Sie selbst!", rief Rush und hob seine Arme vor sein Gesicht, um ihn abzuwehren, denn Young begann nun, auf ihn einzuprügeln.  
"Colonel Young!", schrie Melody panisch und zerrte an ihren Fesseln. Doch sie mußte hilflos mitansehen, wie Young weiter auf Rush einschlug.   
Rush hatte sich so klein wie möglich zusammengerollt, versuchte seinen Kopf und seinen Bauch vor ihm zu schützen. Seine frisch zusammengewachsene Haut zwischen den Beinen riß teilweise wieder auf, als er sich zusammenkrümmte, doch das spürte er nur am Rande.   
"Colonel, hören Sie auf! Sie bringen ihn um!" Melodys Stimme überschlug sich vor Angst um Nick und irgendwie schien das Young nur noch wütender zu machen. Rush verdiente es nicht, daß sich irgendwer um ihn scherte, geschweige denn, sich um ihn wirklich sorgte!  
Plötzlich hielt er inne und sein Blick fiel auf ein paar dünne, lose Kabelstücke, die aus einer kaputten Konsole hingen. Er ging hinüber, zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus den verschmorten Verteilern und ging wieder zu Rush, der stöhnend auf dem Boden lag. Bevor der Schotte wußte, wie ihm geschah, hatte Young ihm seine Weste und seine Shirts ausgezogen und drehte ihn nun auf den Rücken.  
Grob packte er seine Handgelenke, drückte sein Knie auf seine Brust und fesselte seine Handgelenke.   
_Nein, nicht noch einmal, bitte nicht noch einmal_ , ging es Nicholas nur durch den Kopf, als er sich bewußt wurde, was wieder geschehen würde.  
Doch schon hatte Young ihm auch seine Hosen ausgezogen und drehte ihn auf den Bauch.  
Nick entfuhr ein Schmerzenslaut, als er plötzlich wieder ausgestreckt lag.   
"Colonel Young, bitte, BITTE hören sie auf!" Obwohl Nicholas sie nicht sah, konnte er doch hören, wie Melody schluchzte.  
Young hatte jedoch scheinbar genug von Melody, packte sie am Hals und drückte zu.   
Die junge Frau japste nach Luft und Young sagte: "Noch ein Wort und ich bringe Rush um, verstanden?"  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schaffte ein schwaches Nicken. Young ließ sie wieder los und sie keuchte auf, versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie zu Nick herüber, der nur dalag und leise stöhnte.  
Young öffnete seine Hose und holte sein Glied hervor. Melody wollte am liebsten die Augen schließen, sie wollte nichts sehen und auch nichts hören, doch sie hatte solche Angst um Nicholas, daß sie hinsehen mußte. Sie schaute nur ihn an und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten um Young nicht zu provozieren.  
Dieser stieß jetzt Rushs Beine auseinander und kniete sich zwischen sie. Rush schrie auf, als seine Wunde weiter aufriß. Young kümmerte es nicht, er glitt mit zwei Fingern in Rush hinten hinein und begann, ihn zu weiten. Nick biß sich auf die Lippen und wimmerte, als Young ihn wieder aufriß, doch er konnte nichts tun. Er dachte nur immer und immer wieder: _Nicht noch einmal, bitte nicht noch einmal_ , doch er hatte keine Hoffnung, daß Young ihn verschonen würde.   
Plötzlich waren die Finger verschwunden und er spürte Youngs Hände an seinen Hüften. Mit einem Schwung zog er ihn hoch, was ihn erneut aufschreien ließ. Er war nun wieder in der Position, in der ihn Young auf dem Planeten vergewaltigt hatte. Er kniete, den Hintern Young einladend entgegengestreckt, sein Kopf auf seinen Armen, die gefesselt waren. Er spürte Youngs halbsteifes Glied an seinen Pobacken und dann kam wieder ein entsetzlicher Schmerz, als der Col. ihm drei Finger hinten einführte und ihn erneut weitete. Rush keuchte auf und der Schmerz trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Instinktiv schob er sein Becken vor, doch Young riß ihn sofort zurück.   
"Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen, Rush", meinte Young spöttisch und drückte seine Finger extra tiefer in ihn heinein, dehnte ihn ein wenig mehr. Rush schrie auf und konnte ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken.   
Melody liefen die Tränen herunter, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wie er litt. Aber sie konnte ihm auch nicht helfen.   
Nach einer Weile zog Young seine Finger wieder aus ihm heraus.   
_Zeit, es ihm jetzt richtig zu besorgen_ , dachte er freudig und benutzte das Blut, das Rush hinten rauslief, um seinen Penis etwas feucht zu machen. Den Mann, der ihm immer wieder Probleme machte auf diese Weise zu bestrafen, sein Blut an seinen Händen zu haben und riechen zu können, erregte ihn zusätzlich. Er legte beide Hände an Rushs Pobacken und zog seinen Eingang mit den Daumen auseinander. Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er mit seinem Glied in ihm drin war und stieß beim ersten Mal voller Lust so fest und schnell in ihn rein, wie er konnte. Seine Hüften hielt er dabei fest, damit Rush nicht nach vorne ausweichen konnte.  
Nicholas schrie laut auf, als Young grob in ihn hineinstieß und er dachte, er würde ihn auseinander reißen, was er vermutlich sogar tat. Es war unerträglich und Nick wünschte sich zum zweiten Mal, lieber zu sterben als das ertragen zu müssen.   
Young fand schnell seinen Rhythmus, langsam, genüßlich und so tief und fest wie es ging stieß er immer wieder in Rush hinein, der vor Schmerzen halb bewußtlos wurde. Doch wie schon beim ersten Mal wollte ihn die Schwärze nicht aufnehmen, ließ ihn alles miterleben.   
Young genoß es sichtlich, Rush so zu benutzen und er spürte, wie er immer mehr in ihm anschwoll, ihn weiter aufriß. Das leise Schluchzen des Mannes trieb ihn nur weiter an, noch fester zuzustoßen, noch tiefer. Er ließ sich Zeit, wurde zwischendurch sogar langsamer, damit es nicht so schnell vorbei sein würde. Er wollte den Wissenschaftler auskosten, das Gefühl in ihm war unbeschreiblich. Doch irgendwann wurde das Verlangen nach dem Höhepunkt zu stark und er spürte, wie er in ihm kam. Mit einem letzten, heftigen und tiefen Stoß in ihn hinein keuchte er laut auf, spritzte seinen Samen in ihn, sank erschöpft auf ihn drauf und ruhte in ihm.  
Auch wenn Young im Moment still hielt hatte Rush fast unerträgliche Schmerzen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit spürte er endlich, wie Youngs Gewicht von ihm wich und er sich zurückzog.   
Rush blieb vorerst in der Position, versuchte dann vorsichtig seine Beine wieder zusammen zu bekommen und biß sich einmal mehr auf die Lippen, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Allmählich gelang es ihm, sich auszustrecken und hinzulegen und er fing an zu zittern vor Schmerz und Kälte.  
Young zog sich derweil wieder seine Hose hoch, setzte sich auf einen Hocker und sah einfach zufrieden zu, wie sich Rush stöhnend auf dem Boden wand und das Mädchen leise schluchzte.  
Sein Blick blieb an ihr hängen und er überlegte, ob er nicht gleich mit ihr weitermachen sollte. Nach einer kleinen Pause, allerdings erst. Doch dann empfing er neue Anweisungen der Nakai. Aus irgendwelchen Grüden wollten sie unbedingt, daß es Rush tun sollte.   
Young war wütend darüber, konnte sich den Befehlen aber nicht widersetzen. Wenigstens würde er zusehen dürfen. Doch jetzt mußte er sich auch erst einmal wieder bei der Crew blicken lassen und die Suchaktion nach Miss Hansen und jetzt auch Dr. Rush in die Wege leiten.   
_Ob jemand Mr. Wallace schon gefunden hat?_ , überlegte er. Nun, notfalls würde er 'zufällig' mal im Repositorium vorbeischaun. Schließlich war der Junge ganz nützlich und es war nicht geplant, daß er vielleicht noch starb, wenn ihn keiner fand. Doch bevor er ging mußte er sich noch um Rush kümmern.   
Seine Handgelenke waren immer noch mit den Kabeln sicher verschnürt und er beschloß, sie so zu lassen und ihn zusätzlich noch an ein Rohr zu binden. Er zog ein weiteres Kabel aus der Konsole, packte Rush an den Handgelenken und zerrte ihn über den kalten Boden zu einem Rohrsystem. Dann schlang er das Kabel zwischen seinen Handgelenken hindurch, zog seine Arme ein wenig hoch und drehte ihn gleich auf den Rücken, damit er sich nicht noch befreien konnte.  
Rush stöhnte auf, als Young ihn über den Boden schleifte, während er noch auf dem Bauch lag. Zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig. Als er umgedreht wurde bemerkte er es schon gar nicht mehr richtig.   
Erst wollte Young ihn einfach so liegen lassen, doch die Nakai wollten ihn lebendig haben und nicht tiefgekühlt. Daher stopfte er eines von Rushs Shirts und die Weste unter ihn, das andere warf er über seine Brust. Halbnackt lag er jetzt da und Young grinste zufrieden. Die Kälte würde ihm hoffentlich zu schaffen machen, sodaß er nicht zu Kräften kam. Um das Mädchen brauchte er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, die Ketten, die praktischerweise schon in dem Raum gewesen waren, würde sie auf keinen Fall aufbekommen.   
Höchst zufrieden ließ er beide allein um sich wieder zurück transportieren zu lassen und den besorgten Colonel zu mimen.  
Als sie allein waren wandte sich Melody sofort dem verletzten Wissenschaftler zu.   
"Dr. Rush?", fragte sie mit tränenerstickter und besorgter Stimme. "Dr. Rush, können Sie mich hören?"  
Ihre Stimme zitterte und die Sorge um ihn überrollte sie fast, zumal er nicht antwortete.  
"Dr. Rush!", rief sie nun und versuchte sich eine Position zu bringen, in der sie ihn wenigstens sehen konnte (Young hatte ihn irgendwo hinter ihr hinter einer Säule festgebunden).  
"Ja", hörte sie auf einmal seine ganz leise Stimme und sie atmete erleichtert auf.   
"Geht es Ihnen einigermaßen gut?", fragte sie besorgt.  
"Ging mir schon besser", antwortete er mühsam.  
"Sie müssen durchhalten, bitte, Dr. Rush!", sagte Melody verzweifelt, doch sie bekam keine Antwort mehr. Anscheinend war der Schotte jetzt doch bewußtlos geworden.  
Melody schluchzte erneut auf und spürte plötzlich einen unbändigen Haß auf Colonel Young. Wenn Rush nicht überlebte, dann war sie bereit ihn zu töten. Wütend zerrte sie noch einmal an ihren Fesseln, doch sie scheuerte sich nur weiter die Handgelenke auf. Sie schluchzte einmal mehr auf, weil sie und Nicholas so hilflos der Bestie ausgeliefert waren. Sie hatte einfach furchtbare Angst.


	8. Chapter 8

Young war inzwischen wieder ungesehen in dem bewohnten Teil des Schiffes angekommen und lief prompt Lt. Scott über den Weg, der erleichtert war, daß er Young endlich gefunden hatte, da er über Funk nicht zu erreichen gewesen war.  
"Tut mir leid, ich habe mein Funkgerät wohl aus Versehen ausgeschaltet", meinte er entschuldigend und drehte es gleich wieder an.   
"Sir, ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, daß Eli im Stuhl-Raum gefunden wurde. Offenbar hat ihn jemand niedergeschlagen", sprudelte Scott hervor.  
"Was?", heuchelte Young. "Wie geht es ihm?"  
"Wir haben ihn auf die Krankenstation gebracht, Dr. Brightman kümmert sich um ihn. Sie meinte, er hätte eine ernst Kopfverletzung und sie wisse nicht genau, ob und wann er wieder zu sich kommen wird." Matt wirkte sehr betroffen und Young war erfreut zu hören, daß der junge Mann noch nichts sagen konnte, obwohl er sicher war, daß Eli ihn nicht gesehen hatte, als er ihn von hinten niedergeschlagen hatte.  
"Halten Sie mich über seinen Zustand auf dem Laufenden. Wurde Miss Hansen schon gefunden? Und wie geht es TJ und Dr. Rush?", fragte er dann lauernd.  
"Von Miss Hansen fehlt weiterhin jede Spur, aber morgen werden wir unsere Suche auf das gesamte Schiff ausweiten." Scott klang hier nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll. "Was TJ und Dr. Rush angeht - sie wurden beide in ihre Quartiere entlassen, Dr. Brightman wollte gerade ihren Hausbesuch machen, als die Geschichte mit Eli dazwischen kam. Aber sobald er stabil ist wird sie nach den beiden sehen."  
"Gut, dann werde ich derweil in mein Quartier gehen und eine Runde schlafen. Das sollten Sie übrigens auch tun, Lt. Es ist weit nach Mitternacht."  
"Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir. Gute Nacht." Scott salutierte noch wie es sich gehörte und verschwand dann aus Youngs Sichtfeld.  
 _Das läuft ja besser als ich gehofft hatte_ , dachte Young angesichts der Tatsache, daß noch niemand das Verschwinden von Rush bemerkt hatte. Dann konnte er genausogut auch jetzt schon wieder zurück gehen. Oder nein, er würde sie noch etwas schmoren lassen und würde sich zwei Stunden aufs Ohr legen. Er würde sie in den frühen Morgenstunden, wenn alle noch schliefen, wieder aufsuchen. Gut gelaunt ging er in sein Quartier, stellte seinen Alarm in der Uhr noch ein und schlief dann sofort ein.

Melody war unterdessen in eine Art Halbschlaf gefallen, das Weinen hatte sie erschöpft doch ständig schreckte sie hoch, weil sie in ihren kurzen Schlafperioden immer wieder Rush vor Augen hatte, der von Young mißhandelt wurde. Sie hatte zwischendurch immer mal wieder nach dem Schotten gerufen, aber keine Antwort erhalten. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß er noch lebte.  
Ein Geräusch riß sie nach einer Weile aus dem Schlaf und sie erschrak, als sie Colonel Young erkannte, der gerade wieder den Raum betrat. Er warf dem Mädchen jedoch nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und ging zielstrebig auf die Stelle zu, an der er den Wissenschaftler zurückgelassen hatte.   
Rushs Kopf war seitlich auf seine Arme gefallen und seine Hände waren bläulich angelaufen von der erhöhten Position, in der sie festgebunden waren. Young band ihn los und schleifte ihn wieder zurück zu Melody.   
Durch die Bewegung kam der Schotte wieder halbwegs zu sich und Young löste nun auch die Kabel um seine Handgelenke.  
"Wachen Sie auf, jetzt sind Sie dran", sagte Young verächtlich und trat Nicholas in die Rippen.   
Der keuchte auf und krümmte sich zusammen.   
Unterdessen holte der Colonel eine Wasserflasche hervor, ging zu Melody und hielt sie ihr an den Mund. Gierig trank sie ein paar Schlucke und hoffte nur, daß es wirklich nur Wasser war. Aber sie war dehydriert und in dem Moment war es ihr herzlich egal, was in der Flasche war. Als sie getrunken hatte zog er die Flasche wieder weg, schraubte sie auf und goß die restliche Flüssigkeit Nicholas über das Gesicht. Das ließ ihn jetzt wieder zu sich kommen und Young meinte, während er sich wieder auf die Sitzgelegenheit setzte: "Wurde auch Zeit. Die Nakai warten. Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben, fangen Sie an."  
Rush schüttelte benommen den Kopf. "Was ich… nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Und Sie rühren sie nicht an!"   
Young war promt wieder neben ihm, packte ihn an den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf so zur Seite, daß er Melody sehen konnte. Youngs andere Hand griff blitzschnell zu, zog die junge Frau zu sich heran, packte sie dabei an der Kehle und begann, zuzudrücken.   
Melody keuchte erschrocken auf und zerrte hilflos an ihren Fesseln, doch sie hatte keine Aussichten sie zu lockern.  
"Sie haben die Wahl, Rush", zischte Young nun, "entweder, Sie tun, was die Nakai verlangen, oder ich werde Miss Hansen den Hals umdrehen. Entscheiden Sie sich."  
In Rushs Gesicht konnte man nun deutlich erkennen, daß er nicht wirklich wußte, was er tun sollte. Völlig entsetzt schaute er Melody an und sah ihren flehenden Blick. Sie wollte sicher nicht sterben und Nicholas wollte das auch nicht. Was blieb ihm also übrig?  
"Schon gut, lassen Sie sie los!", sagte er jetzt etwas nachdrücklicher und Young kam seiner Bitte nach. Melody schnappte nach Luft und ihr Kopf sank auf den Boden, die Augen geschlossen.  
Young ließ Rush nun ebenfalls los und setzte sich wieder hin.  
"Also, die Nakai warten", sagte er und lehnte sich genüßlich zurück.  
Rush zitterte, sein ganzer Körper, bis hin zu seinen Lippen. Er sah immer noch total schockiert aus und beugte sich dann zu Melody hinüber, die sich langsam erholte. Seine Schmerzen versuchte er zu ignorieren, sie waren im Moment unwichtig. Immerhin hatte das Mädchen schon wieder die Augen geöffnet und ihre Atmung ging etwas langsamer.  
Nick blickte ihr in die Augen und sagte mit leiser, zitternder Stimme: "Es tut mir leid, Melody, es tut mir so leid."  
Das Mädchen brachte ein leichtes Lächeln zustanden und meinte nur: "Danke, daß Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben, Dr. Rush. Es ist okay, es ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Allerdings sollten Sie wissen, daß ich noch nie…", sie geriet ins Stocken und errötete bevor sie weitersprach: "… ich meine, ich hatte noch nie einen Freund."  
Young, der alles gehört hatte, grinste erfreut und wußte, daß das noch eine nette Dreingabe für die Nakai war.  
"Nick", murmelte Rush derweil und Melody nickte gerührt. "Versuch Dich zu entspannen, Melody, und überlaß mir alles", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und keuchte kurz auf, als er sich bewegen mußte. Diesmal hatte Young nichts gehört aber er wurde ungeduldig.   
"Los, fangt endlich an", fauchte er.   
Rush schluckte und nickte dann. Wenn das funktionieren sollte, mußte er Gefühle zulassen, Gefühle, die er für Melody in seinem tiefsten Innersten aufbewahrte und seine Schmerzen ausblenden.   
Zögerlich streckte er seine Hand nach ihrem Haar aus, umfaßte sanft ein paar Strähnen und ließ seine Hand schließlich an ihren Hinterkopf gleiten. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Berührung, nahm die Weichheit ihres seidenen Haares wahr, spielte damit und ließ seine Finger hindurchgleiten. Als er diesen ersten Kontakt geschaffen hatte, zog er ihren Kopf vorsichtig näher und kam ihr mit entgegen. Seine Augen huschten zwischen ihren zitternden Lippen und ihren Augen hin und her. Ganz langsam kam er immer näher um sie schließlich zärtlich zu küssen. Er spürte ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und stellte überrascht fest, daß sie den Kuß leicht erwiderte. Überrascht löste er sich von ihr und als er ihr in die Augen sah, begriff er plötzlich, was los war - sie liebte ihn, trotz dieser schrecklichen Situation, in der sie sich befanden, trotz des Zwangs, der ihnen auferlegt war konnte sie dem Ganzen doch etwas positives abgewinnen. Es war wenigstens Nicholas.   
"Es ist okay, Nick", flüsterte sie ihm zu und Rush spürte Erleichterung.   
"Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein, versprochen, aber das erste Mal ist immer etwas schmerzhaft."  
"Ich weiß", meinte Melody nur und schloß dann ihre Augen, als Nicks Finger leicht über ihre Lippen strichen. Ein plötzlicher Ruck durchlief sie und gleichzeitig ertönte ein gellender Schmerzensschrei. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder um zu sehen, wie Col.Young Rush am Nacken gepackt hatte und nun zischte: "Die Nakai warten nicht mehr lange. Ziehen Sie sie aus und fangen sie endlich an. Noch einmal werde ich Ihnen nicht sagen, was Sie zu tun haben." Angewidert stieß er Rush von sich weg und warf beiden finstere Blicke zu. Der Wissenschaftler sackte stöhnend zu Boden und brauchte einen Moment, bis der Schmerz erträglich wurde.  
"Schon gut", murmelte er dann besänftigend, schluckte einmal und wandte sich dann wieder Melody zu. Ihre Hände waren beide an dem Rohr festgekettet und so fiel es Nick zu, sie auszuziehen. Er beugte sich über sie, warf ihr noch einmal einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch Melody raunte: "Tu was er sagt, Nick."  
Er nickte und dann schob er ihr T-Shirt über ihren Kopf, bis es zusammengeknüllt an ihren Händen lag. Schuhe und Strümpfe folgten als nächstes und dann glitt er mit zitternden Finger unter ihren Rücken, löste den BH-Verschluß und streifte ihr das Teil ab.   
Melodys Wangen bekamen einen rötlichen Ton, als ein kühler Luftzug über ihren Oberkörper strich, sie frösteln und ihre Brustwarzen hart werden ließ.  
Der Schotte wollte ihr einen Moment Zeit geben, um sich ein wenig zu fangen und rutschte langsam und vorsichtig näher an sie heran. Erstaunt stellte er fest, daß die Berührungen mit Melody ihn trotz Youngs Folter in einen leicht erregten Zustand versetzt hatten, denn er war vorne schon halb steif. Er blickte zu dem Mädchen, doch sie hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen, was vielleicht auch besser war im Moment. Er konnte überdeutlich Youngs Blicke spüren und als er sich kurz zu ihm umdrehte sah er, daß dieser sich selber schon an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte, den Reißverschluß vorne öffnete und mit seiner Hand in seine Unterhose glitt.  
Rush fühlte Ekel in sich aufsteigen, doch er fokussierte wieder Melody, versuchte den Col. und den Gedanken an die Nakai auszublenden und sich nur auf Melody zu konzentrieren. Sanft legte er beide Hände an ihre Taille und musterte sie verstohlen. Sie zuckte unter der plötzlichen Berührung zusammen, als er ihre Hose öffnete und sie dann abstreifte. Sie half ihm dabei, indem sie ihr Becken hob. Rush ließ seine Hände über ihren Bauch fahren, dann weiter hinab an den Hüften entlang und sanft über ihren Unterbauch. Er spürte, daß Melody sich wieder etwas entspannte und so zog er nun langsam noch ihren Slip aus. Unwillkürlich schluckte er, als er ihren nackten Körper sah. Ihre Haut war sanft, hell und weich, ihre Proportionen waren einfach perfekt und ihr Gesicht, das jetzt doch noch zwei Rotnuancen zugenommen hatte, strahlte eine Verletzlichkeit aus, die Rushs Beschützerinstinkte wie zu Glorias Zeiten wieder weckte. Und abgesehen davon war sie äußerst attraktiv.  
Melody hielt die Augen geschlossen, sie versuchte sich auf die Weise davon zu überzeugen, daß sie mit Nicholas allein war und kein Col. Young ihnen zusah, daß das Ganze ohne Zwang geschah. Zwar klappte es einigermaßen mit dem Ausblenden des Colonels (sie konzentrierte sich nur auf Nicks sanfte Berührungen), doch bei der kleinsten Bewegung spürte sie die Fesseln an ihren Händen und war sich der Lage gewahr, in der sie sich befanden. Außerdem hatte sie Angst, daß Nick sie jetzt so sah. Dr. Perry war so eine hinreißende Schönheit gewesen, zierlich, sanft und etwas zerbrechlich und sie hatte ernste Zweifel, daß sie bei ihm irgendeine Reaktion auslösen würde. Doch damit die Nakai zufrieden waren, mußte sie das! Sie spürte, wie sie sogar zu zittern anfing. Eine Gänsehaut kroch über ihren Körper und außerdem wurde es jetzt kühl.   
Nicholas sah, wie sie anfing zu zittern und nahm an, daß es daran lag, daß sie sich jetzt erstens ihrer Blöße schämte und zweitens hatte wahrscheinlich einfach Angst vor dem, was unweigerlich kommen würde. Er versuchte daher, ihr noch ein wenig Zeit zu geben, sie langsam vorzubereiten.  
Langsam legte er sich neben sie, verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen als er langsam ein Bein über ihres legte, damit sie sich auch an ihn gewöhnen konnte. Er selbst hatte alle Schamgefühle und Schmerzen soweit er konnte zurückgedrängt, es ging hier um ihr Überleben und er würde alles nötige dafür tun. Sein halbsteifes Glied drückte seitlich an ihren Oberschenkel und seine eine Hand tastete sich langsam zu ihrer Brust vor. Melody zitterte jetzt noch stärker und so zog er die Hand wieder weg, strich sanft über ihre Schläfe und die Wange und küßte sie dann noch einmal. Diesmal erwiderte sie den Kuß stärker und er spürte ein leichtes Verlangen nach ihr in sich aufsteigen. Ohne seine Lippen von ihren zu lösen glitt seine Hand wieder zu ihrem Busen, umspielte sanft ihre Brustwarze und massierte dann ihre Brust. Er spürte Melodys Reaktion darauf in ihrem Kuß, er wurde heftiger und sie hatte ihren Mund geöffnet, wollte seine Zunge spüren. Nick kam ihrem Wunsch nach und seine Hand glitt tiefer, umspielte kurz ihren Bauchnabel bis er den Bereich um ihre Scheide massierte. Schließlich glitt er zwischen ihre Beine und diesmal löste Melody den Kuß, zuckte zurück. Sofort nahm Nick seine Hand wieder weg.  
"Nicht so langsam!", schnitt Young's scharfe Stimme durch den Raum und Melody zuckte erneut zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, den Col. für einen Moment komplett zu vergessen. Jetzt an ihn erinnert zu werden ließ sie zurückschrecken.  
"Wenn das hier funktionieren soll, Col., dann sollten Sie mir auch die Zeit geben, die ich brauche", fauchte Rush ihn an.  
Young blickte ihn nur finster an. "Sie sollten sie lieber beeilen, sonst werde ICH Ihren Platz einnehmen. Seien Sie wenigstens einmal ein Mann!" brüllte er drohend, stand auf, seine Hose vorn immer noch geöffnet, packte Rush an den Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zurück. Der Wissenschaftler schrie erneut auf und brachte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: "Ich bin verletzt, wenn Sie so weitermachen, kann ich gar nichts mehr tun, was Sie zufrieden stellt."  
"Lassen Sie ihn los, bitte", flehte jetzt auch Melody mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst, daß Young Rush töten und dann über sie herfallen würde. "Sie haben ihm schon genug angetan, es liegt nicht an ihm, es liegt an mir. Ich habe Angst!" Diese Beichte schien Young etwas nachdenklich zu stimmen und er ließ Rush wieder los. "Keine unnötigen Verzögerungen mehr, Doktor", warnte er noch einmal, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte und ungeduldig wartete.  
"Dann lassen Sie uns in Ruhe und stören mich nicht noch einmal", erwiderte er keuchend und wandte sich dann wieder Melody zu. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln liefen nun Tränen herunter und Nick strich ihr über die Stirn. "Schon gut, schließ wieder die Augen. Ich werde Dich erst etwas vorbereiten. Versuch Dich zu entspannen, auch wenn es etwas weh tut."  
Melody nickte zögerlich und schloß wieder ihre Augen.   
Rush seufzte leise und legte seine Hand wieder auf ihren Unterbauch. Wieder glitt er tiefer bis seine Hand direkt oberhalb ihrer Vagina lag.   
"Spreiz Deine Beine bitte etwas", bat er und Melody, die wieder angefangen hatte stärker zu zittern, kam seinem Wunsch nach. Mit einem Finger glitt er erst an ihre Klitoris, umkreiste sie leicht und tastete dann nach ihrem Scheideneingang. Er glitt mit seinem Finger in sie hinein und bewegte ihn eine Weile einfach in kleinen Kreisbahnen.   
Melody bemühte sich krampfhaft ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, sie hatte wirklich schreckliche Angst. Doch Nick war sanft und als er in sie eindrang spürte sie nur einen leichten Druck, aber keinen wirklichen Schmerz. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das Gefühl, das Rushs Finger in ihr auslöste. Es war nicht unangenehm.  
Plötzlich waren seine Finger verschwunden, Melody spürte einen leichten Luftzug und dann war auch Rush weg. Verwirrt öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah entsetzt, daß Young Nicholas erneut gepackt und diesmal ganz von ihr weggezogen hatte.  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, Sie sollen nicht so zimperlich sein. Die Nakai sind gar nicht zufrieden", schrie er und schüttelte Rush erbost.  
"Colonel,", versuchte es Rush noch einmal, "denken Sie nach, Sie stehen unter dem Einfluß der Nakai. Sie würden niemals so etwas tun, Colonel, BITTE", flehte Nick jetzt, denn er wußte sich einfach nicht mehr zu helfen.   
Die Antwort von Young bestand darin, daß er den Schotten an den Schultern festhielt, ihn etwas hochzog und ihm dann einen heftigen Tritt mit dem Knie in seinen Bauch bescherte. Rush würgte und ein neuer, unerträglicher Schmerz raste durch seinen Körper. Er fiel zu Boden und hörte noch einen Schrei von Melody neben sich.   
"Nick!!! Nein!!"  
Dann war Young wieder über ihm, trat ihm einmal nach in den Magen und packte ihn am Hals.   
Rush spürte, daß irgendeine Flüssigkeit seine Speiseröhre heraufschoß und dann schmeckte er Blut im Mund. Er hustete und spuckte es aus, doch Young drückte ihm jetzt die Luftröhre zu und Nick versuchte panisch, die Finger um seinen Hals zu lösen, doch ohne Erfolg. Er spürte, wie ihn seine letzten Kräfte langsam verließen und hieb dem Colonel in einem verweifelten Versuch seine Faust an die Schläfe. Für einen kurzen Moment lockerte sich der Griff und Rush schnappte nach Luft, bevor Young wieder zudrückte.  
"Das war nicht nett, Doktor", zischte Young. Rush tastete blindlings neben sich, bis er plötzlich das Kabel spürte, mit dem Young ihn gefesselt hatte. Er holte aus und peitschte es ihm ins Gesicht. Diesmal ließ Young ihn los und fiel mit einem wütenden Schmerzensschrei nach hinten, eine Hand über sein Auge haltend. Rush wußte, daß er nur Sekunden hatte, bevor Young sich erholt hatte. Er rappelte sich irgendwie halbwegs auf und holte mit dem Kabel noch einmal aus. Wieder ein Treffer. Young lag am Boden, heulend vor Schmerz und bedeckte nun mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht.   
Rush nutzte den Moment, holte ein drittes und viertes Mal aus, traf ihn an der Schulter und auf der Brust. Dann sah er neben der Sitzgelegenheit die Wasserflasche auf dem Boden stehen.   
Er spuckte noch einmal das Blut aus seinem Mund, streckte sich und bekam die Flasche zu packen. Young hatte inzwischen seine Hände wieder vom Gesicht genommen und sah in dem Moment, daß Rush mit aller Kraft, die er noch hatte, mit der Flasche ausholte um sie ihm an den Kopf zu schlagen.   
Eine Schwärze umfing den Colonel und seine Augen rollten nach hinten.  
Nicholas lag schwer atmend neben ihm und nahm sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit, wieder einige Kräfte zu sammeln. So schnell er konnte nahm er das Kabel und fesselte Youngs Hände.   
"Nick, Nick!", hörte er Melody rufen.  
"Alles okay", beruhigte er sie schnell und vergewisserte sich, daß Young sich nicht so einfach befreien können würde. Mühsam, langsam und mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht stand er schließlich auf. Einen Arm hatte er an seinen Bauch gelegt und seinen Oberkörper war etwas nach vorne gebeugt. Neben Melody ging er in die Knie und sah sich dann ihre Fesseln an. Es waren wohl Beschläge für Nahtstellen an Rohren, die Young zweckentfremdet hatte, und Nick fand schnell heraus, wo er sie aufschrauben mußte. Als er Melody befreit hatte, brach er neben ihr zusammen und spuckte erneut Blut.   
Die junge Frau ignorierte den Protest ihres Körpers, zu lange in einer bestimmten Position gewesen zu sein und beugte sich über Nick, untersuchte ihn sacht. Ihre langen, braunen Haare fielen wie ein weicher Vorhang auf seine geschundene Haut und er stöhnte auf, als sie eine besonders empfindliche Stelle abtastete.   
"Tut mir leid, da ist eine Verhärtung in Deinem Bauch", meinte sie. "Wir brauchen Hilfe."  
Rush hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen, doch bevor Melody überhaupt aufstehen konnte, hörten sie einen langgezogenen Schrei von Young.  
Der Colonel schrie wie am Spieß, wand sich heftig auf dem Boden hin und her, sein Oberkörper bäumte sich plötzlich auf, seine Augen stachen hervor und dann erschlaffte er, fiel leblos in sich zusammen.  
"Colonel?", fragte Rush leise und Melody erhob sich, ging zögerlich zu ihm herüber.   
"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte der Wissenschaftler, als das Mädchen erst Young und dann ihn unsicher ansah.  
Ganz vorsichtig, als ob sie Angst hätte, der Colonel würde plötzlich aufwachen und über sie herfallen, tastete sie nach seinem Puls am Hals. Doch sie konnte nichts spüren.  
"Ich glaube, er ist tot", meinte sie dann.  
"Was?", fuhr Rush auf, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr aufrichten.  
"Melody, Du mußt ihn zurückholen", bat er eindringlich.  
"Nach allem, was er Dir angetan hat? Was er uns angetan hat?", fragte sie scharf. Sie war froh, daß er tot war, er hatte es nicht anders verdient.  
"Das war nicht er, das waren die Nakai", meinte Rush. "Melody, Du mußt versuchen ihn wiederzubeleben."  
"Warum? Er haßt Dich!", rief sie jetzt aus und blickte fassungslos zu Nick hinüber.  
"Das ist unwichtig, aber diese Crew braucht ihn. Bitte, Melody!" Nick flehte sie praktisch schon an und so kniete sie sich neben den Colonel und begann mit der Wiederbelebung. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr nach einer knappen Minute ihn zu reanimieren. Der Colonel schnappte nach Luft und riß die Augen auf, schaute sich verwirrt um. Melody stand sofort auf und trat einige Schritte zurück. Schnell schnappte sie sich ihre Kleidung und zog sich wieder an, sammelte dann sofort die Sachen von Nicholas ein und zog ihm vorsichtig wenigstens seine Boxershorts, Socken und ein T-Shirt über, damit er nicht völlig auskühlte. Überall war Blut von ihm und Young einen haßerfüllten Blick zuwerfend schnappte sie sich sein Funkgerät und schaltete es an. Sie versuchte Eli zu erreichen, doch als das nicht klappte wandte sie sich an Scott. Sie erklärte ihm kurz, wo sie sich befanden und daß Rush schwer verletzt sei. Der Lt. hielt sich dankenswerterweise nicht mit Fragen nach dem Wie und Warum auf, sondern versprach sofort ein Team zu schicken.


	9. Chapter 9

Es dauerte höchstens 10 Minuten, bis Melody Stimmen hörte, die immer näher kamen. Erleichterung durchstömte sie und sie strich noch einmal sanft über das Gesicht von Nick, der inzwischen das Bewußtsein verloren hatte.  
Colonel Young hatte, nachdem er wieder einigermaßen zu sich gekommen war, angefangen zu jammern und versucht sich tausendmal zu entschuldigen, faselte von den Nakai und Gedankenkontrolle, doch Melody hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Sie dachte auch nicht daran, ihn loszubinden. Ihre Gedanken waren nur bei Nicholas und die ganze Zeit über strich sie sanft über sein Haar, hatte es geschafft ihm sogar noch die Hose überzustreifen und wartete stumm, bis jemand kommen würde.  
"Colonel Young?", hörte sie Sgt. Greers Stimme, der seinen CO zuerst erblickte. Schnell kniete er sich neben ihn, band ihm die Hände los und sah dann Melody neben Rush sitzen.   
"Dr. Rush? Miss Hansen?", fragte er und kam zu ihnen rüber, als Young frei war.  
Entsetzt bemerkte er das viele Blut und winkte sofort einige Leute heran.  
"Lt., Crewman, fassen Sie mit an, wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich zur Krankenstation bringen", meinte Greer und fragte Melody vorher noch: "Meinen Sie, wir können ihn tragen?"  
Das Mädchen nickte zögerlich und meinte: "Halten Sie ihn aber so gerade und ruhig wie möglich, er hat mit Sicherheit innere Verletzungen."  
"Vielleicht holen wir doch lieber den Schlitten", meinte Greer dann und orderte über Funk zwei weitere Leute her, die den Schlitten mitbringen sollten.   
"Ist einer der SGC Ärzte noch an Bord?", fragte Melody.  
"Ja, Dr. Brightman. Sie kümmert sich um Mr. Wallace", antwortete Greer.  
"Was? Eli ist auf der Krankenstation? Was ist mit ihm?", rief sie nun erschrocken.  
Greer erzählte ihr kurz, daß man ihn im Repositorium mit einer heftigen Kopfwunde gefunden hatte und daß Dr. Brightman zur Zeit nicht wußte, ob und wann er wieder erwachen würde und ob er Schäden davongetragen hatte.  
Melodys Blick wanderte zu Young, der sich gerade von Lt. Scott aufhelfen ließ.  
"Das war er", sagte sie und zeigte auf den Colonel. "Er hat Eli niedergeschlagen, Dr. Rush und mich hier… gefangengehalten und ihn", jetzt deutete sie wieder auf Rush, "so übel zugerichtet." Ihre Stimme zitterte und Greer schaute sie ungläubig an.  
"Sind Sie sicher, daß es Ihnen gut geht?", fragte er dann skeptisch. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Young so etwas getan haben sollte.  
"Nein, es geht mir nicht gut", fauchte sie ihn an, "und Dr. Rush und Eli geht es auch nicht gut, TJ geht es nicht gut, und alles nur wegen ihm!"  
Young hörte die junge Frau und senkte den Blick bevor er, sich den fragenden Blicken seiner Untergebenen bewußt, antwortete: "Ich stand unter der Kontrolle der Nakai. Sie haben mich auf dem Planeten überwältigt und einen Sender eingepflanzt. Sie haben mich benutzt um ihre Experimente mit uns Menschen voranzutreiben."  
"Wo sind sie?", hakte Scott sofort nach und aus reinem Reflex hoben alle Soldaten ihre Waffen und sahen sich aufmerksam um.  
"Sie hatten an der Außenhülle der Destiny angedockt, aber sie sind wieder weg. Vorher wollten sie mich noch aus dem Weg räumen. Doch Dank Miss Hansen…", er brach ab und konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, zu sehr quälte ihn, was er getan hatte.  
Greers Funkgerät knisterte auf einmal und gleich darauf kam eine Stimme: "Sgt. Greer, der Schlitten paßt nicht in die Transportkapsel herein. Sie müssen zu uns kommen!"  
"Auch das noch", seufzte Greer und antwortete dann: "Verstanden, wir sind unterwegs." Er steckte das Funkgerät wieder weg und meinte zu Scott: "Lt., wenn Sie sich um Col. Young kümmern wollen… wir sehen zu, daß wir Rush sicher abliefern."  
"Einverstanden. Kommen Sie, Colonel", sagte Scott sacht und legte seine Hand auf Youngs Rücken, um ihn in Bewegung zu setzen.   
Greer und zwei andere Soldaten hatten derweil Rush vorsichtig hochgehoben und Melody stützte ihn noch zusätzlich. Immer darauf achtend, daß sie ihn möglichst ruhig trugen, kamen sie nach einer Weile an dem Lift an und traten hinein. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis die Tür wieder aufglitt und sie im bewohnten Bereich ankamen. Vor der Tür stand der Kino-Schlitten und sie legten Rush behutsam drauf.   
"Beeilen Sie sich, bitte", bat Melody Greer, denn der Schotte verlor immer noch viel Blut.  
So schnell es ging schoben sie ihn zur Krankenstation und Melody eilte voraus, um Dr. Brightman zu informieren. Diese stand an der Tür, als die Soldaten mit Rush ankamen und meinte, als sie den Verletzten sah: "Holen Sie eine zweiten Arzt her, schnell."   
"Ich kümmere mich darum", bot sich Lt. James an und sauste davon.  
"Jemand soll bitte Miss Armstrong Bescheid geben, daß ich dringend ihre Hilfe brauche", sagte Dr. Brightman, während sie den Kino-Schlitten mit dem Wissenschafter drauf hereinschoben.  
"Sofort", erwiderte Sgt. Greer und orderte Chloe über Funk her. Sie versprach sofort zu kommen. In der Zwischenzeit wurde Rush auf ein Bett gelegt und Dr. Brightman kam mit einigen Utensilien an, die sie aus dem Schrank hinten geholt hatte.  
"Bitte verlassen Sie jetzt alle den Raum. Wenn der zweite Arzt und Miss Armstrong kommen, schicken Sie sie unverzüglich hinein."  
"Wird er wieder gesund?", wagte Melody zu fragen und strich sanft die Haare aus Nicks Gesicht.   
"Das kann ich Ihnen noch nicht sagen, bitte gehen Sie jetzt", sagte Dr. Brightman vorsichtig und begann damit, Rush auszuziehen. Spätestens jetzt faßte Greer Melody am Arm und zog sie, unter Protest von ihr, mit hinaus.  
"Lassen Sie mich los, ich will bei ihm bleiben", rief sie und versuchte, seinen Arm von ihr zu lösen.   
Doch der Sgt. war unerbittlich und dann waren sie draußen.   
"Miss Hansen, Sie werden mir jetzt genau erklären, was eigentlich passiert ist", sagte Greer, sah ihr fest in die Augen und ließ sie noch immer nicht los.  
Melody hatte weder Lust noch den Mut ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Daher riß sie sich nun los und meinte trotzig: "Fragen Sie doch Col. Young!"  
Mit den Worten drehte sie sich um und floh förmlich vor ihm.  
Greer sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und beschloß genau das zu tun, was Miss Hansen ihm gesagt hatte. "Crewman, Sie bleiben hier und lassen niemanden herein außer Miss Armstrong und den Arzt. Verstanden?"  
"Ja Sir!", erwiderte der Crewman zackig und salutierte. Dann postierte er sich vor der Tür mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Greer machte sich auf den Weg zu Youngs Quartier.  
Er war nicht überrascht, Lt. Scott bei dem CO zu finden, als er hereingebeten wurde.  
"Sir, ich wollte nur fragen, ob mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist?", begann er, doch Young reagierte nicht. Er saß zusammengesunken auf der Couch und hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben.  
Scott warf Greer einen vielsagenden Blick zu und er nickte, verließ das Quartier und wartete draußen. Kurz darauf kam Matt heraus und faßte für den Sgt. kurz zusammen, was er Young entlocken konnte. Er hatte keine Details genannt, doch die grobe Geschichte reichte schon aus, um Greer zu schockieren. Natürlich hatte der Col. nicht aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt, das sagte sich Ronald zumindest immer wieder vor.   
"Sgt., würden Sie ein Auge auf den Colonel haben? Ich muß etwas erledigen", bat Scott ihn dann.  
"Natürlich, Sir." Dann betrat er das Quartier und die Türen schlossen sich.   
Matt machte sich auf den Weg, um TJ aufzusuchen. Sie hatte das Recht, alles zu erfahren und er würde es ihr möglichst schonend beibringen.  
Als Scott das Quartier von TJ erreichte, klopfte er zögerlich an. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er hereingebeten wurde. Erst dachte er, die Sanitäterin wäre gar nicht in ihrem Quartier, doch dann hörte er ihre leise Stimme.  
"Hallo TJ", begrüßte er sie etwas zurückhaltend und trat ein. "Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es Ihnen geht und Ihnen etwas mitteilen."  
Tamara saß auf ihrem Bett am Kopfende, die Knie angezogen und die Arme um sie geschlungen. Ihr Blick ging etwas ins Leere, obwohl sie in Scotts Richtung sah. Sie sagte nichts und Matt wußte nicht recht, ob er doch lieber gehen sollte oder ob sie einfach wartete, daß er sagen würde, was er zu sagen hatte. Er entschied sich für Letzteres. Sie im Unklaren zu lassen wäre grausam, sie konnte nur anfangen alles zu verarbeiten, wenn sie auch wußte, was passiert war und warum.   
"TJ, wir haben gerade Col. Young gefunden. Er…", Matt seufzte und holte einmal tief Luft bevor er wietersprach: "die Nakai waren auch auf dem Planeten. Sie haben dem Colonel ein Gerät implantiert um so Kontrolle über ihn zu haben."  
Hier bemerkte er zum ersten Mal eine Reaktion von der jungen Frau, denn ihr Kopf hob sich leicht und ihre Arme lösten sich von ihren Beinen. Sie sah ihn jetzt direkt an und ihre Augen waren ein wenig größer.  
"Was?", hauchte sie ungläubig und Scott erklärte weiter.  
"Es waren ebenfalls die Nakai, die ihre Erinnerungen blockiert haben. Sie wollten ihre Experimente fortsetzen auf… anderem Gebiet." Matt sah jetzt ein wenig verlegen zur Seite. Es war nicht nötig näher zu erläutern, was das andere Gebiet beinhaltete. Hastig sprach er weiter: "Es ist Dr. Rush gelungen ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen, allerdings wollten die Nakai ihn lieber tot sehen."  
"Everett… ist tot?", fiel sie ihm entsetzt ins Wort und Matt schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
"Nein, Miss Hansen ist es gelungen ihn wiederzubeleben, aber…", der junge Lieutenant überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Angesichts er Tatsache, was der Colonel angerichtete hatte, obwohl er dafür keine Schuld trug wäre es vermessen zu sagen, es gehe ihm nicht gut. Schließlich fand er eine Formulierung und sagte: "Er macht sich furchtbare Vorwürfe. Er denkt, er hätte versagt weil er von den Nakai überwältigt wurde und sie ihm ihren Willen aufgezwungen haben. TJ, ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber würden Sie mit ihm sprechen? Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist zwischen Ihnen, das hat er nur angedeutet und ich weiß, um was ich Sie bitte, aber wir brauchen den Colonel." In Scotts Stimme lag Verzweiflung und auch Mitgefühl für TJ. Sie schaute ihn jedoch nur an und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf bevor sie sagte: "Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, okay? Ich… ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich ihn jetzt sehen kann. Es ist zu viel passiert und was Sie mir gerade gesagt haben… geben Sie mir etwas Zeit. Bitte."  
Scott nickte nur. "Natürlich. TJ, es tut mir leid, aber ich hielt es für besser, wenn Sie die Wahrheit erfahren."  
Tamara gelang ein leichtes Lächeln. "Und dafür bin ich Ihnen auch sehr dankbar, Lt. Nichts ist schlimmer als die Ungewißheit."  
"Ich werde dann mal gehen, bitte rufen Sie mich, falls … Sie jemanden zum reden brauchen oder mit jemanden reden möchten, okay?"  
Die junge Frau nickte und Scott zog sich zurück. Seufzend blieb er kurz vor der Tür stehen, als diese sich geschlossen hatte und dachte: _In was sind Sie da nur hineingeraten, Colonel._  
Er beschloß, auf der Krankenstation vorbeizusehen, wollte wissen, wie es Dr. Rush, Miss Hansen und auch Eli ging.  
Schon von Weitem sah er den Wachtposten vor der Tür stehen und wußte, daß er vorerst nichts erfahren würde.   
"Lt.!", salutierte der Crewman.  
"Gibt es irgendetwas Neues?", fragte Scott und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zur Tür in der Hoffnung, sie würde sich gleich öffnen.  
"Nein, Sir. Lediglich der zweite Stabsarzt ist eingetroffen."  
Matt seufzte. "Also gut. Ich werde Sie ablösen, Crewman."  
"Aye, Sir!" Der Crewman war sichtlich erleichtert, daß er den Posten verlassen durfte und Scott stellte sich auf eine längere Wartezeit ein, bis er etwas erfahren würde. Über Funk unterrichtete er kurz Greer, daß er die Wache übernommen hatte und fragte ebenfalls nach dem Befinden des Colonel.   
"Er sitzt die ganze Zeit auf der Couch, rührt sich nicht und redet vor sich hin", berichtete der MSG leise.  
Matt seufzte leise bevor er antwortete: "Bleiben Sie bei ihm, ich werde später vorbeikommen. Ich möchte zuerst wissen, wie es Rush, Hansen und Wallace geht."  
"Miss Hansen befindet sich nicht auf der Krankenstation", informierte ihn Greer. "Sie war nicht verletzt."  
Scott war es, als ob plötzlich Eis durch seine Adern floß. "Wo wollte sie hin?", rief er dann schon fast in sein Funkgerät.  
"Das hat sie nicht gesagt, Sir. Vermutlich in ihr Quartier", mußtmaßte Ronald. "Moment Sir", sagte er dann schnell hinterher und Matt fragte: "Was ist los?"  
Kurz darauf kam die Antwort des MSG: "Sir, wenn ich richtig verstehe, was der Col. immer wieder vor sich hinsagt, dann hat er Miss Hansen nicht angerührt. Falls es das ist, was Sie beunruhigt."  
Matthew atmete erleichtert aus. "In der Tat, das hatte es. Ich werde später trotzdem mal nach ihr sehen. Sie schien sich um Dr. Rush sehr große Sorgen zu machen."  
"Ja, Sir", erwiderte Greer nur und beide beendeten die Verbindung. 

Eine Stunde später öffnete sich die Tür von der Krankenstation und Dr. Brightman erschien.   
"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Scott sofort.  
"Kommen Sie besser herein, das müssen wir nicht auf dem Gang besprechen", sagte sie nur und der Lt. folgte ihr hinein. Chloe und der andere Arzt, der an Bord geholt worden war, standen noch bei Rush und versorgten offenbar einige leichte Verletzungen und Scott atmete ein wenig auf, da Rush noch lebte. Dr. Brightman führte ihn etwas weg von dem Bereich, wo die Patienten lagen und informierte ihn leise.  
"Um es kurz zu machen, Dr. Rush ist gerade noch einmal so mit dem Leben davongekommen. Er hat schwere, innere Blutungen, die wir zum Glück aber stoppen konnten. Abgesehen davon war seine frühere Verletzung wieder aufgerissen und wir mußten ihn erneut nähen", verallgemeinerte sie den letzten Part.  
"Ich… weiß, was passiert ist", sagte Scott leise. "Der Col. hat es mehr oder weniger erzählt."  
Dr. Brightman hob überrascht beide Augenbrauen. "Dann war er es also? Wo ist er jetzt?"  
"Der Col. ist in seinem Quartier. Sgt. Greer ist bei ihm", sagte Matt etwas verlegen. "Aber es ist kompliziert, er stand unter dem Einfluß der Nakai und …", Matt hielt inne und schaute die Ärztin an bevor er sagte: "…und ich denke, das ist jetzt unwichtig."  
"Da haben Sie Recht", meinte sie trocken. "Geht es dem Colonel so weit gut? Wurde er verletzt?", fragte sie dann.  
Jetzt fühlte sich der Lt. erstens etwas unwohl, als ihm in den Sinn kam, daß der Col. eigentlich auch sofort auf die Krankenstation gehört hatte und zweitens fühlte er sich bemüßigt, jetzt doch etwas weiter auszuholen.   
"Die Nakai hatten ihm ein Gerät implantiert, ähnlich wie bei Dr. Rush damals den Sender. Sie haben ihn damit kontrolliert und als sie gemerkt haben, daß sie ihn nicht mehr brauchen haben sie ihn damit kurzzeitig getötet. Miss Hansen hat ihn wiederbelebt." Matt schaute sie jetzt nicht an, das Blitzen in ihren Augen konnte er sich auch so vorstellen.  
"Ich frage gar nicht erst, warum Sie ihn nicht sofort hergebracht haben, aber wenn er in den nächsten Minuten nicht hier ist, dann werden Sie mich kennenlernen, Lt."  
"Ja, Ma'am", murmelte Matt mehr und er spürte, wie Blut in seine Wangen schoß. Dann eilte er hinaus um den Col. so schnell wie möglich herzubringen.   
Zum Glück für Scott und Greer in dem Falle hatten sie keinerlei Mühe, ihren CO erst überreden zu müssen. Als Matt das Quartier betreten hatte, saß Young immer noch dort, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte und starrte ins Leere.   
"Sir, Dr. Brightman möchte Sie auf der Krankenstation sehen", wandte er sich an ihn, nachdem er und Greer einen vielsagenden Blick getauscht hatten.   
"Col. Young?", sprach ihn Matt erneut an, da er annahm, er hätte ihn gar nicht gehört. Doch jetzt stand er langsam auf und folgte dem Lt. wortlos, den Blick nach unten gesenkt, zur Krankenstation.

Dr. Brightman hatte fast ein wenig Mitleid, als sie den CO sah, doch sie schob ihre persönlichen Gefühle beiseite und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Untersuchung ihres Patienten.   
Young ging es körperlich so weit gut doch sie behielt ihn vorsorglich noch zur Beobachtung hier. Außerdem mußte sie noch mehr über dieses Kontrollgerät herausfinden, das in seinen Körper implantiert worden war.   
"Col., können Sie mir irgendetwas hilfreiches über das Gerät sagen, das Ihnen implantiert wurde? Spüren Sie noch irgendetwas? Können Sie mir sagen, an welcher Stelle genau es sitzt?"  
Young schaute sie an und sagte dann mit rauher Stimme: "Es wurde komplett vernichtet, Sie können unbesorgt sein."  
Dr. Bightman zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte: "Sind Sie sicher?"  
"Ja, ich konnte es sehen kurz bevor… bevor sie es zerstörten. Das war quasi ihr Geschenk an mich." Seine Stimme klang jetzt verbittert und Dr. Brightman nickte.   
"Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus, Colonel", meinte sie dann und deckte ihn zu.   
"Wie geht es Dr. Rush?", fragte er dann so leise, daß sie es im ersten Moment fast nicht verstanden hätte.   
"Er wird wieder", antwortete sie und Young spürte wohl, daß er das Thema im Moment lieber ruhen lassen sollte, denn er nickte nur und fragte nicht nach Details. Er schloß die Augen und versuchte, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Dr. Brightman informierte Lt. Scott, der vor der Tür wartete, daß es Young körperlich so weit gut ging und machte ihm klar, daß er weiterhin dafür zu sorgen hatte, daß eine Wache vor der Tür stand. Sie und Dr. Willis, der auch jetzt wieder an Bord gekommen war, würden sich für die nächste Zeit jeweils mit Ärzten abwechseln und auf jeden Fall Dr. Rush und Mr. Wallace mit Argusaugen beobachten. Als Matt nach Eli fragte, konnte die Ärztin ihm lediglich sagen, daß er im Moment stabil war, aber immer noch ohne Bewußtsein und sie nicht vorhersagen könne, ob er überhaupt wieder aufwachen würde.  
Matt war sichtlich getroffen, nickte aber nur und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Er würde warten, bis Chloe gehen konnte und dann eine Ablösung anfordern.


	10. Chapter 10

_TJ_

Tamara lag auf ihrem Bett, die Augen fixiert auf irgendeinen Punkt an der Decke und mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Eigentlich wollte sie wenigstens für einen Moment vergessen können, Ruhe finden, doch das Vergangene nagte an ihr. Everett hatte sie vergewaltigt. Aber nicht willentlich, dennoch war er es, der es getan hatte. Warum hatte er sich nicht gegen die Nakai gewehrt?   
Selbst Rush, dem schmächtigen Wissenschaftler ohne jegliche Kampfausbildung war es gelungen, von einem Schiff, das voll mit Nakai war, zu fliehen und dabei auch noch Chloe zu retten.   
Warum hatte Everett es nicht mit zweien von ihnen aufnehmen können? Warum hatte er zugelassen, daß sie ihn benutzten für ihre Zwecke?   
Doch war das wirklich so passiert? Sie hatte immer noch keine Erinnung daran, sie wußte nur, daß es passiert war und warum sollte Lt. Scott sie anlügen in Bezug auf Everett?  
Die Ungewißheit quälte sie und ihr wurde immer klarer, daß sie mit ihm reden MUSSTE. Sie mußte wissen, was genau passiert war und wieso.   
Sie konnte es einfach nicht begreifen, hätte sie die Schmerzen im Unterleib nicht gehabt, hätte sie alles wohl für einen äußerst geschmacklosen und dummen Scherz gehalten, aber das war es nicht. Aber was war, wenn sie damit einverstanden gewesen war? Der Gedanke schoß ihr durch den Kopf und ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. Schließlich hatten sie schon einmal eine Affäre gehabt… nein, Everett hätte ihr dabei nie weh getan.Und wie ging es ihm jetzt überhaupt?   
Sie war daran gewöhnt, sich vorrangig immer nur um andere zu kümmern, ihnen zu helfen, sich um sie zu sorgen, jetzt verspürte sie schon Schuld, weil sie nur an sich dachte.  
 _Nein, ich muß zu ihm, Matt hat Recht, er braucht mich. Trotz allem, was passiert ist. Ich darf ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, was die Nakai mir angetan haben. Er war nur ihr Werkzeug._  
Es zu denken war einfach, daran zu glauben nicht. Doch TJ versuchte es. Everett war immer für sie dagewesen, jetzt würde sie auch für ihn da sein. Es würde sicher einige Zeit dauern, und es würde nichts mehr wie früher sein, aber es würde zwischen ihnen wieder in Ordnung kommen. Das mußte es. Die Crew brauchte einen funktionieren Colonel und eine funktionierende Sanitäterin. Sie mußte vergessen, zum Wohl der Crew. 

 

_Melody_

Nachdem sie sich mehr oder minder von Msgt. Greer losgerissen hatte, war sie blindlings erst einmal durch einige Korridore gelaufen. Sie wollte laufen, mußte weglaufen, irgendetwas trieb sie dazu an. Nur nicht stehenbleiben. Doch schließlich übermannten sie die bisher unterdrückten Gefühle, die Angst vor Young, die unerträgliche Angst um Nicholas, die Ungewißheit, wie es ihm ging, die Sorgen um Eli… sie war fast an einem leeren Frachtraum vorbeigelaufen, als die Gefühle wie eine haushohe Welle über sie hereinbrachen und sie zitternd und schluchzend in den Raum stürzte und hinter einigen Containern zu Boden glitt. Weinkrämpfe schüttelten ihren Körper und sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören.   
Sie schämte sich so sehr dafür, was Young mit ihr gemacht hatte, was er hatte Nicholas mit ihr machen lassen. Am schlimmsten war die Erkenntnis, daß sie trotz allem seine Nähe genossen hatte für einen Moment, seine Hände an ihrem Körper zu spüren, die Küsse, davon hatte sie manchmal geträumt. Aber sie wollte es niemals unter Zwang haben und sie wußte, es durfte nicht sein. Und nun hatte Young es erzwungen. Sie krümmte sich noch mehr zusammen und hatte dabei Mühe, Luft zu holen, so sehr schluchzte sie. 

Sie wußte nicht genau, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte, doch es mußten Stunden gewesen sein. Es hatte sehr lange gedauert, bis sie einfach keine Kraft mehr zum Weinen gehabt hatte, so hatte sie nur dagesessen, immer noch auf dem Fußboden an die Kiste gelehnt und ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um Young, Rush und Eli. Sie dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, in ihr Quartier zu gehen, sie wollte für immer dort sitzen bleiben. Irgendwann schlief sie vor Erschöpfung einfach ein.

_Chloe_

_Und in den ersten Tagen und Wochen, als wir an Bord kamen, habe ich gedacht, ich wäre zu nichts zu gebrauchen hier_ , erinnerte sie sich an die Zeit nach der Ankunft auf der Destiny.   
Jetzt hatte sie scheinbar eine Bestimmung gefunden, assistieren auf der Krankenstation und sich um Patienten bemühen. Zuversicht geben, wenn nötig Trost spenden und einfach da sein und sich um andere kümmern. Das war es, was sie wirklich konnte, was sie schon als kleines Kind konnte. Was sie ihr Leben lang getan hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihren sogenannten Freunden auf der Erde, die sie, wir sie später herausfand, nur ausgenutzt hatten weil sie einen Senator zum Vater hatte, wurde sie auf der Destiny wirklich für das gemocht und geschätzt, was sie war. Hier gab es keine falschen Freunde, keine Ausnutzerei und obwohl sie nie gedacht hätte, einmal quasi als Krankenschwester zu fungieren, so erfüllte sie die Aufgabe doch mit Zufriedenheit. Natürlich war es sehr oft schwer, Freunde oder Kollegen versorgen zu müssen, die Schmerzen litten oder sogar starben, doch zum Aussprechen hatte sie in Matt und vor allem Eli einen festen Halt gefunden.   
Jetzt allerdings fragte sie sich doch, ob es nicht ein wenig zu viel war. Hautnah erleben und ansehen zu müssen, was die Nakai durch Col. Young mit Dr. Rush und TJ gemacht hatten, und später auch noch Eli, war hart. Es war eine Form der Verletzung und Demütigung, die sie selber an den Rand des erträglichen brachte.  
Am meisten sorgte sie sich um Eli. Was, wenn er nie wieder aufwachen würde? Oder wenn er aufwachen und vielleicht Schäden davontragen würde?   
Sie wußte nicht, ob sie damit klarkommen würde. Zumindest nicht hier und dann nur noch mit Matt als Rettungsanker.  
Die Türen der Krankenstation glitten vor ihr auf und ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen, als sie in die besorgten Augen ihres Freundes blickte, der auf sie gewartet hatte.

_Young_

Er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen, doch Albträume quälten ihn. Irgendwann schreckte er hoch. Es war niemand zu sehen und die Lichter waren gedämpft. Es mußte wohl Nacht sein. Doch diese neutrale Erkenntnis lenkte ihn nur kurz ab, schon kamen die Gewissensbisse zurück.  
 _Es war nicht meine Schuld, die Nakai haben mich in ihrer Gewalt gehabt, sie haben mich gelenkt, sie waren Schuld daran, daß ich Rush verdächtig habe und mich betrunken habe. Es kam alles nur durch diesen verdammten Chip, den sie mir eingesetzt haben_ , dachte er immer und immer wieder. Aber warum fühlte er sich dann so unendlich schuldig und elend, wenn es wirklich nicht sein Schuld gewesen war?   
Tief in seinem Inneren kannte er die Antwort. Die Nakai mochten ihm zwar diesen Chip inplantiert haben, aber wenn er wirklich ehrlich war, dann hatte er sich nicht mit all seinen Kräften gegen ihre Kontrolle gewehrt. Er wollte Rush wehtun, er wollte, daß er litt. Er wollte auch Miss Hansen bestrafen und TJ hatte ihn abblitzen lassen, als er sie damals fast küssen wollte. Sie alle hatten seine Gefühle verletzt oder ihn in einer Form gedemütigt. Und er hatte sich dafür unbewußt rächen wollen.  
Jetzt allerdings spürte er, daß ihm das auch keine Befriedigung gebracht hatte, im Gegenteil. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren, über sich, über seine Taten, sogar über seine Willenskraft und Gedanken. Was war er nur für ein Mensch geworden? Bisher hatte er Konflikte immer offen und direkt gelöst. Diese Heimtücke und vor allem diese Grausamkeit, die er dabei an den Tag gelegt hatte, erschreckte ihn. Er kannte sich selber nicht mehr und wußte, daß er sich das niemals verzeihen konnte.   
Verstohlen blickte er nach links zu Rush hinüber. Er hatte den Mann fast umgebracht, wieder einmal.  
Er schluckte. Wurde er zu einem Mörder? 

Zitternd vor Kälte erwachte Melody. Ihre Nase war zugeschwollen und ihr Hals schmerzte, weil sie die ganze Zeit nur durch den Mund geatmet hatte und sie sowieso seit Young sie verschleppt hatte ziemlich ausgetrocknet war. Sie saß immer noch gegen die Kiste gelehnt und die Kälte des Fußbodens war mit der Zeit in ihre Knochen gekrochen. Außerdem waren vom langen Sitzen in dieser Position ihre Muskeln steif geworden und ihr tat alles weh. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie versuchen sollte wieder einzuschlafen, denn müde genug dafür war sie, doch dann überkam sie wieder die Sorge um Rush und Eli und mühsam rappelte sie sich auf. Sie mußte wissen, wie es den beiden ging.   
Vorher machte sie allerdings noch einen Abstecher in ihr Quartier um sich umzuziehen.   
Ihr war immer noch furchtbar kalt, als sie später die Türen der Krankenstation erreichte. Ein Soldat hielt weiterhin vor der Tür Wache, doch scheinbar dachte er, Melody würde ärztliche Hilfe benötigen, denn als er sie sah, die Hände unter den Achseln und immer noch stark zitternd, fragte er nicht weiter und machte Platz.   
Kaum war sie eingetreten kam schon Dr. Brightman auf sie zu.  
"Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte sie gleich, doch Melody schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Alles okay, ich wollte nur wissen, wie es Dr. Rush geht. Er… er lebt doch noch, oder?", fragte sie zaghaft, denn sie konnte ihn nirgendwo sehen.  
"Ja, das tut er. Und mit viel Zeit und Pflege wird er auch wieder gesund. Sind Sie wirklich sicher, daß Sie in Ordnung sind?", hakte die Ärztin mit einem skeptischen Blick auf das Mädchen nach und fügte noch an: "Ich glaube nicht, daß die Wache Sie einfach so durchgelassen hat."  
"Ich bin sicher", erwiderte sie schon fast abwehrend, was der Ärztin nicht entging.   
Melody bemerkte ihren Patzer sofort, schloß kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sagte: "Es geht mir wirklich gut, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Dr. Rush und Eli." Sie schickte ein kleines Lächeln hinterher, was Dr. Brigthman ihr aber nicht wirklich abnahm. "Bitte, darf ich einen Moment zu ihnen?", bat sie sie dann.  
Die Ärztin musterte sie einen Moment. Ihr entging weder das Zittern noch die leicht bläulichen Lippen des Mädchen. Was sie jedoch am meisten sorgte, war ihre emotionale Verfassung. Für einen Moment überlegte sie sich ernsthaft, die junge Frau hierzubehalten, doch sie spürte ihren Widerstand und auf den ersten Blick konnte sie auch nichts gravierendes an ihr finden, das sie zum Hierbleiben zwingen würde. Dr. Brightman seufzte leise. "Also gut, ein paar Minuten. Und danach begeben Sie sich umgehend in Ihr Quartier und schlafen etwas. Packen Sie sich möglichst warm ein, Sie sehen mir etwas unterkühlt aus."  
Melody nickte dankbar und hielt es nicht für nötig ihr zu bestätigen, daß sie Recht hatte.   
Wenig später saß sie neben Rush am Bett (der immer noch sediert war) und war unendlich erleichtert und froh, daß er noch lebte und wieder auf die Beine kommen würde. Etwas zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie sanft. Sie bemerkte Youngs Blicke nicht, den Dr. Brightman im hinteren Teil einquartiert hatte, und der alles beobachtete.   
Der Col. hatte die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen und spürte in seinem Inneren wieder diese Wut in sich aufsteigen. Was hatte Rush nur an sich, daß sich alle scheinbar so um ihn sorgten? Er war schließlich das schwarze Schaf an Bord, der mit den Geheimnissen und Alleingängen. Der, der die Leute benutzte für seine eigenen Zwecke und im Notfall sogar über Leichen ging. Dem nur das verdammte Schiff wichtig war.  
 _Geht das schon wieder los, Everett?_ , maßregelte er sich selber im Stillen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Entschlossen wandte er den Blick wieder ab, drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite und versuchte, an irgendetwas anderes außer Emily zu denken, die ihn verlassen hatte oder TJ, die ihn scheinbar auch nicht mehr wollte und bloß nicht an Rush, der offensichtlich von drei Frauen wirklich geliebt wurde.   
_Wenigstens sind zwei davon schon tot_ , ging ihm ein gahässiger Gedanke durch den Kopf, doch gleich darauf bereute er ihn wieder.   
_Ein Drink wäre jetzt nicht verkehrt_ , dachte er sehnsüchtig an das wunderbare Gefühl, alles vergessen zu können. 

Melody gelang es 10 Minuten Besuchszeit herauszuschlagen. Eigentlich sogar 15, denn sie stattete auch Eli noch einen kurzen Besuch ab. Danach verließ sie die Krankenstation wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier. Inzwischen war ihr nicht ganz so kalt mehr, aber sie hatte immer noch Halsschmerzen. Daher beschloß sie, daß es vermutlich wirklich keine schlechte Idee wäre, sich unter warme Decken zu kuscheln und versuchen, etwas zu schlafen.   
Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte war die Tatsache, daß Dr. Brightman höchstpersönlich ihr ungefähr 10 Minuten später einen Hausbesuch abstattete.  
Zuerst wollte sie gar nicht auf das Türsignal reagieren, doch vielleicht gab es Probleme mit der Destiny und ihre Hilfe wurde benötigt.  
"Dr. Brightman?", fragte sie überrascht, als Camile Wray vor ihrer Tür stand und sie nicht sicher war, mit wem sie es jetzt zu tun hatte.   
"Immer noch im Dienst, richtig. Wie ich erfreut festellen kann haben Sie meine Anweisung befolgt", bemerkte die Ärztin, als sie das Mädchen in einigen Kleidungsschichten mehr sah, die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen als wolle sie gerade darunter kriechen.  
Melody war es unangenehm, daß ausgerechnet sie hier war. Sie fürchtete, daß Greer oder jemand anderes vom Rettungsteam etwas über sie gesagt haben könnte und sie wollte lieber mit einem Grizzly Bären in den Ring steigen, anstatt über irgendetwas nachzudenken geschweigen denn zu reden, was dort unten passiert war. Aber was konnte die Ärztin sonst anderes wollen? Melody spürte, daß sie sich anspannte und bereit war, sich zu verteidigen.  
"Darf ich für einen Augenblick hereinkommen?", fragte die Ärztin höflich und Melody gestattete es ihr nach einem Moment, indem sie zur Seite trat. Die Tür glitt wieder zu und sie verschränkte ihre Arme fest vor ihrem Körper, wartete, was jetzt kommen würde.  
Dr. Brightman stand neben ihrem Schreibtisch und meinte dann nach einigen Augeblicken unverfänglich: "Geht es Ihnen besser? Ihre Lippen sind wenigstens nicht mehr so bläulich wie vorhin und das Zittern hat aufgehört."  
Melody wußte nicht recht, was sie antworten sollte, daher nickte sie einfach wortlos und drückte ihre Arme noch etwas fester an ihren Oberkörper.  
Dr. Brightman entging das nicht, doch sie war hier, um Antworten zu erhalten und der jungen Frau Hilfe anzubieten.   
"Miss Hansen", begann sie vorsichtig, "Lt. Scott hat mir berichtet, daß Colonel Young durch diese Aliens gefügig gemacht wurde. Ich habe gesehen, was er mit Dr. Rush, Lt. Johansen und Mr. Wallace gemacht hat, aber ein Puzzleteil fehlt mir noch."  
Melody schwieg und ihre Wangenmuskeln zuckten verräterisch.  
"Ich würde gerne wissen, was mit Ihnen passiert ist. Es… muß schwer für Sie gewesen sein, zu sehen, was mit Dr. Rush passierte…", Dr. Brightman zögerte etwas, bevor sie die entscheidende Frage stellte. "Hat er Sie ebenfalls vergewaltigt?"  
Melody schwieg weiterhin doch sie war blaß geworden. Dr. Brightman fürchtete fast, sie würde gleich zusammenklappen, doch dann sagte Melody leise: "Er hat mir nichts getan. Er hat mich lediglich gegen den Stuhl im Repositorium geschubst damit ich das Programm für Dr. Rush zu Rückgewinnung seiner Erinnerungen nicht beenden konnte. Der kleine Kratzer ist schon lange verschorft", sagte sie mehr zur Ablenkung und strich ihre Haare ein wenig zur Seite, damit die Ärztin ihre kleinere Wunde sehen konnte.   
_Das ist keine Lüge_ , dachte Melody bei sich. _Er hat mich wirklich nicht angefaßt, zumindest nicht, nachdem er mich verschleppt hat._  
Von dem Vorfall in der Bar nachts wußte niemand und was Young Dr. Rush hatte tun lassen, nun, danach hatte sie nicht gefragt. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und schaute nach unten.  
Dr. Brightman war einerseits erleichtert, daß Young ihr nicht das angetan hatte, was er mit Rush und Johansen gemacht hatte, dennoch spürte sie, daß das Mädchen ihr etwas wichtiges verheimlichte. Etwas, was schwerwiegend genug gewesen war und ihre Verfassung erklären würde. Allerdings würde sie auch nicht freiwillig reden, daher beschloß sie, sie allein zu lassen, nachdem sie sie allerdings kurz untersucht hatte vorher.  
"Haben Sie Kopfschmerzen? Sie hätten damit auf die Krankenstation kommen und einen Blick drauf werden lassen sollen."  
"Nein, es war wirklich nicht schlimm", wehrte Melody ab.  
"Waren Sie bewußtlos?", hakte die Ärztin nach.  
Hier mußte das Mädchen nicken und Dr. Brightman meinte: "Legen Sie sich bitte auf das Bett, ich möchte mir das lieber genauer ansehen und Ihre Werte überprüfen."  
Melody seufzte leise, löste ihre Arme und kroch unter die Decke. Dr. Brightman maß ihren Puls und ihre Temperatur (ein Thermometer hatte sie wohl vorsorglich mitgebracht), tastete den Kopf ab und bewegte ihn vorsichtig, doch die junge Frau hatte offenbar Glück gehabt und außer der Platzwunde keine schlimmere Verletzung davongetragen. Sie ermahnte sie dann, noch etwas Wasser zu trinken (da sie mehr als einen ganzen Tag verschwunden war hatte sie ernsthafte Zweifel, daß sie etwas zu essen oder trinken bekommen hatte) und dann versuchen sollte zu schlafen, bevor sie das Quartier wieder verließ.  
Melody leerte ihr Wasserglas und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf, als sie endlich allein war. Bilder von Col. Young quälten sie, wie er sie und Nicholas bedrohte, ihn dazu zwang fast mit ihr zu schlafen und ihn schließlich aus lauter Ungeduld, weil Rush ihr nicht weh tun wollte, fast zu Tode prügelte. Ihr wurde schlecht und sie rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie fing erneut an zu schluchzen, so lange, bis sie wieder vor Erschöpfung einschlief.


	11. Chapter 11

Nachdem die Drs. Brightman und Willis ihn 2 Tage auf der Krankenstation behalten hatten, um ihn zu beobachten und ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, mit sich selber wieder etwas ins Reine zu kommen, war Col. Young erleichtert, daß er sich in seinem Quartier verkriechen konnte. Er war außerdem froh, daß Melody Hansen nicht noch einmal auf der Krankenstation aufgetaucht war um Rush und Eli zu besuchen und die beiden Männer noch immer bewußtlos waren. Was Rush anging, so hatte er mitbekommen, daß die Ärzte ihn am nächsten Tag aufwecken wollten und Elis Zustand war nach wie vor unverändert. Um den jungen Mann tat es ihm aufrichtig leid. Er war, als Rush die kurze Zeit nicht an Bord gewesen war, ein passabler Ersatz für den Wissenschaftler gewesen und Young traute ihm zu, daß er die Destiny handeln könne.   
Am meisten zu schaffen machte ihm jedoch die Tatsache, daß er absolut nicht wußte, wie er TJ jemals wieder in die Augen blicken konnte. Von ihr hatte er nichts gehört außer der allgemeinen Information, es ginge ihr körperlich wieder gut soweit. Er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen, wußte aber auch, daß es mit einem simplen 'Tut mir leid' nicht getan war. Und obwohl er Rush gewiß kein großes Mitleid entgegen brachte, so wußte er tief in seinem Inneren, daß er auch beim Wissenschaftler Abbitte leisten mußte. Ebenso bei Miss Hansen und Eli.  
Young fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und seufzte. Das Ganze war ein Albtraum. Und wer an Bord wußte überhaupt, was genau passiert war? Hatten Lt. Scott und Msgt. Greer dicht gehalten? Oder wußte es schon die ganze Crew? Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich Everett der Magen um.   
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Gedankengänge und ließ ihn zusammenzucken.   
"Herein", sagte er und war neugierig, wer mit ihm noch etwas zu tun haben wollte.  
Als die Türen aufglitten weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Er hatte so ziemlich mit allen gerechnet, aber nicht mit TJ, die etwas verlegen aussah und ihn nur flüchtig anschaute.   
_Als ob sie gleich weglaufen möchte_ , ging es Young durch den Kopf und er erhob sich von seiner Couch.  
"TJ?", fragte er leise.  
"Ich… hatte gedacht, wir könnten uns vielleicht… unterhalten?", fragte sie leise und Everett nickte nur. 

_Eine halbe Stunde vorher, TJ's Quartier_

Die junge Sanitäterin saß auf ihrem Bett im Schneidersitz und blickte nachdenklich hinaus ins All.  
Chloe war vor wenigen Minuten hier gewesen. Seitdem sie wieder aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden war, war Chloe jeden Tag für einige Zeit zu ihr gekommen, hatte entweder nur schweigend bei ihr gesessen oder sie hatten sich manchmal unterhalten. Wobei 'unterhalten' etwas übertrieben war. Meist hatte nur Chloe geredet, hatte sie über alltägliche Dinge informiert, wie es um das Schiff und die Besatzung stand und allmählich war sie behutsam auf das Thema Young gekommen. Von Scott wußte TJ bereits annähernd, was mit ihm geschehen war auf dem Planeten und sie hatte auch Scotts Anliegen nicht vergessen, mit dem Col. zu reden. Doch sie war noch nicht bereit.   
Jetzt war Chloe gerade gegangen und Tamara hatte erfahren, daß Everett in sein Quartier entlassen worden war. Ihre so sorgfältig mutig formulierten Gedanken, nachdem Scott sie aufgesucht hatte, daß sie vergessen mußte zum Wohl der Crew und daß Everett nur von den Nakai benutzt worden war, waren merklich ins Wanken geraten. Je länger sie über alles nachdachte, desto unsicherer wurde sie, fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen zwischen Vergebung und Wut. Und noch immer fehlten ihr die Details. Was genau war geschehen, warum hatte er sich gegen die Nakai nicht gewehrt? Die letzte Frage ging ihr immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf und obwohl sie Zweifel hatte, traf sie eine Entscheidung. Sie würde mit ihm reden. Sie würde ihn erst anhören und dann entscheiden, wie es weiterging zwischen ihnen. Langsam stand sie auf und verließ ihr Quartier. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, den Weg zu gehen und mehr als einmal blieb sie stehen, war kurz davor umzudrehen. Sie hatte Angst, was er sagen würde, wie er auf sie reagieren würde und fühlte sich fast, als müsse sie zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung laufen. Doch TJ wußte, daß sie es irgendwann hinter sich bringen mußte. Und sie wollte diese Konfrontation möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen.   
Viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack stand sie dann vor dem Quartier des Col. Unschlüssig stand sie da, hob mehrmals ihre Hand, um anzukopfen, tat es aber nicht.  
 _Tamara, reiß Dich zusammen_ , dachte sie schließlich streng. _Du bist doch sonst nicht so ein Feigling._  
Schnell und mit Schwung, bevor sie es sich überlegen konnte, sauste ihre Hand auf die Tür zu und drei pochende Laute erschallten.   
Sekunden später glitt die Tür auf und sie sah in die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen von Everett.  
Tamara wollte etwas sagen, doch es kamen keine Worte aus ihrem Mund. Stumm starrte sie ihn an, bis er aufstand und leise fragte: "TJ?"  
Das brach etwas in ihr und sie entgegnete: "Ich… hatte gedacht, wie könnten uns vielleicht… unterhalten?"  
Everett nickte und sie trat etwas zögerlich ein. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihr mit einem dumpfen Laut.

Nach guten zwei Stunden verließ TJ sein Quartier wieder mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie war erleichtert, daß sie geredet hatten. Sie hatte gemerkt, daß es ihm äußerst schwergefallen war, ihre Fragen zu beantworten, doch er hatte es getan. Schonungslos sich selbst gegenüber.   
Auf ihre Frage jedoch, warum er sich nicht gegen die Nakai gewehrt hatte, konnte er nicht antworten. Dieses Detail war aus seinen Erinnerunge gelöscht worden, hatte er gesagt, doch TJ spürte, daß er ihr irgendetwas verschwieg.   
_Wahrscheinlich fühlt er sich schuldig, weil sie ihn überwältigen konnten_ , mutmaßte sie und gestand Everett dieses kleine Geheimnis zu.   
Young hatte an diesem Punkt schlucken müssen. Er hatte Tamara eigentlich nicht belügen wollen, doch das konnte er keinem sagen. Die Wahrheit war, daß die Nakai ihn einfach überrumpelt hatten. Hätte er seine Umgebung abgesichert, vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen. Doch diesmal hatte er es nicht getan, denn die Ebene, auf der TJ und Rush arbeiteten, war übersichtlich und er hatte aus den Hügeln, die an das Feld angrenzten, keine Gefahr erwartet. Daß er sich allerdings später nicht mit all seinen Kräften gegen die Gedankenkontrolle gewehrt hatte, das war nicht entschuldbar und natürlich verschwieg er es. Sie fragte auch nicht danach.   
So hatte er sich unzählige Male entschuldigt und beteurt, wie leid es ihm täte.   
Tamara ihrerseits glaubte ihm das auch, und sie wußte, daß sie ihm verzeihen würde. Doch ein wenig Zeit dafür brauchte sie schon, und das sagte sie auch. Zum ersten Mal während dieses Gesprächs sah sie die Gesichtszüge des Col. etwas entspannen. Er versprach, ihr alle Zeit der Welt zu geben und dankte ihr schließlich, daß sie zu ihm gekommen war.   
Jetzt war sie wieder in ihrem Quartier angekommen, setzte sich aufs Bett und ließ alles noch einmal Revue passieren.

Melody, die von Dr. Brightman noch einmal aufgesucht worden war, nachdem sie ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte, hatte leichte Temperatur bekommen. So beschränkte die Ärztin sie für den Rest des Tages und die Nacht auf ihr Bett und brachte ihr höchstpersönlich genug Wasser und etwas von der grauen Masse, die die Bezeichnung 'Essen' einfach nicht verdient hatte. Es gab zwar neue Vorräte an Bord, aber sie brachte außer der Breimasse nichts hinunter. Auf Melodys Fragen nach Dr. Rushs und Elis Befinden sagte sie ihr, daß sie Rush am nächsten Tag aufwecken wollten und es bei Eli bisher keine Veränderung gab.  
"Versuchen Sie noch etwas zu schlafen", meinte Dr. Brightman schließlich zu ihr, nachdem sie getrunken hatte und wenigstens ein Viertel des Breis gegessen hatte. "Ich komme später noch einmal vorbei."  
"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig", meinte Melody, der es unangenehm war, daß sie so viel Aufmerksamkeit von der Ärztin bekam und sogar Hausbesuche.  
"Ich glaube, Miss Hansen, auf meinem Fachgebiet weiß ich besser als Sie, was nötig ist und was nicht", sagte sie milde und mit einem leichten Lächeln, um ihre Worte nicht als Standpauke klingen zu lassen. "Und wenn Ihre Temperatur morgen wieder runter ist, dürfen Sie auch Mr. Wallace und Dr. Rush wieder für ein paar Minuten besuchen kommen", meinte sie gütig.  
"Ich… weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", meinte sie und spürte wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl im Bauch.   
Dr. Brightman zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und musterte sie. Eigentlich hatte sie angenommen, daß sie einen wachen Dr. Rush einem schlafenden vorzog, doch scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt. Denn an Mr. Wallace konnte ihre plötzliche Ablehnung nicht liegen, er war immer noch im Koma. Aus einer plötzlichen Ahnung heraus fragte sie: "Haben Sie die Befürchtung, daß Dr. Rush Sie nicht sehen möchte?"  
Melodys Wangen wurden noch einen Tick röter, als sie vom Fieber eh schon waren und sie antwortete nicht.  
 _Also ja_ , kombinierte die Ärztin für sich im Stillen. Doch warum? Was war passiert?   
_Oder will Sie selbst ihn lieber nicht sehen, wenn er wach ist?_ , überlegte sie weiter. Nun, irgendwann würde sie es vielleicht herausfinden. Sie würde mit Dr. Rush sprechen, sobald es ihm so weit besser ging um zu erzählen, was Young wirklich getan hatte.  
"Also gut, Miss Hansen. Versuchen Sie jetzt zu schlafen. Bis später. Und falls irgendetwas sein sollte, dann kontaktieren Sie umgehen die Krankenstation. Dr. Willis wird ebenfalls Bescheid wissen."  
"Ist gut", meinte Melody nur leise und schloß dann wieder ihre Augen.

Am nächsten Tag (gegen Mittag) untersuchten die beiden diensthabenden Ärzte Dr. Rush noch einmal sehr gründlich bevor sie die Infusion mit dem Alien-Gift, mit dem sie ihn sediert hielten, unterbrachen.  
Als der Schotte nach einer guten Stunde langsam wieder am Aufwachen war, spürte er heftige Schmerzwellen, vor allem im Bereicht seines Unterleibs zwischen den Beinen und seinem Rektum. Er stöhnte kurz auf vor Schmerz bis er plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm hörte.  
"Hallo, Dr. Rush", sagte diese.  
Der Wissenschaftler schlug die Augen auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal und dann schien ihm wieder alles einzufallen. Kurzerhand verbiß er sich jede Schmerzbekundung und fragte: "Was ist mit den anderen? Col. Young, Miss Hansen und Mr. Wallace?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen.  
Dr. Willis hob seinen Kopf etwas an und hielt ihm ein Becher mit Wasser an die Lippen.  
"Trinken Sie erst einmal etwas", sagte er und während Rush an dem Wasser nippte, erzählte der Arzt, was geschehen war seit Rush in der verlassenen Schiffssektion das Bewußtsein verloren hatte.  
Er ließ dabei durchblicken, daß Young ihnen erzählt hatte, was er getan hatte und Rush spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoß, als er daran dachte. Dr. Willis fand auf einmal einen Fleck am Fußende des Bettgestells äußerst interessant und Rush dankte ihm im Stillen für sein Taktgefühl.  
Was ihm allerdings fast noch mehr zu schaffen machte war die Tatsache, daß Eli immer noch im Koma lag und der Arzt Melody so gut wie gar nicht erwähnte. Wie mochte es ihr gehen?   
Als Dr. Willis an dem Punkt angekommen war, daß sie Young gestern in sein Quartier entlassen hatten, versuchte er möglichst beiläufig nach der jungen Frau zu fragen.  
"Was ist mit Miss Hansen?"  
"Sie hat leicht erhöhte Temperatur, aber sonst geht es ihr gut. Sie war etwas unterkühlt. Zum Glück hat der Col. sie verschont."  
Rush sagte dazu nichts. Wie konnte er auch. Offensichtlich hatte Melody ihnen verschwiegen, was Young von Rush erzwungen hatte. Er würde es dabei belassen. Was geschehen war ließ sich eh nicht mehr ändern und es war besser, alles zu vergessen und weiterzumachen. Daß Melody das scheinbar auch so hielt, ließ seine Gefühle für sie noch ein wenig mehr werden.   
_Nein, das war nur der Moment in der Situation. Ich mußte Gefühle zulassen, sonst wären wir jetzt beide vermutlich tot. Das ist vorbei_ , dachte er dann jedoch und seufzte unmerklich.   
"Ich werde dann wieder an meine Arbeit gehen", wechselte Rush das Thema und wollte sich schon aufrappeln, doch der Arzt hielt ihn zurück.   
"Woah, nicht so eilig! Daß wir Sie geweckt haben heißt nicht automatisch, daß wir Sie entlassen, Dr. Rush! Sie werden noch einige Tage hierbleiben müssen. Himmel, Sie wären uns fast unter den Händen weggestorben mit den vielen inneren Blutungen. Wenn Sie sich nicht zurückhalten war alles für die Katz."  
Rushs Mundwinkel zuckten ärgerlich. Er litt zwar immer noch unter starken Schmerzen, aber er wollte hier nicht zum Rumliegen und Nachdenken verurteilt sein. Ablenkung sah anders aus.   
"Dann schicken Sie Miss Hansen zu mir, damit ich wenigstens über den Schiffsstatus informiert bin. Denken ist doch erlaubt, oder?", fragte er bissig.  
"Ich werde Miss Hansen Ihre freundliche Einladung, Sie zu besuchen, gerne übermitteln. Allerdings erst, wenn Sie selber wieder gesund ist." Dr. Willis schenkte Rush ein Lächeln.  
Der Wissenschaftler blickte ihn immer noch säuerlich an, konnte jedoch nichts machen.   
"Haben Sie irgendwo noch große Schmerzen?", fragte der Arzt ihn dann.   
"Nein", antwortete der Schotte sofort, ein wenig zu schnell, für den Geschmack von Dr. Willis. Außerdem war ihm beim Aufwachen das schmerzhafte Stöhnen des Patienten nicht entgangen.  
"Dr. Rush", sagte er mit einem leichten Seufzen in der Stimme, "je eher Sie mir die Wahrheit sagen, desto besser kann ich Sie behandeln was für Sie wiederum bedeutet, Sie kommen schneller wieder auf Ihre geliebte Brücke zurück. Also, haben Sie irgendwo noch große Schmerzen?"  
Rush schwieg noch einen Moment, dann meinte er: "Es ist auszuhalten."  
"Wo?", hakte Dr. Willis nach.  
"Unterleib", sagte Rush sehr leise.  
Der Arzt nickte verstehend. "Das war fast zu erwarten. Ich werde Ihnen noch etwas Schmerzmittel geben. Deshalb haben wir Sie auch nicht schon früher geweckt. Ich werde das mit Dr. Brightman besprechen."  
Er ließ Rush eine Weile allein und kam dann mit einem neuen IV Beutel wieder.   
"Es wird Sie diesmal nicht ausknocken, aber Sie werden eine gewisse Müdigkeit spüren. Geben Sie ihr ruhig nach. Ansonsten wird das Mittel hoffentlich als Schmerzhemmer ausreichen."  
Er tauschte schnell die Beutel aus und schon wenige Minuten später klangen die reißenden Schmerzen zu einem dumpfen Pochen ab und Rush fühlte eine Schwere in seinem Kopf. Er hatte Mühe, die Augen aufzuhalten, tat es aber trotzdem.

Dr. Willis hatte Melody, wie versprochen, von Dr. Rush ausrichten lassen, daß er sie zu sehen wünschte und zuerst zögerte die junge Frau. Erst am dritten Tag, nachdem ihr Dr. Brightman noch einige Besuche abgestattet hatte, und Melody in Erklärungsnot kam, warum sie den Wissenschafter nicht sehen wollte, rang sie sich zu einem Besuch durch. Sie hatte Angst, daß die Arztin es doch noch herausfinden würde und das wollte sie um jeden Preis verhindern. So ging sie mit klopfendem Herzen die Gänge der Destiny entlang, bis sie schließlich vor der Tür der Krankenstation ankam.  
"Miss Hansen", wurde sie sogleich von Dr. Willis begrüßt, der gerade Dienst hatte und sie eingetreten war.  
"Dr. Rush erwartet Sie schon sehnsüchtig", scherzte er ein wenig und ahnte dabei natürlich nicht, wie sehr er Melody damit traf. Sie drückte ihre Fingernägel in ihren Handballen und biß sich auf die Lippe. Der Arzt bemerkte nichts davon, denn er hatte sich umgedreht um sie zu Dr. Rush zu bringen.  
"Dr. Rush, hier ist die junge Dame endlich", sagte er lächelnd.  
Nicholas Augen trafen in Melodys und sie blickte schnell nach unten.  
"Würden Sie uns bitte allein lassen?", bat Rush kurz darauf den Arzt.  
"Aber natürlich", sagte er und zog sich zurück.  
Melody wagte nicht, den Wissenschaftler anzusehen und blieb in einiger Entfernung zu ihm stehen. Was sollte sie auch sagen?  
Schließlich war es Rush, der sagte: "Mr. Wallace liegt immer noch im Koma. Ich brauche Informationen über den Schiffsstatus. Sind Sie schon in der Lage, wieder zu arbeiten, Miss Hansen?"  
Melody fühlte eine gewisse Erleichterung und andererseits eine Traurigkeit. Er war eindeutig wieder auf Distanz zu ihr gegangen, durch die Nennung ihres Nachnamens teilte er ihr mit, daß das Angebot, ihn Nick zu nennen, nur für diesen einen Moment gegolten hatte, als es um ihre Leben ging. Nun, vielleicht war es besser so. Vielleicht war es besser, alles zu vergessen. Außerdem war sie ihm dankbar, daß er weder Col. Young, die Nakai noch die Situation, in der sie sich befunden hatten, erwähnte. Sie wußte, daß er darüber auch kein Wort verlieren würde. Genausowenig wie sie.   
Sie schluckte einmal um ihren plötzlich trocken gewordenen Hals etwas anzufeuchten und antwortete dann: "Natürlich, Dr. Rush." Mit Nennung seine Titels gab sie ihm ebenfalls zu verstehen, daß sie seine Bedingungen akzeptierte.  
Rush nickte zufrieden. "Dann informieren Sie mich bitte täglich. Und bringen Sie mir auch gleich ein DHD und einen Laptop mit. Ich werde von hier aus arbeiten."  
Melody schwieg für einen Moment und sagte dann vorsichtig: "Ich werde Dr. Willis fragen, ob er Ihnen das gestattet", denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß der Arzt dem Wissenschaftler schon grünes Licht dafür geben würde. Nicht, nachdem Young ihn fast zu Tode geprügelt hatte.  
Rush zog seine Augenbrauen gefährlich zusammen, doch Meldoy blickte ihn verzweifelt an und meinte dann: "Bitte, Dr. Rush, ich schaffe das. Und ich werde Sie über alles informieren, versprochen. Aber BITTE ruhen Sie sich aus." Ihre grünen Augen glänzten leicht und das Bild von Melody trat ihm vor Augen, als sie fast in demselben Tonfall Young angefleht hatte, von Rush abzulassen. Er wollte das nicht noch einmal hören, es hatte sich zu sehr in sein Herz gebohrt, daher nickte er und meinte: "Also schön, fragen Sie vorher."  
Bevor Melody in Tränen ausbrechen würde drehte sie sich um und floh förmlich vor ihm.   
Nick zerriß es fast das Herz, doch er unterdrückte seine Gefühle sofort. So etwas konnte er sich jetzt am wenigsten leisten, sich um das Mädchen zu sorgen. Ihr Überleben war wichtig gewesen. Das Schiff war wichtig. Die Crew war wichtig. Nichts anderes.

Wie versprochen kam Melody ein paar Stunden später wieder auf die Krankenstation. Rush sah sie erst mit Dr. Brightman reden (ihre Schicht hatte wieder begonnen und Rush wünschte sich, daß Lt. Johansen wieder Dienst tun konnte, die beiden Ärzte waren ihm eindeutig zu sturköpfig was seine Wünsche anging, sie erlaubten ihm so gut wie gar nichts selber zu tun), dann kam sie zu ihm rüber.   
Ohne Umschweife kam sie zum Thema. "Abgesehen von unserer Wartungsliste gab es während Ihrer Abwesenheit keine Defekte oder Schäden an der Destiny. Die eine defekte Dusche konnte inzwischen repariert werden, ebenso die Andockrampe, die durch das zu schnell ankommende Shuttle einen mechanischen Defekt aufwies. Mr. Brody hat sich ein kleines Team von Ingenieuren und Wissenschaftlern zusammengesucht und wenn es keine Komplikationen gibt, dann werden sie voraussichtlich morgen Mittag oder Abend die defekten Leitungen von den Abschußvorrichtungen auf der Backbordseite umgangen bzw. repariert haben." Melody zählte noch einiges mehr auf, was in den nächsten Tagen geplant war an Reparaturen oder Maßnahmen, bis sie plötzlich durch ein Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde, das nicht von Rush kam. Auch Dr. Rush lenkte es von der Destiny ab und beide schauten in die Richtung, in der Elis Bett stand. Dr. Brightman lief in dem Moment an ihnen vorbei hinüber zum jungen Mann, der scheinbar am Aufwachen war. Schnell warf Melody dem Wissenschaftler einen entschuldigenden Blick zu (dieser nickte nur), ließ ihre List auf seiner Decke liegen und trat an das andere Bett heran.  
Eli hatte die Augen geöffnet und Dr. Brightman untersuchte ihn gerade.   
"Mr. Wallace? Wissen Sie noch, was passiert ist?", fragte sie nebenbei.  
Eli kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte. "Ich war mit Dr. Rush im Repositorium und habe das Programm überwacht. Danach weiß ich nichts mehr."  
Dr. Brightman wirkte erleichtert und meinte dann: "Gut, Ihre Sprachfunktionen haben nicht gelitten und offenbar Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen auch nicht. Können Sie Ihre Hände, Arme und Beine bewegen?"  
Eli probierte es vorsichtig und scheinbar hatte er wirklich Glück gehabt.   
"Gut, jetzt nennen Sie mir die Zahl π auf 10 Stellen hinter dem Komma."   
Melody starrte die Ärztin an, doch Eli zögerte nicht mal eine Sekunde als er hervorsprudelte: "3,14159265358979323846264…"  
"Danke, 10 Stellen hätten genügt", unterbrach ihn die Ärztin schmunzelnd. Mehr an Melody gewandt sagte sie: "Ich wollte testen, ob sein Gehirn Schäden erlitten hat, aber dem scheint nicht so. Die Motorik ist nicht beeinträchtigt, die Erinnerung ist da und seine mathematischen Fähigkeiten scheint er auch noch zu haben. Mr. Wallace, Sie haben wirklich verdammtes Glück gehabt. Haben Sie noch Kopfschmerzen?"  
"Ein wenig", meinte er und sah Melody neben seinem Bett stehen.  
"Mel! Wo warst Du?", fragte er überrascht und erfreut.  
Die Wangen der jungen Frau wurden eine Nuance dunkler und sie blockte ab. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte, das erzählte ich Dir später. Das Wichtigste ist, daß Du wieder aufgewacht bist. Wir waren alle sehr um Dich besorgt, Eli."  
"Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?", hakte er nach.  
"Das sollte Dir am besten Dr. Brightman erklären. Entschuldige mich jetzt bitte, ich muß wieder an die Arbeit." Damit ging sie wieder zu Dr. Rush, der inzwischen den Zettel selber gelesen hatte, nahm ihn wieder an sich und verabschiedete sich auch von ihm.  
"Dr. Rush?", hörte der Wissenschaftler Elis überraschte Stimme, als Melody weg war.   
"Ja, Mr. Wallace. Gut, daß Sie aufgewacht sind. Das wurde auch Zeit."  
"Ich dachte, Sie wären entlassen worden."  
"Komplikationen. Nichts schlimmes. Sehen Sie zu, daß Sie schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen", antwortete der Schotte kurz angebunden.  
"Dr. Rush hat Recht", schaltete sich jetzt Dr. Brightman ein, die natürlich ahnte, daß Rush keine Details nennen wollte, warum er wieder hier war. "Ruhen Sie sich noch aus und wenn es Ihnen so weit gut geht, versuchen wir es morgen mit aufstehen. Sie waren einige Tage im Koma, Mr. Wallace."  
"Oh", meinte Eli nur, fragte dann aber noch einmal nach: "Was ist denn nun passiert?"  
Dr. Brightman schaute kurz zu Rush, doch der wandte seinen Blick ab.   
"Sie wurden niedergeschlagen", verallgemeinerte sie die Geschichte.  
"Von wem und warum?", hakte Eli natürlich nach.  
"Mr. Wallace, glauben Sie mir, Miss Hansen hatte Recht. Das ist eine lange Geschichte zu der Sie Hintergründe kennen müssen. Und jetzt ist dafür nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich werde Ihre Fragen alle beantworten, wenn ich Sie für gesund genug halte. Und seien Sie unbesorgt, es ist wieder alles in Ordnung."  
Eli wollte natürlich unbeding wissen, was los war, doch er hielt sich zurück, denn weder von Dr. Brightman noch von Dr. Rush würde er vorerst etwas erfahren. Allerdings hatte er auch Rushs Worte nicht vergessen und fragte daher ins Blaue: "War es Col. Young?"  
Dr. Brightman seufzte und nickte schließlich. "Ja, aber er wurde von den Nakai kontrolliert. Er war nicht zurechnungsfähig."  
"Die Nakai?!?", rief Eli entsetzt und fuhr hoch. "Hier? Auf der Destiny?"  
"Mr. Wallace", sagte Dr. Brightman scharf und drückte ihn auf die Liege zurück. "Ich sagte doch, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Die Nakai sind weg und dem Col. geht es soweit wieder gut. Und jetzt versuchen Sie sich bitte zu beruhigen. Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung und Sie werden später alles erfahren."  
"Okay, okay", lenkte Eli ein, da er nun wenigstens grob wußte, was passiert war, war er damit vorerst zufrieden.  
"Haben Sie Hunger, Mr. Wallace?", welchselte die Ärztin das Thema.  
"Und wie", antwortete er.   
"Noch ein gutes Zeichen. Ich werde Ihnen etwas bringen lassen."  
"Danke", rief Eli ihr noch hinterher, bevor sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Da er vorhin etwas Mühe gehabt hatte, sich zu bewegen (er war wohl wirklich etwas eingerostet wenn er tatsächlich so lange geschlafen hatte) begann er damit, seine Muskulatur wieder arbeiten zu lassen. Er bewegte die Finger, Hände, Beine und Füße und hatte nach einer Weile das Gefühl, er war im Fitneß-Studio gewesen. Außerdem lenkte es ihn etwas ab, denn trotzdem grübelte er natürlich nach, was es mit den Nakai und Young auf sich hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Rush mußte noch eine Woche auf der Krankenstation aushalten, bevor er endlich gehen durfte. Eli dagegen hatte etwas mehr Glück. Bereits am nächsten Tag begann sein kleines Aufbautraining und nach 3 Tagen war er wieder in Ordnung. Er mußte sich lediglich noch etwas schonen bei Reparaturarbeiten, aber seinen Dienst auf der Brücke konnte er wieder aufnehmen. Die Drs. Brightman und Willis hatten eine Reihe Tests mit ihm gemacht und konnten schließlich bestätigen, daß er keine bleibenden Schäden erlitten hatte.  
Der Wissenschaftler war froh, daß Eli noch einmal glimpflich davongekommen war und blickte ihm ein wenig eifersüchtig nach, als er entlassen wurde.   
Seine eigenen Verletzungen heilten langsam, zu langsam für den ungeduldigen Schotten. Die Berichte, die Melody ihm täglich vorbeibrachte, halfen auch nicht viel zur Ablenkung, denn es gab weder neue Schäden, noch klappte irgendetwas mit den Reparaturen nicht. Am dritten Tag wünschte er sich fast einen Totalausfall des Triebwerke oder sogar des Lebenserhaltungssystems, damit er etwas tun konnte.  
Die Gespräche zwischen Rush und Melody beschränkten sich ausschließlich auf das Schiff. Es war eine merkwürdige Spannung zwischen Ihnen, die Rush, obwohl er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, beschäftigte. Die junge Frau wirkte außerordentlich scheu, schaute ihn nie lange an und sprach nur das Nötigste. Und wenn sie ihn anblickte konnte er in ihren Augen lesen, daß sie unter dem Vorfall immer noch furchtbar litt. Rush war mehrmals versucht, das Thema anzuschneiden, konnte es dann aber doch nicht. So blieben ihre Blicke verletzt und traurig und das war fast das Schlimmste für ihn.

Als die Woche vorbei war brachte Dr. Willis ihn in sein Quartier. Alleine hätte er die Strecke nicht bewältigen können, er war noch ziemlich schwach, hatte immer noch mäßige, teils starke Schmerzen und war weit entfernt von gesund. Doch er war dankbar, daß er wenigstens in sein Quartier durfte und nicht mehr unter permanenter Überwachung stand.  
Als er mit einem erleichterten Seufzen endlich auf seinem Bett lag, zog ihm der Arzt noch die Schuhe aus und ermahnte ihn noch einmal nachdrücklich, auch wirklich liegen zu bleiben.  
"Wie Sie selber merken sind Sie bei weitem noch nicht gesund, Dr. Rush. Sie werden hier liegen bleiben und sich ausruhen. Besuche sind erlaubt, aber nicht länger als 10 Minuten. Versuchen Sie so viel wie möglich zu schlafen, wir werden nach Ihnen regelmäßig sehen und Ihnen Essen und Trinken bringen. Außer für Toilettengänge haben Sie also keinen triftigen Grund, das Bett zu verlassen. Und natürlich werden Sie das Bad nicht alleine aufsuchen. Keine Brückenbesuche, keine Arbeit. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"  
Selbst wenn Rush in seiner üblichen Art, so ziemlich immer das Gegenteil von dem zu tun, das ihm befohlen wurde machte, so nickte er diesmal nur. Auch wenn er wollte, er würde den Weg zur Brücke vermutlich gar nicht allein bewältigen können. Er hatte nicht gedacht, daß sein Körper noch so schwach war und die Schmerzen im Gehen so groß. Also konnte er tatsächlich nur liegen bleiben.  
Besuch bekam er auch regelmäßig. Eli und Melody schauten vorbei (wobei sich der emotionale Zustand des Mädchens eher zu verschlechtern schien, was Rush immer mehr Sorgen bereitete, er es aber stur vor sich selber abstritt) und natürlich die beiden Ärzte. Am zweiten Tag in seinem Quartier kam dann eine kleine Überraschung. Zur üblichen Mittagszeit, in der meist Dr. Brightman vorbeischaute, klopfte es, doch es war nicht die Ärztin, die ein Tablett mit Essen brachte, sondern TJ.  
"Lt.!", rief Rush überrascht und auch freudig aus, und versuchte, sich gegen das Bettende zu lehnen.  
"Oouch", entfuhr ihm ein Schmerzenslaut. Bewegen war noch immer nicht auf seiner Prioritätenliste, doch wie auch Melody und Eli wollte er Tamara lieber im Sitzen begegnen.  
Die Sanitäterin schaffte ein kleines Lächeln und meinte: "Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen, ich bin rein beruflich hier."  
Rush zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Sie arbeiten schon wieder?", fragte er und kam der Aufforderung lieber nach, indem er seinen Versuch aufgab sich aufzurichten.   
"Halbtags", antwortete sie. "Körperlich geht es mir wieder gut."  
Der unausgesprochene Teilsatz hing plötzlich wie eine dicke Wolke im Raum und Rush schaute zur Seite. Wenigstens brach Tamara nach ein paar Sekunden das Schweigen, das noch schlimmer war, indem sie sagte: "Hier, ich habe Ihnen etwas zu essen und neues Wasser mitgebracht."  
Sie kam um das Bett herum und stellte das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch ab.   
"Danke", sagte Rush, machte jedoch keine Anstalten irgendetwas zu nehmen.  
TJ blieb zögernd neben seinem Bett stehen, doch dann nahm sie auf der Bettkante Platz.  
"Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie dann und Rush spürte, daß diese Frage nur die Einleitung zu dem Thema war, das er nicht erörtern wollte.   
"Es ist auszuhalten", gab er knapp zur Antwort und hoffte, sie würde aufgrund seiner schroffen Art nicht weiterfragen.  
TJ biß sich auf ihre Unterlippe und meinte dann vorsichtig: "Dr. Rush, ich habe mit Col. Young geredet…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn der Schotte schnitt ihr energisch das Wort ab.   
"Lt., wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht – ich bin sehr müde und möchte gerne etwas schlafen. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt."  
Tamara hatte mit Widerstand gerechnet, doch daß er so ungehalten werden würde, das hatte sie nicht vorausgesehen. Sie erhob sich und meinte nur, "natürlich, ich schaue später noch einmal vorbei."  
"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, Lt.", erwiderte der Schotte kalt. "Richten Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber auf andere, als auf mich."  
 _Das war deutlich_ , dachte Tamara traurig, respektierte aber vorerst seine Einstellung. Mit den Worten "wir sehen uns, Dr. Rush", verabschiedete sie sich und ließ ihn allein.  
Nicholas blickte auf die geschlossenen Türen. Warum dachten immer alle, man müßte alles breit reden? Was konnte das schon ändern? Mißmutig langte er nach dem Wasserglas und trank es hastig aus. 

Eine halbe Stunde später war er gerade am wegdösen, als es erneut an seiner Tür klopfte.   
_Kann das schon Melody sein? Aber warum kommt sie so früh? Oder ist etwas mit dem Schiff?_   
Der Gedanke, daß die Destiny nicht in Ordnung sein könnte ließ ihn schlagartig hellwach werden und er rief ungeduldig "Herein". Die Türen öffneten sich und Rushs Augen weiteten sich. Alle Schmerzen ignorierend rutschte er so weit es ging nach hinten.  
Col. Young bemerkte die Reaktion, seufzte unmerklich und blieb in der Türschwelle stehen. Er hob seine Hände um Rush zu signalisieren, daß er nichts Böses im Schilde führte.  
"Was wollen Sie hier", spuckte Rush aus und fokussierte Young mit einem Blick, der sowohl aus Abscheu, Wut und Angst gemischt war.  
"Ich… ich wollte Ihnen sagen, daß es mir sehr, sehr leid tut, was ich getan habe", brachte Young hervor und dachte im selben Moment, wie lächerlich er klingen mußte. Doch was sollte er sonst sagen?  
Rush dachte das scheinbar auch, denn er schnaubte verächtlich und schoß dann: "Oh, natürlich, es tut Ihnen also leid. Kein Problem, es ist ja nicht so schlimm gewesen. Sie haben mich nur fast UMGEBRACHT, aber das wird ja langsam zur Gewohnheit!" Rushs Adern am Hals traten hervor, so wütend war er.   
Young senkte den Kopf. "Wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte…", fing der Col. wieder an, doch Nicholas unterbrach ihn schreiend. "Sie können es aber nicht ungeschehen machen, Col.! Nichts davon!"  
"Rush, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll außer, daß ich das alles wirklich zutiefst bedauere. Die Nakai…", setzte er noch einmal an, doch wieder fuhr ihm Rush ins Wort.   
"Verschonen Sie mich mit Ihren Ausreden, Col.!"  
"Was wollen Sie das ich machen, damit ich das hier irgendwie wieder gut machen kann?", rief Young jetzt und verlor einfach die Fassung. "Denken Sie, ich habe nicht mit den Erinnerungen zu kämpfen? Denken Sie, ich kann einfach ruhig schlafen nachdem, was mir angetan wurde?"  
Young verstummte plötzlich und Rush und er starrten sich für zwei Sekunden einfach nur an.   
"Was IHNEN angetan wurde? Wie wäre es, wenn Sie in eine Luftschleuse steigen und die Außentüren öffnen?", schlug Rush mit triefendem Sarkasmus vor. "Das würde schon helfen."  
"Rush", sagte Young jetzt warnend, doch der Wissenschaftler ignorierte ihn und schrie: "Raus hier! Sofort! Und kommen Sie bloß nicht wieder!"  
Der Col. preßte die Lippen zusammen, drehte sich wortlos um und ging.  
Rush starrte noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür und alles kam in ihm noch einmal hoch. Was bildete sich der Kerl nur ein? Hatte er tatsächlich gehofft, er könne sich einfach entschuldigen und dann wäre wieder alles in Ordnung? Wie lächerlich! Und es ging hier nicht nur um ihn, obwohl er ihn zumindest körperlich am schlimmsten mißhandelt hatte, doch er würde es wegstecken. Eli hatte er mit dem Schlag auf den Kopf ebenfalls fast umgebracht, doch wenigstens hatte der Junge nicht wirklich etwas mitbekommen. Anders war es bei Lt. Johansen und Melody. TJ traute er es zu, ebenfalls mit der Zeit wieder ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden, denn so viel Rush wußte, hatte man ihr nur in groben Zügen erzählt, was Young getan hatte, doch Melody hatte alles miterlebt und fast selber am eigenen Leib gespürt. Rush konnte nur hoffen, daß sie wieder einigermaßen zu sich kam wenn sie sah, daß er stark blieb. Denn er hatte ihr ansehen können, daß ihr seine Mißhandlungen weitaus schlimmer zugesetzt hatten, als seine Berührungen auf ihrem Körper und die Küsse, die Young erzwungen hatte.  
Ja, sie hatte ihn sogar spüren wollen, das wußte er noch, und er hatte auch auf sie reagiert. Rush fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Im Moment herrschte einfach pures Chaos. Er hätte fast alles dafür gegeben, wenn es wieder so war, wie am Anfang ihrer Reise. Als er noch seine unnahbare Aura hatte, die jeden vor ihm zurückschrecken ließ und ihn unantastbar machte. Doch mit Col. Young hatte sich das geändert. Auf dem Planeten wurde er das erste mal verwandelt, als ihn Young zurückgelassen hatte. Das zweite Mal ging auf Kosten der Nakai, die ihn gequält hatten, ihn schmerzhaften und schrecklichen Tests unterzogen und jetzt hatte Young ihm schon wieder ein Stück seiner Selbst genommen. Er würde nie mehr der Mann sein, der er am Anfang war, aber er konnte vielleicht den Schein aufrecht erhalten. Doch dazu mußte er sich erst einmal wieder bewegen können. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck beschloß er, bei der nächsten Visite noch einmal zu fragen, wann seine Wunden endlich so weit verheilt sein würden, daß er arbeiten konnte.


	13. Chapter 13

Col. Young war spät nachts auf dem Weg in sein Quartier um wieder einmal den Versuch zu wagen, etwas zu schlafen. Die letzten Nächte hatten ihm zugesetzt, er litt unter Albträumen von den Nakai oder neuerdings auch von TJ, Rush und Miss Hansen, die ihn anflehten, aufzuhören. Doch in seinen Träumen machte er so lange weiter, bis sie alle blutüberströmt am Boden lagen, sich nicht mehr regten und ihn aus toten Augen anstarrten. An der Stelle schreckte er dann immer schweißgebadet hoch und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen.  
Das Resultat war, daß er versuchte so lange wie möglich wach zu bleiben, doch irgendwann konnte auch er nicht mehr die Augen offen halten. Sie brannten schon vor Müdigkeit, als er durch die abgedunkelten Gänge lief, vorbei am Kontrollraum, der zu seinem Erstaunen allerdings hell erleuchtet war. Er blickte hinein und sah Melody an einer Konsole arbeiten. Allein. Er überlegte nicht lange, das Mädchen war schwer zu finden und wenn er sie mal sah, war sie immer in Gesellschaft. Doch hier bot sich ihm jetzt die Gelegenheit sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.   
Er seufzte leise. Vermutlich würde sie ähnlich wie Rush reagieren, aber andererseits war ihr nicht wirklich viel passiert. Gut, Rush hatte sie ausgezogen und auch berührt, aber er hatte sie nicht vergewaltigt. Und da sie jetzt ebenfalls über die Nakai Bescheid wußte, hatte er doch etwas mehr Hoffnung, daß sie die Situation verstand.  
So trat er einen Schritt in den Kontrollraum und räusperte sich hörbar. Melody fuhr herum und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie Young erblickte. Hilflos sah sie sich um, doch niemand anderes war da.  
"Was wollen Sie?", fragte sie vorsichtig, nachdem der Col. noch ein paar Schritte näher gekommen war.  
"Ich weiß, es muß etwas lächerlich klingen, aber ich möchte Ihnen sagen, daß ich zutiefst bedauere, was die Nakai mit Ihnen gemacht haben. Durch meine Person."  
Melody glaubte sich verhört zu haben und Bilder von Nicholas kamen wieder in ihr hoch, der von Young getreten und vergewaltigt wurde. Bevor sie nachdachte, was sie sagte, fauchte sie: "Sie haben das doch genossen! Sie hassen Dr. Rush, weil er derjenige ist, der die Destiny zusammenhält und Ihnen und allen anderen schon x-mal das Leben gerettet hat! Und Sie sind nichts gegen ihn!"  
Melody zitterte vor Wut und auch vor Angst. Sie war selber erschrocken, was sie ihm gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte, und ihr entging auch nicht, daß sich das Gesicht von Young vor Wut rot färbte.  
Er hatte beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt und hielt sich mit allergrößter Mühe zurück.   
"Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Sie da sagen, Miss Hansen", zischte er dann. "Mir ist sehr wohl bewußt, daß Dr. Rush für das Schiff unentbehrlich ist und Sie können mir glauben, daß es mir sicher keine Freunde bereitet hat, was die Nakai mit mir gemacht haben."  
 _Er schiebt es schon wieder von sich_ , dachte Melody erbost und schoß erneut, alle Angst vergessen, mit einem irnonischen Unterton: "Natürlich. Er hält sie ja auch am Leben. Aber wenn Sie könnten, dann würden Sie ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verschwinden lassen! Sie haben nur niemanden, der seinen Platz einnehmen könnte, weil nicht einmal Eli an sein Genie herankommt!"  
"Schluß jetzt!", brüllte Young sie an und überwand mit 3 großen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen, bis er ganz nah vor ihr stand. Er hielt sich gerade noch zurück ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen (zumindest sah Melody, wie seine Hand sich schon zum Schlag hob, er ihn aber doch nicht ausführte) und schrie weiter: "Dr. Rush ist ein Mitglied dieser Crew und hat dieselben Rechte wie jeder andere hier an Bord. Sein Leben ist genauso wertvoll wie das eines jeden anderen hier!"  
Melody schnaubte und unbeeindruckt von Youngs Gebrüll meinte sie nur kalt: "Wenn das so wäre, Col. Young, dann hätten Sie ihn nicht auf dem Planeten zum Sterben zurückgelassen!"  
Sämtliche Farbe wich aus Youngs Gesicht und er starrte sie nur an. Wie konnte sie das nur wissen?  
Melody nutzte den Moment um vor ihm zu flüchten und rannte aus dem Kontrollraum.  
Young stand immer noch da wie vom Blitz getroffen und seine Welt geriet gerade noch mehr aus den Fugen. Er wußte später selber nicht, wie er überhaupt dorthin gekommen war, aber er fand sich wenig später an Brodys Destille wieder und suchte nach neuem Selbstgebrannten. Zum Glück hatte der Ingenieur einen guten Vorrat gebrannt und Young bediente sich.

Melody hatte unterdessen 'ihr' kleines Aussichtsdeck aufgesucht, wo sie sicher sein konnte, daß niemand sie hier finden würde (außer Eli vielleicht, aber der hatte keinen Grund nach ihr zu suchen).  
 _Ich hätte ihn niemals wiederbeleben dürfen_ , dachte sie wütend. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, daß sie nun mit dieser leider unbedachten Aussage entweder selber auf Youngs schwarzer Liste stand oder daß er sich an Rush dafür rächen würde weil er sicher dachte, er hätte es ihr erzählt. Melody fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Jetzt war sie noch Schuld, daß Nick in noch größerer Gefahr schwebte! Irgendwie war sie sich sicher, daß der Col. ihm die Schuld zuschieben würde. Eine neue Welle von Angst um den Wissenschaftler überrollte sie fast und sie überlegte, ob sie jemanden einweihen sollte. Im ersten Moment dachte sie an Eli, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich ernst nehmen würde. Schließlich hatte er weder mitbekommen, wie Young sie gepackt hatte, noch was er wirklich mit Nick angestellt hatte. Nein, sie konnte es keinem erzählen. Aber sie würde Nick warnen.   
Melody schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam wurde ihr das alles zu viel. Das Spiel wurde immer verzwickter, die Plattform immer kleiner und enger. Man konnte sich nicht einmal aus dem Weg gehen. 

Rushs Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Bis Dr. Brightman ihm zähneknirschend erlaubte, langsam wieder zu arbeiten verging noch eine gute Woche.   
Als er endlich im Kontrollraum stand und selber die Schiffssysteme überprüfen konnte, fand er endlich die Ablenkung, die er brauchte. Er hielt sich absichtlich von der Brücke fern, da er nicht den neugierigen Blicken seines Teams ausgesetzt sein wollte, zu denen wenigstens (noch) nicht durchgedrungen war, was genau passiert war. So vergrub er sich in Arbeit und übertrieb es natürlich gleich am Anfang, was die Ärzte aber nicht mitbekamen. Nur Melody bemerkte es. Sie hielt sich von ihm fast unbemerkt immer in seiner Nähe auf, ohne ihn allerdings jemals zu stören oder in seiner Arbeit zu unterbrechen.   
Je länger sie selber über alles schwieg, desto mehr war sie darauf bedacht, wenigstens in seiner Nähe sein zu können. Es beruhigte sie immer, ihn zu sehen, obgleich sie sich über sein Arbeitspensum zunehmend Sorgen machte.  
Ein paar Tage vergingen, bis Rush plötzlich zusammensackte und sich gerade noch an einer Konsole abstützen konnte. Melody, die hinter ihm an einer Station gestanden und ebenfalls gearbeitet hatte, war sofort bei ihm um ihn zu stützen.  
"Dr. Rush", sagte sie leise, "soll ich TJ informieren?" Die junge Sanitäterin hatte inzwischen ihren Dienst wieder aufgenommen.   
"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung", meinte er und richtete sich wieder auf um gleich darauf fast noch einmal hinzufallen. Melody schlang schnell einen Arm um seine Taille, den linken Arm von Rush legte sie über ihre Schultern.   
"Ich bringe Sie am besten zur Krankenstation", sagte sie besorgt und wollte den Wissenschaftler schon mit sich ziehen, doch er klammerte sich an der Konsole fest.  
"Ich sagte doch, das ist nicht nötig. Es geht gleich wieder."  
Die junge Frau blieb unschlüssig stehen und blieb bei ihm. Rush versuchte sich von ihr zu lösen, denn der Körperkontakt mit ihr ließ seine so sorgfältig unterdrückten Gefühle für sie an die Oberfläche brodeln, aber er mußte einsehen, daß er ohne ihre Hilfe nicht alleine stehen konnte.  
"Gehen Sie dann wenigstens in Ihr Quartier", bat sie ihn eindringlich und der Wissenschaftler nickte schließlich. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und begleitete den Schotten, der sich merkbar auf sie stützen mußte, zu seiner Unterkunft.  
Melody half ihm, sich auf das Bett zu legen, goß ihm ein Glas Wasser ein, setzte sich neben ihm auf das Bett und stützte seinen Kopf leicht, damit er etwas trinken konnte. Rush hatte nicht mal mehr die Kraft das Glas ruhig zu halten und Melody legte schnell ihre Hand auf seine, die das Glas umschloß, damit er nicht alles verschüttete. Die Berührung ließ sie erschauern, aber sie versuchte es zu ignorieren.   
Als er ausgetrunken hatte und sie das Glas vorsichtig aus seiner Hand nahm, hielt er ihr Handgelenk auf einmal fest. Melody blickte überrascht erst auf seine Hand, die ihre umklammerte, dann in sein Gesicht. Sein Griff war nicht stark. Seine Augen waren auf sie fokussiert doch sein Blick ließ sie erstarren. Dann zog er sie langsam näher zu sicher heran. Melody ließ das Glas fallen, schloß die Augen und spürte Sekunden später seine Lippen auf ihren. Seine Hand legte sich um ihren Nacken und er zog sie neben sich auf das Bett. Melody wehrte sich nicht, sondern fuhr mit ihrer Hand sacht durch seine Haare, während sie ihren Mund leicht öffnete und den Kuß vertiefte.

Auch noch Tage nach der nächtlichen Begegnung mit Miss Hansen und ihren Vorwürfen saß der CO fast jede Nacht bis in den Morgen an der Bar. Anfangs kippte er wieder so viel in sich hinein, daß er zweimal in Sektionen des Schiffes neben einer Kiste liegend erwachte, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Dann trank er langsamer und somit auch etwas weniger und fand immerhin allein in sein Quartier, wo er morgens mit einem Kater aufwachte.   
In dieser Nacht allerdings war er diesmal nicht betrunken, nach 3 Gläsern hatte er plötzlich aufgehört und die ganze Zeit auf den leeren Glasboden gestarrt.   
Er zermaterte sich den Kopf, wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte. Seine Entschuldigungsversuche waren (zumindest im Fall von Rush und Hansen) fehlgeschlagen, aber wenigstens TJ gab ihm eine Chance und bei Eli rechnete er sich ebenfalls gute Chancen aus. Der Junge war doch immer noch relativ leicht für etwas zu gewinnen und zum Donnerwetter, auch er selbst war ein Opfer. Nur schien das niemand außer TJ zu sehen. Wenigstens war Rush noch bis vor ein paar Tagen in seinem Quartier gewesen, aber jetzt arbeitete er wieder und Young mußte eine Lösung für das Problem Rush und Hansen finden. Doch was sollte er mit den beiden machen? Irgendwie mußten sie wieder klarkommen, schließlich lebten sie nun alle auf diesem verdammten Schiff (wofür eindeutig Rush die Verantwortung trug, wie dem Col. sofort wieder in den Sinn kam).  
Herrgott, was fand dieses Mädchen bloß an dem Griesgram und Querulant? Und woher wußte sie das mit dem Planeten? Rush und er hatten doch ein Abkommen, das nicht mehr zu erwähnen. Hatte er es ihr erzählt? Irgendwie zweifelte selbst Young daran.   
Er mußte wohl oder übel noch einmal mit beiden reden und sie mußten eine gemeinsame Basis finden, auf der sie wieder zusammen arbeiten konnten.  
Doch nachdem, wie beide auf ihn reagiert hatten, bezweifelte er stark, daß sie dazu bereit waren.  
"Verdammt", fluchte er halblaut und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tresen. "Ich bin immer noch der befehlshabende Offizier hier an Bord, wenn die beiden weiterhin aus der Reihe tanzen müssen sie vorerst unter Arrest gestellt werden, bis sie sich wieder eingekriegt haben."  
Das vierte Glas, das er sich zwischendurch dann doch eingeschenkt und ausgetrunken hatte, verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Er fühlte sich im Recht. Natürlich würde und konnte er auch nicht abstreiten, daß etwas schwerwiegendes vorgefallen war, aber irgendwann mußte man auch weitermachen. Das tat er schließlich auch. Er hatte immer noch diese Albträume und zuckte bei manchen Geräuschen zusammen in der Annahme, die Nakai könnten wieder da sein, doch er riß sich doch auch zusammen. Das konnte er also von seinen Leuten auch erwarten. Morgen würde er mit Rush reden und der hatte zuzuhören. Vorher würde sich Young nicht zufrieden geben.  
Leicht schwankend machte er sich auf in sein Quartier, um für das Gespräch auch ausgeruht zu sein. Er würde sicher einen klaren Kopf brauchen.

Eli hatte wohl bemerkt, daß sowohl Rush als auch Melody fast unsichtbar geworden waren in der letzten Zeit. Was seinen Boß anging, nun, da würde er nicht viel machen können. Wenn Rush nicht auf der Brücke sein wollte, mußte er dafür seine Gründe haben und er respektierte es. Er wußte noch immer nicht, was genau vorgefallen war zwischen Young, Dr. Rush und Melody, während er im Koma gelegen hatte, denn jedes Mal, wenn er vorsichtig TJ, Matt oder Chloe danach fragte, wechselte jeder von ihnen schnell das Thema. Während der Zeit hatte Eli am Verhalten der Betroffenen sich die Geschichte selber halbwegs zusammengereiht und er machte sich Sorgen. Bei Rush wagte er es nicht einmal, ihm irgendwie Hilfe anzubieten, aber bei Melody war es anders. Seine Gefühle für sie waren sogar noch stärker geworden und oft schlich er hinter ihr her um einen Moment abzupassen, in dem er mit ihr reden konnte oder schickte sein Kino auf die Suche. Doch irgendwie verschwand sie immer, nachdem sie stundenlang im Kontrollraum gewesen war und Eli sie dort nicht stören wollte. An diesem Abend beschloß er, auf sie zu warten, Brücke hin oder her. Er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass sie einen festen Zeitplan zu haben schien, dann jede Nacht verschwand sie gegen 1 Uhr. Doch sie ging offenbar nicht zu ihrem Quartier, denn dort hatte er es zu allererst versucht. Jetzt war er fast schon zu spät dran um sie abzupassen und als er den Kontrollraum betrat, war sie tatsächlich gerade am Gehen.  
"Mel?", sprach er sie an und die junge Frau drehte sich um.  
"Eli, was machst Du denn noch so spät hier?", fragte sie überrascht.  
Eli war jetzt doch etwas verlegen und wußte nicht recht, wie er es anfangen sollte. "Ich wollte... eigentlich nur fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist mit Dir? Ich meine, ich weiß... also, ehm... ich... ich wollte nur, daß Du weißt, daß ich da bin, falls... falls Du einen Freund brauchst", stammelte er etwas.  
Melodys Alarmglocken schrillten. Wußte er etwa, was passiert war?   
"Eli, es ist alles okay. Ich kann mich im Moment aber hier besser konzentrieren, das ist alles", wehrte sie ab.  
Eli war diesmal entschlossen, nicht so leicht aufzugeben. Er hatte auch nicht das rübergebracht, was er eigentlich wirklich sagen wollte. Er holte einmal tief Luft und versuchte es dann erneut.   
"Mel, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung mit Dir, entschuldige, aber das merkt man einfach. Du warst für mich da, als Ginn getötet wurde, laß mich jetzt auch für Dich da sein, bitte. Ich... weißt Du, ich habe Dich schon immer sehr gemocht und Chloe auch, ihr beiden seid meine einzigen, wirklichen Freunde hier, aber... Chloe hat Matt und ich dachte vielleicht..." Er suchte nach weiteren Worten, doch er fand keine. Melody allerdings verstand, was er sagen wollte.   
"Eli, nicht. Bitte", sagte sie leise und blickte nach unten. "Bitte versprich mir, daß wir dieselben Freunde bleiben, die wir immer waren, okay? Ich... ich mag Dich sehr gern, Eli und es tut mir wirklich, wirklich so leid, daß Du Ginn verloren hast. Ihr wart ein schönes Paar und ich habe mich für euch beide sehr gefreut. Aber Ginn ist fort. Versuche bitte nicht, sie in mir wiederzufinden. Bitte."  
"Das mache ich nicht", antwortet Eli sofort, in der leisen Hoffnung, Melody würde nur denken, sie sei ein Ginn-Ersatz. "Ich mochte Dich schon, bevor ich Ginn überhaupt kannte..."  
"Ich weiß, Eli. Und Deine Freundschaft ist mir sehr wichtig und kostbar. Ich wäre sehr traurig, wenn diese Band zerbrechen würde. Bitte versprich mir, daß das nicht passiert, okay? Ich möchte Dich als Freund nicht verlieren", formulierte sie ihre Ansicht deutlich, aber so, daß es Eli nicht zu weh tun würde. Zumindest hoffte sie das.  
Der MIT-Abbrecher senkte den Kopf und Melody tat es leid, daß sie ihn zurückweisen mußte, doch das war besser, als wenn er falsche Hoffnungen hegen würde.  
"Okay, ich verspreche es", sagte er schließlich und blickte sie mit traurigen und enttäuschten Augen an.   
"Danke Eli, das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel. Wir sehen uns morgen, okay? Und... danke, daß Du für mich da bist." Damit wandte sie sich um und ging.  
Eli folgte ihr kurz darauf, allerdings hatte er nicht vor, ihr nachzuspionieren, es war einfach auch sein Weg. Daher war er umso überraschter, als Melody vor Rushs Quartier, das auf dem Weg lag, langsamer wurde und begann, sich auffällig umzusehen. Instinktiv drückte sich Eli in eine Nische, sodaß das Mädchen ihn nicht sehen konnte.   
Als Melody sicher zu sein schien, daß niemand sie sehen würde, klopfte sie einmal an und trat dann in das Quartier des Wissenschaftlers ein.  
Eli runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte Melody nachts, und offensichtlich heimlich bei Rush im Quartier? Hatten die beiden etwa noch etwas zu besprechen? 

Melody hatte sich umgesehen und niemand war da. Daher klopfte sie einmal an Rushs Tür und schlüpfte schnell hinein. Nicholas war vom Bett aufgestanden und zog sie in eine Umarmung, kaum daß die Türen zu waren. Melody lächelte glücklich und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, drückte sich an ihn, bis Rush sie losließ, ihr Kinn sacht hob und sie zärtlich küßte. Es war ein Arrangement, das die beiden stillschweigend getroffen hatten an dem Abend, als Melody Rush in sein Quartier gebracht hatte, und der Schotte sie geküßt hatte. Beide hatten gemerkt, daß einfach nur die Nähe und ein zärtlicher Kuß im Moment reichte, um sie ihren Seelenfrieden wieder finden zu lassen. So war Melody nachts nicht zu sich gegangen, sondern zu Rush, wo beide einfach nur nebeneinander lagen und in der Nähe des anderen Schlaf finden konnten.  
Rush hätte nie gedacht, daß einfach nur die Nähe des Mädchens ihm wieder sein Gleichgewicht finden ließ und er spürte, wie es auch ihr besser zu gehen schien. Er liebte es, ihre weiche, sanfte Haut zu berühren und ihr Haar an seinem Gesicht und Oberkörper zu spüren. Meist lag sie mit dem Rücken an seinem Oberkörper, je nach Bedarf im T-Shirt oder auch nur mit einem Top bekleidet, aber niemals nackt.   
Melody fühlte sich wesentlich besser, seit Nicholas sich ihr geöffnet hatte. Der Tag nach dem ersten Kuß war etwas merkwürdig für sie gewesen, denn sie wußte nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Doch spät abends, als sie den ganzen Tag schweigend nebenher gearbeitet hatten, nur ab uns zu schiffsineterne Sachen angesprochen hatte, hatte Rush sie dann angesehen, mit diesem vielsagenden Blick und sie war ihm gefolgt. Seither war sie jede Nacht zu ihm gekommen und es ging beiden wesentlich besser. Passiert außer leichten Berührungen und sanften Küssen war aber nie etwas und Nick forcierte es auch nicht.


	14. Chapter 14

Young suchte am nächsten Tag vergeblich nach dem Wissenschaftler. Er wurde zwar gesehen, doch jedes Mal, wenn der Col. dort ankam, berichteten die Leute, daß er zwar wirklich gerade hier gewesen war, aber vor wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden.  
Young wußte nicht, wie Rush es anstellte vor ihm zu flüchten, doch er hatte damit Erfolg. Am frühen Abend war der CO darüber so wütend, daß er kurzerhand seine Uniformjacke ablegte und als 'Zivilperson' seine Zeit an dem Abend ausklingen ließ.   
"Col., auf dem letzten Planeten haben wir Früchte gefunden und ich habe etwas experimentiert. Wollen Sie mal probieren?", lud Brody ihn von seiner Destillerie aus ein, seine neueste Kreation zu versuchen. Der Col. war nicht abgeneigt, zumal er jetzt dringend etwas zur Beruhigung brauchen konnte.  
"Dann zeigen Sie mal her, was Sie da gemacht haben", meinte er neugierig und nachdem er den neuen Schnaps ausgiebig angesehen und gerochen hatte, probierte er. Young meinte für einen Moment, seine Kehle und sein Hals stünden in Flammen, doch gleich linderte sich der Brand und hinterließ ein angenehm warmes Gefühl. Auf der Zunge hatte sich der Geschmack entfaltet und der Col. war sich sicher, daß Brody diesmal einen Hauptgewinn erschaffen hatte.  
"Himmel, das Zeug ist ein göttliches Teufelsgesöff", umschrieb er es und kippte den Rest herunter.   
Brody grinste und meinte: "Etwas ähnliches sagten auch die anderen, die sich getraut haben es zu probieren."  
Young hielt ihm den leeren Becher hin. "Ich nehme gerne noch einen", meinte er und Brody, der über das ganze Gesicht strahlte, schenkte ihm nach. Der Ingenieur schenkte sich selber noch einmal nach und setzte sich dann neben den Col.   
"So", sagte er und nippte an seinem Drink. "Sie waren lange nicht mehr hier Col. Viel zu tun?", begann er ein Gespräch.  
Young trank noch einen Schluck, bevor er antwortete. "Jetzt nicht mehr. Wir wissen nun, daß die Nakai nicht mehr hier sind und auch keine weiteren Sender versteckt haben", hielt er sich an die offizielle Version der mysteriösen Geschehnisse.  
"Ich bin nur froh, daß sie alle noch einmal davongekommen sind, wenn auch nicht ganz unbeschadet. Es ist nur merkwürdig, daß Dr. Rush äußerst selten auf der Brücke ist oder sofort verschwindet, wenn einer von uns dort auftaucht", sinnierte Brody gedankenverloren vor sich hin.   
Young kippte den Selbstgebrannten in einem Schwung herunter und bemerkte, daß er sich irgendwie anfing leichter zu fühlen.   
_Das Zeug muß ganz schön hochprozentig sein_ , dachte er noch, doch es war ihm egal.   
"Ja, merkwürdig", bestätigte er und stand dann auf. "Ich werde schlafen gehen. Guter Stoff Mr. Brody, brennen Sie ruhig noch mehr davon."  
"Zu Befehl, Col.", scherzte Brody ihm nach und Young verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Er wollte die Sache mit Rush und Hansen endlich hinter sich bringen und war vom Alkohol, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr Wirkung zu haben schien, mutig genug geworden um noch einmal in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen. Er würde Rush klipp und klar sagen, wie es weitergehen würde und er würde sich von dem arroganten und selbstgefälligen Schotten nichts sagen lassen!

Als er vor Rushs Quartier ankam, dachte er es wäre wohl besser einfach mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. So hoffte er, daß seine Tür nicht verriegelt war und drückte auf den Türöffner.  
Mit einem Klackern glitten die Türhälften auseinander und Young schritt energisch hinein. Seine Worte blieben ihm für einen Moment im Hals stecken, als sein Gehirn die Szene, die sich ihm bot, endlich interpretieren konnte. Rush lag auf seinem Bett, sein nackter Oberkörper war zum Teil noch unter der Decke sichtbar und neben ihm, mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust und von seinen Armen eng umschlungen liegend, Melody Hansen.  
Melody, die offenbar in Rushs Armen geschlafen oder zumindest gedöst hatte, schreckte hoch und sah den Col. erschrocken an. Rushs Augen hingegen schienen ihn aufzuspießen und er zischte: "Was soll das!? Verschwinden Sie. SOFORT!"  
Young stand immer noch wie vom Blitz getroffen da, doch dann spürte er wieder diese unbändige Wut in sich. Die Nakai hatten IHN mißbraucht für ihre Experimente, sie hatten IHN zu all den Mißhandlungen gezwungen, niemand kümmerte es, wie es IHM ging, alle suchten nur die Schuld bei IHM, nicht bei den Nakai und jetzt bekam Rush, der überhaupt an allem Schuld war, durch den sie auf das Schiff zuerst überhaupt gekommen waren, auch noch eine Frau in sein Bett? Als Belohnung?? Young überrollte eine Welle der Eifersucht und Ungerechtigkeit, verstärkt durch die Wirkung des Alkohols.   
"Hatten Sie noch nicht genug, Doktor?", schrie er los, wobei er seinen Titel schon fast ausspuckte. "Habe ich Sie vielleicht nicht genug befriedigt, daß Sie sich gleich das nächste Flittchen ins Bett holen?" Plötzlich war er neben dem Bett, packte Melody am brutal am Arm und zog sie aus Rushs Armen heraus. Nebenbei registrierte er, daß sie gar nicht nackt war und auch Rush, der blitzschnell die Decke wegschlug und aus dem Bett kam, hatte noch seine Hosen an.   
Melody schrie auf und Young sah sich im nächsten Moment einem schrecklich wütenden Rush gegenüber. Der Schotte holte blitzschnell aus und seine Faust traf genau auf Youngs Nase, die mit einem hörbar knackenden Geräusch brach. Blut strömte hervor und Young heulte auf, ließ Melody los, die sich schnell hinter Rush in Sicherheit brachte. Der nächste Fausthieb traf ihn neben sein Auge und er dieses Mal ging er zu Boden. Doch Rush war noch nicht fertig. Normalerweise hätte er nicht annähernd so viel Kraft aufbringen können nachdem er noch nicht völlig auskuriert war, aber ein glühender Zorn in ihm und Adrenalin gaben ihm die Kraft, die er brauchte.  
Young lag am Boden, hielt sich jammernd die Hand an die Nase und dann war Rush über ihm. Der Schotte packte ihn an den Haaren und sein Kopf machte ein weiteres Mal Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden, als Rush ihn packte und auf den Boden knallte. Dabei zischte er fast nur noch in Rage: "Sie werden sie nie wieder anrühren, und mich auch nicht! Sie haben schon genug angerichtet. Daß Sie noch am Leben sind, verdanken Sie nur Miss Hansen und mir, weil ich sie quasi angefleht habe Sie wiederzubeleben. Ich hätte Sie dort einfach sterben lassen sollen!" Rush bohrte sein Knie in Youngs Magen und verlagerte sein ganzes Gewicht drauf. Der Col. japste und machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, ihn wieder von sich runter zu schieben, doch diesmal hatte eindeutig der Wissenschaftler die bessere Position. Nicholas holte gerade zu einem neuerlichen Schlag aus, doch Melodys Stimme hielt ihn auf.   
"Nick, nicht." Sie hatte leise gesprochen, doch Rush hielt inne und sah sie an, als sie auf ihn zukam und ihre Hand auf seine immer noch erhobene Faust legte.   
"Er ist es nicht wert, sieh ihn Dir doch an", meinte sie schon fast mitleidig mit einem Seitenblick auf den Col., der Rush aus angstgeweiteten Augen nun ansah.  
Nicholas blickte erst in Melodys Gesicht, dann zu Young, dann wieder zu ihr und senkte seine Faust. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder etwas und Melody half ihm hoch. Young blieb wimmernd liegen und kam langsam wieder zu Sinnen. Das Gefühl der Überlegenheit ausgelöst durch den Alkohol war verflogen und er verfiel nun in die 'Es-tut-mir-alles-so-leid'-Rolle. Zumindest begann er, sich zu entschuldigen, was aber weder Rush noch Melody interessierte. Der Schotte konnte das Gejammer nicht mehr ertragen, packte Young am Kragen und zog so lange, bis der Col. stolpernd auf die Füße kam. Dann schubste er ihn vor die Tür, hieb auf den Öffner und als die Türen offen waren, stieß er den CO hinaus. Er landete direkt vor Greers Füßen, der zufällig gerade vorbeikam. Ronald sah seinen Vorgesetzten an, dann Rush und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er Young wortlos hochhalf. Rush schloß unterdessen die Tür und Young fing nun an, sich bei Greer zu entschuldigen.   
Der Msgt. roch den Schnaps und konnte sich zusammenreimen, was geschehen war, doch zum ersten Mal hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, Rush dafür eine zu verpassen. Seufzend geleitete er Young zu seinem Quartier und als sie eingetreten waren sagte er nur: "Sir, an Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich jetzt hinlegen und schlafen. Und zwar länger." Mit den Worten ging er wieder hinaus und ließ ihn allein.  
Young saß auf der Bettkante, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und fühlte sich einfach schrecklich! Was hatte er nur getan! Womit hatte er das vedient?


	15. Chapter 15

Als Young wieder erwachte war er doch sehr verwundert, TJ auf der Kante seines Bettes sitzen zu sehen, die ihn anlächelte.  
"Guten Morgen Sir. Sie haben sich ganz schön Zeit gelassen."  
Young blinzelte und schaute sie verwirrt an.   
"Was?", fragte er und versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Glieder schienen aus Blei zu sein.   
Stöhnend sackte sein Kopf wieder auf das Kissen, was TJ zu einem Schmunzeln bewegte.   
"Sie sollten noch eine Weile liegen bleiben, sie haben fast 3 Tage lang geschlafen und ich habe erst vor zwei Stunden das Sedativum abgesetzt."  
Young starrte sie völlig verwirrt an.   
"3 Tage? Sedativum? Ich verstehe nicht…"  
"An was können Sie sich als letztes erinnern?", fragte die Sanitäterin.  
Young zog die Augenbrauen zusammen weil er kurz nachdenken mußte und sagte dann zögerlich und beschämt: "Ich habe Mr. Brodys neueste Kreation probiert und danach war ich bei Rush, um mich zu entschuldigen, aber… der Schnaps war wohl stärker als ich dachte und als ich Miss Hansen bei Rush entdeckt habe, da bin ich wohl etwas ausfällig geworden. Rush hat mir die Nase gebrochen und Sgt. Greer hat mich dann hierher gebracht. Aber das soll 3 Tage her sein? Hat Greer Sie herbestellt?"  
Young blickte TJ in die Augen und versuchte ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er ihr gerade vorgeschlagen einen Spaziergang im All ohne Schutzanzug zu unternehmen.  
"Everett, das mußt Du geträumt haben", sagte sie nun mehr als besorgt und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. Doch Fieber hatte er nicht.   
"Geträumt? Ich habe doch nicht geträumt, daß wir auf dem Planeten Pflanzen sammeln waren und die Nakai mir diesen Chip eingesetzt haben und ich deswegen…", er verstummte angesichts TJs Blick, der noch besorgter zu werden schien. Daher fragte er: "Moment, warum habe ich 3 Tage geschlafen? Das kann doch nicht der Drink gewesen sein? Oder hat Rush mir noch etwas anderes gebrochen außer der Nase?"   
Wenn er jetzt recht überlegte, fühlte er eigentlich keine Schmerzen. Seine Nase schien heil zu sein. Auch die Schwere in seinen Gliedern wich langsam. Was war hier los?  
"Vielleicht sollte ich Sie doch lieber wieder auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen und einen SGC Arzt holen", sagte TJ und stand schon auf, doch Young hielt sie zurück, in dem er "Warte, TJ", rief und die junge Frau blieb stehen.  
"Was ist denn nun passiert?", hakte er nach und spürte, daß Tamara immer noch am Überlegen war, Hilfe zu holen. Doch Everett wollte wissen, was los war. Er konnte sich das alles doch unmöglich eingebildet haben.  
"Tamara, bitte, was ist passiert? Wieso habe ich 3 Tage geschlafen?", fragte er bettelnd und schließlich seufzte die Sanitäterin, setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante und erklärte ihm dann, was passiert war.  
"Wir waren tatsächlich auf dem Planeten und haben verschiedene Pflanzen gesammelt. Als wir auf dem Rückweg zur Destiny waren begannen wir alle zu halluzinieren. Erst kleine, unscheinbare Dinge, aber dann hat Rush herausgefunden, daß es eine der Pflanzenarten war, die bei Berührung etwas überträgt, das uns alle diese Wahnvorstellungen beschert hat. Es war schwer, zwischen Realität und Trug zu unterscheiden, aber wir haben es irgendwie geschafft. Zumindest bis wir kurz davor waren, die Destiny zu erreichen. Da war ein kleines Asteroidenfeld, das auf dem Hinflug nicht dagewesen war. Wir nahmen daher an, es handle sich um ein Trugbild, doch leider waren die Steine echt. Wir sind mit einem kleineren kollidiert und das Shuttle wurde beschädigt. Ein schädliches Gas hat sich ausgebreitet, das Rush und mich ausgeknockt hat. Scheinbar haben Sie es irgendwie noch vorher geschafft, das Shuttle anzudocken, sodaß die anderen uns rausholen konnten.   
Rush und ich sind ein paar Stunden später auf der Krankenstation wieder aufgewacht, doch Sie hatten wohl sowohl von der Pflanze als auch dem Gas mehr abbekommen als wir, daher dauerte es länger, Sie zu entgiften. Da Sie aber nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebten sondern nur etwas Zeit brauchten, habe ich Sie dann in Ihr Quartier bringen lassen, damit Sie es etwas bequemer haben", schloß TJ ihre Erzählung und Young, der sich wieder ein wenig bewegen konnte, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.   
"Aber wieso weiß ich das nicht?", fragte er dann und TJ zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie meinte: "Dr. Brightman, die man an Bord geholt hatte, vermutet, daß es mit der Pflanzendosis zusammenhängt. Ihr Gehirn wurde damit überschwemmt und hat vermutlich einen Teil Ihrer Erinnerungen ausgelöscht. Was bei uns in einem kleineren Maße wohl ebenso der Fall war. Dr. Rush und ich haben ebenfalls Erinnerungslücken, aber wir sind recht sicher, daß es sich so abgespielt haben muß, als wir uns ausgetauscht haben."  
"Dann… dann geht es Ihnen gut? Und Rush, Eli und Miss Hansen auch?", fragte er immer noch ungläubig.  
TJ runzelte erneut die Stirn. "Eli und Miss Hansen? Die beiden waren doch gar nicht an Bord. Warum sollte es ihnen nicht gut gehen?", hakte sie nach. "Aber Rush und mir geht es gut. Wir haben nur wenig Gas eingeatmet, da es leichter als Luft war und wir auf dem Boden lagen. Dr. Rush ist schon längst wieder auf der Brücke."  
Auf Youngs Gesicht erschien ein erleichtertes Lächeln. Er schloß kurz die Augen und dachte nur: _Ich habe das alles nicht getan, die Nakai waren nie hier, es ist nie passiert._  
Am liebsten hätte er TJ umarmt und sie vor lauter Erleichterung und Freude durch den Raum gewirbelt, aber er konnte inzwischen gerade mal seine Arme leicht bewegen. Also genoß er einfach nur das Wissen, daß das alles nur Einbildung gewesen war.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Everett?", fragte TJ, als sie sein glückseliges Gesicht sah.  
"Es ging mir noch nie besser, TJ", antwortete er und Tamara schaute ihn skeptisch an. Irgendetwas verbarg er ihr, doch scheinbar war es nicht schlimmes, sonst würde er nicht so glücklich aussehen. Sie zuckte die Acheln, stand auf und meinte: "Ich werde Dich jetzt noch zu Kräften kommen lassen und etwas zu essen holen."  
Young nickte und rief noch ein "Danke!", hinterher, als sie das Quartier verließ.  
Wenig später brachte Tamara ihm eine Schüssel mit Fleisch und Gemüse (was Young sehr freute, mal nicht die graue Pampe essen zu müssen), ließ ihn dann aber notgedrungen allein, da sie über Funk zur Krankenstation gerufen würde. Irgendwer hatte wieder nicht aufgepaßt und sich verletzt. TJ versprach, später wiederzukommen und Young nickte nur.   
"Es ist doch ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, daß alles nur in Ihrem Kopf passiert ist, nicht wahr?", hörte er auf einmal eine fremde Stimme neben ihm und erschrak sich fast zu Tode. Ruckartig drehte er seinen Kopf, um die Sprecherin ausfindig zu machen (es war eindeutig eine weibliche Stimme gewesen) und erstarrte, als er eine fremde Frau in seinem Quartier stehen sah.  
"Wie sind Sie hierhergekommen?", fragte er alarmiert und versuchte, seinen Körper in eine andere Position zu bewegen, was er einigermaßen hinbekam. Nun konnte er die Frau besser sehen. Lange, braune Haare umsäumten ein hübsches Gesicht und grüne Augen schienen fast durch ihn hindurchzublicken. Er kannte sie irgendwie.   
"Miss Hansen?", fragte er dann ungläubig.  
"Nicht ganz", antwortete sie. Melody erlaubte mir, in der Gestalt ihrer Schwester zu interagieren. Ich bin die KI, die Dr. Rush in die Destiny geladen hat. Und das, was Sie für einen Traum halten, war nicht wirklich einer.   
Young wurde bis unter den Haaransatz blaß und sein Mund war plötzlich entsetzlich trocken.   
"Was?", brachte er noch heraus und starrte die KI entsetzt an.   
"Das, was Sie gesehen haben, wäre genauso passiert, hätte ich die Nakai auf dem Planeten nicht vorher eliminiert."  
Young brachte kein Ton mehr heraus und er verstand nichts mehr. Er fuhr mit der Zunge ein paar Mal über seine Lippen und versuchte in der Zeit zu verstehen, was die KI meinte. Doch er konnte es nicht begreifen, daher meinte er nur: "Ich verstehe nicht, TJ hat mir gerade erzählt, was passiert ist. Es waren die Planzen und das Gas im Shuttle…"  
"Nicht ganz", half ihm die KI in Gwendolyn Hansens Gestalt jetzt aus. "Es stimmt in soweit, daß Sie 3 Tage geschlafen haben, aber der Grund dafür war ich. Ich habe Sie in ein Szenario versetzt in der Zeit. Von dem Moment an, als Sie von den Nakai überwältigt wurden, hat sich alles nur in Ihrem Kopf abgespielt. Doch der Angriff fand statt. Die Nakai waren auf dem Planeten, sie haben Sie überwältigt und in das Shuttle gebracht. Doch als sie dabei waren, ihre Technologie mit den Systemen des Shuttles zu verbinden, konnte ich sie unschädlich machen. Aber ich konnte vorher noch ihre Pläne sehen, ich wußte, was Sie mit den Menschen vorhatten. Sie wollten sie für ihre Experimente mißbrauchen. Und Sie, Col, sollten ihr Instrument sein."  
Young schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das konnte er einfach nicht glauben.   
"Das kann nicht sein!", rief er aus und sagte dann: "Das kann nicht sein, weil Ihr Bewußtsein gar nicht im Shuttle sein kann. Sie sind mit dem Schiff verbunden, nicht mit dem Shuttle."  
"Ich bin durchaus in der Lage von einem System in das andere zu wechseln", sagte die KI.  
"Aber warum sollten Sie das tun? Es war nur ein Routineflug um nach medizinischen Pflanzen für TJ zu suchen. Oder wußten Sie etwa von den Nakai?", fragte Young jetzt drohend.  
Gwendolyn schnaubte verächtlich. "Es war ein glücklicher Umstand, daß ich an Bord war."  
"Warum?", wollte Young wissen.  
"Weil mich Melody darum gebeten hat", erklärte die KI schließlich.  
Young runzelte die Stirn. "Warum sollte sie so etwas von Ihnen verlangen?"  
"Ganz einfach", sagte Gwen ruhig. "Sie hatte Sorge, daß Sie Dr. Rush vielleicht wieder auf dem Planeten zurücklassen würden. Deshalb hat sie mich gebeten mitzukommen und dafür zu sorgen, daß Dr. Rush auch sicher wieder mit zur Destiny zurück kommt. Sie wußte, daß Sie nur mit auf diesen Ausflug kommen, damit Sie Dr. Rush im Augen behalten können weil Sie immer noch einen Groll hegen, weil er mich gegen Ihren Willen in die Destiny gelassen hat und somit Melody gerettet hat. Und nun stellen Sie sich einmal vor wo Sie heute wären, hätte er es nicht getan." Gwendoly schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln und Young war komplett sprachlos, starrte sie nur weiterhin an. Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos.  
"Ich sehe, daß Sie einiges verarbeiten und überdenken müssen, damit lasse ich Sie auch gleich alleine. Allerdings gibt es noch etwas, das Sie vorher wissen müssen", sagte die KI und kam etwas näher.   
"Sollten Sie Dr. Rush oder Melody in irgendeiner Form bedrohen oder gar verletzen, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, daß der Rest der Crew erfährt, was beinah passiert wäre und zu was Sie wirklich fähig sind."  
"Zu was ich fähig bin?", brauste Young erbost auf uns fiel ihr somit ins Wort. "Ich bin Soldat und Kommandant dieses Schiffes und der Crew. Natürlich muß ich auch Entscheidungen treffen, die nicht immer einfach oder zur Zufridenheit aller sind, doch sie dienen immer unserem Überleben oder dem Wohl der Crew!"  
Gwen wartete geduldig ab, bis er fertig war und meinte dann: "Nun, das mag stimmen. Aber einen Zivilisten zum Sterben auf einem verlassenen Wüstenplaneten zurücklassen und die Crew darüber belügen? Gehört das auch dazu? Oder Ihre befriedigten Rachegedanken, als Sie Dr. Rush, TJ und fast auch Melody vergewaltigt haben? Oh ja, Col., ich habe Ihre Gedanken gespürt. Sie haben es zum Teil genossen sich an ihnen zu rächen. Besonders, als Sie Dr. Rush fast totgeprügelt haben. Denn das haben die Nakai nicht von Ihnen verlangt, das war einzig und allein Ihr Impuls. Sie haben nur interessiert zugesehen, in wie weit Sie sich beherrschen können."   
Gwen wich wieder ein Stück nach hinten. "Und ein gutgemeinter Rat noch, bevor ich Sie verlasse -- passen Sie mit Ihrem Alkoholkonsum auf. Sie geraten immer mehr aus der Bahn, Colonel!"   
Damit war Young auf einmal wieder allein und atmete schwer. Wenn das wirklich stimmte, was die KI gerade behauptet hatte, dann hatte er Rush dafür zu danken, daß er die KI in die Destiny geladen hatte. Wenn das stimmte... Er glaubte es nicht so recht, doch er mußte sicher gehen. 

Mit dem Aufstehen mußte er allerdings bis zum nächsten Tag warten, erst dann trugen ihn seine Beine wieder. Nachdem TJ ihm wieder seine Diensttauglichkeit bescheinigt hatte, war sein erster Weg zum Shuttle. Wenn hier wirklich Nakai gewesen wären, dann mußte es hier irgendwelche Spuren geben. Young suchte stundenlang (zumindest kam es ihm so vor) aber er wußte gar nicht genau, wonach er suchen sollte.  
"Col.!", kam irgendwann hinter ihm eine Stimme, die ihn herumfahren ließ. "Suchen Sie etwas bestimmtes hier?", fragte Rush, der mit einigen Geräten unter den Arm geklemmt gerade das Shuttle betreten hatte.  
Young war für einen Moment sofort bereit sich zu verteidigen, doch dann erinnerte er sich, daß er nur eine Simulation durchlebt hatte und der Schotte ihn niemals wirklich angegriffen und die Nase gebrochen hatte. Er entspannte sich wieder und mußte sich zwingen, in einem normalen Tonfall zu antworten, denn das schlechte Gewissen nagte dennoch an ihm. Es war einfach zu real gewesen. Rush jetzt vor sich haben, der von nichts wußte, war merkwürdig.  
"Col.?", fragte der Wissenschaftler jetzt mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen, weil er keine Antwort bekam. Er kam näher, was Young aus seiner Starre holte. Er räusperte sich und meinte dann: "Ja, tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, daß jemand hier sein würde", lenkte er vorerst ab.  
"Ich muß noch das Leck schließen und die Systeme überprüfen, bevor das Shuttle das nächste Mal genutzt werden kann", erklärte Rush und setzte sich für die erste Überprüfung auf den Pilotensessel.  
"Rush", sagte Young nach einem Moment zögerlich, als er ihm eine Weile zugesehen hatte, "als Sie… auf dem Schiff der Nakai waren, konnten Sie sich mit der Technik dort vertraut machen?"  
Rush drehte sich nicht um bei der Erwähnung der Nakai, doch Young sah, daß er sich plötzlich versteifte und seine Arbeit für einen Moment unterbrach. Es war nur für einen Moment, dann machte der Schotte weiter, als hätte Young ihn lediglich nach dem Wetter gefragt und antwortete: "Ja, warum fragen Sie?"  
Young überlegte, wie er sein Anliegen am besten formulieren konnte, ohne daß Rush allzugroßen Verdacht schöpfen würde. Schließlich fiel ihm das fremde Schiff ein, das zu Beginn ihrer Ankunft schon an der Destiny angedockt war, und meinte: "Ich mußte gerade an ihr Spionageschiff denken, das bei uns angedockt war. Wie haben Sie Zugang zu unseren Systemen gehabt? Wie haben sie ihre Technik mit unserer verbunden? Oder was würden sie tun, wenn sie vielleicht Zugang zu unserem Shuttle hätten? Immerhin könnten sie jederzeit wieder auftauchen, wenn wir z.B. auf einer Mission sind…"  
Jetzt drehte sich Rush doch zu ihm herum und musterte ihn scharf. Doch er fragte nicht groß nach, sondern meinte nur: "Sie würden versuchen eins ihrer Kontrollgeräte an einer Hauptleitung des Schiffes anzubringen. Dort, hinter dem Paneel wäre es z.B. günstig", meinte er und deutete auf den hinteren Teil des Schiffes. Young nickte knapp. "Danke. Ich finde, wir sollten uns gelegentlich mal darüber unterhalten, wie man so etwas verhindern kann", meinte er dann und Rush blickte ihn noch skeptischer an. Diesmal fragte er doch nach.   
"Wie kommen Sie jetzt ausgerechnet auf die Nakai?"  
"Ich…", Young überlegte fieberhaft, dann fiel ihm eine hoffentlich glaubwürdige Ausrede ein, die eigentlich gar keine war. "Während ich geschlafen habe, hatte ich einen Albtraum von ihnen. Sie haben uns auf einem Planeten aufgelauert und das Außenteam getötet. Das hat mich daran erinnert, daß wir ihnen jederzeit noch einmal begegnen könnten, und das ist eine Begegnung, die ich mir ersparen möchte."  
"Ach wirklich?", konnte sich Rush eine sarkastische Entgegnung nicht verkneifen.  
Young schluckte seinen aufkeimenden Ärger herunter, wußte er doch ganz genau, daß er daran Schuld war, daß die Nakai Rush gefoltert hatten.  
"Ja", sagte er nur. "Wir besprechen das zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt. Danke für Ihre Einschätzung, Dr. Rush." Der Col. drehte sich um und lief zu dem Paneel, auf das Rush gedeutet hatte. Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf über Youngs merkwürdige Fragen und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
Young schaute über seine Schulter zu Rush, doch der schien ihn nicht mehr weiter zu beachten. So wollte er gerade die Platte lösen, als er merkte, daß sie bereits locker war. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er die Platte entfernte und sah fast sofort das fremdartige Gerät vor sich liegen, das den Nakai gehören mußte und welches heruntergefallen war, als die KI sie eliminiert hatte.  
Young griff danach und verbarg es schnell in der Hand. Dann befestigte er die Platte wieder und verließ mit klopfendem Herzen das Shuttle.  
 _Es ist also wahr, und zwar alles, was die KI gesagt hat_ , ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er schaute noch einmal auf das Gerät in seiner Hand. Selbst er erkannte es als Nakai-Gerät, auch wenn er nur kurz an Bord gewesen war und die Technik nicht verstanden hatte. Aber so etwas ähnliches hatte er dort gesehen. Ohne weitere Umwege ging er zurück in sein Quartier, nahm seine Waffe zur Hand und zerschlug es für alle Fälle mit dem Griff.   
Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch und rieb sich mehrmals über die Augen.   
_Bin ich wirklich zu so etwas fähig?_ , dachte er mit einem sehr mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch.   
_Nein_ , beschloß er dann. _Die KI kann unmöglich wissen, was passiert wäre. Das hat sie mir nur gezeigt, damit ich unsicher werde was Rush angeht. Diese KI ist bösartig und muß verschwinden_. Tief, ganz tief in ihm huschte dieser böse Gedanken vorbei, daß er nicht nur die KI, sondern am besten gleich auch noch Rush loswerden mußte.   
_Nein_ , tadelte er sich, _so etwas darf ich gar nicht denken. Das mit dem Planeten, das war im Affekt und Rush hat es drauf angelegt. Ich würde ihn nie… wir brauchen ihn. Das wäre ein Fehler und das bin auch nicht ich!_  
"Doch, Everett, das bist Du", erklang plötzlich wieder eine weibliche Stimme vor ihm im Raum, die er lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Young hob den Kopf und sah diesmal die Gestalt von Emily vor sich. Er fuhr hoch und spürte einen Kloß im Hals.  
"Warum tust Du das?", flüsterte er heiser, die Hand langsam nach ihrem Gesicht ausstreckend, aber wohl wissend, daß es nicht Emily sein konnte.  
"Weil Du genau weißt, zu was Du fähig bist, Everett. Ein Mord ist zwar nicht dasselbe wie ein Ehebruch, aber es gibt Parallelen. Du hattest die Möglichkeit es mir vorher zu sagen, ehrlich zu sein, daß Du mich nicht mehr liebst. Doch stattdessen hast Du Dich für die hinterhältige und geheime Affäre entschieden, hast mir damit unendlich viel Schmerz bereitet. Du kannst es, Everett, genauso, wie Du Rush zum Sterben zurücklassen konntest, so wärst Du auch fähig das zu tun, was Dir gezeigt wurde. Schau Dich doch nur an! Du bist fast jede Nacht in Brodys Destille und betrinkst Dich! Du verlierst Dich immer mehr und hast die Grenze schon überschritten. Du prügelst Dich mit Rush, läßt ihn danach einfach liegen. Du hättest ihn mehrmals fast sogar umgebracht. Sei wenigstens einmal ehrlich in Deinem Leben und stelle Dir die Frage, ob es wirklich so eine große Lüge oder ein Trick war, wie Du meinst. Frage Dich ernsthaft – was wäre passiert, wenn die KI nicht dagewesen wäre und die Nakai Dich benutzt hätten."  
Young zog seine Hand zurück und schwieg für einen Moment bevor er schließlich leise sagte: "Geh jetzt bitte."  
Emily blickte ihn noch einmal durchdringend an, nickte dann und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.  
Young blieb einen Moment einfach stehen und versuchte seine eben hochgekochten Gefühle für Emily und seine immer noch ständig an ihm nagende Reue über das, was er fast getan hätte (in dem Punkt hatte Emily Recht gehabt, er war durchaus dazu fähig und das machte ihm Angst) zu verbannen.   
Doch er wußte, er würde es nicht schaffen. So machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem einzigen Ort, der ihm jetzt helfen würde. Brodys Destille.


End file.
